Obsidaticum
by WhosThatChic
Summary: Robb Stark catches two Lannister's instead of just one... Will she be the key to getting his sisters back or will she destroy everything that he cares about. - This is AU featuring Robb/OC
1. Chapter 1

****Just a little bit of back story.. first this is AU so, while I may still have some of the same parts as the show did, this will be very different since I've created a new character. I also tend to write whatever I feel like, I don't care much for sticking to what others believe how a character should behave so please don't leave reviews complaining that "Robb would never do that." My characters are often way more flawed and I prefer it that way.

In this story there will be no Talisa or Jeyne or whatever you want to call the boring girl that Robb ends up marrying. My OC is going to be very different. While she is a Lannister, she won't be anything like her siblings.

Back story on Ella: She's 16 and the daughter of Tywin Lannister and a noble woman he married who died before this story begins. She's beautiful, bubbly and kind but has her own rebellious streak. I've created her based on Caroline Forbes from the Vampire Diaries, I love her character but didn't want to do an actual cross over.

This first chapter is a bit short but others won't be.

I don't check for errors like I should so I apologize in advance...

**Chapter 1**

Ella began to stir awake. Her head felt heavy and she could barely move her limbs. She felt like the time that she had drank too much of the wine she had stolen from Tyrion's chambers on her last name day. She groaned thinking of how sick she had been that next morning, and cursed her brother for always making drinking wine seem so easy and fun. The light from the sun burned orange on the other side of her eyelids as she blindly searched for a pillow to cover her face with.

Feeling around she realized why she felt so uncomfortable.

Instead of being in a warm, cozy bed she was laying in what felt like dirt; her body stiff and aching all over. Her eyes snapped open in shock and a bit of fear as she looked around her.

_**Yes**_, she was indeed in dirt and no, that wasn't the worst of it.

The cage that she was in had her in an instant panic.

What had happened last night? The last thing she remembered was arguing with Jaime about her upcoming marriage to Willas Tyrell and his refusal to take her to the Reach like he had promised their father he would do. She had just turned away from her brother, intending to make a swift but dramatic exit from his tent when - soldiers charged in from every direction. She barely had time to scream before everything went dark.

Jaime pulling his sword with horror written across his face was her last image of the night before. _At least_ she thinks it was the night before.

A low growl from behind her had her scrambling back...

If she wasn't already in a panic, she was_ now. _

Seated _right_ outside of her _cage _was the biggest, scariest beast she had ever seen.

'Don't scream Ella, don't scream...'

When the beast stood to his full height, she decided screaming was _exactly_ what she would do.

So she screamed, and screamed, and **_screamed_**.

xxx

Okay, so the beast who she now realized was a dire wolf wasn't the worst thing she would face this morning.

A sleazy, arrogant prick decided to check out the screams. Never-mind the numerous guards she could see outside the cage she was being kept in.

Just why she, Ella Lannister was in a cage while a giant wolf roamed about freely was unclear to her. But this arrogant ass was just there to make her morning even more special.

"Good morning beautiful. You just missed the most gorgeous sunrise," he said to her, his eyes staring at her chest which she attempted to cover as she glared back at him.

Ella backed herself up against the back of the cage as much as she could. "You know," arrogant ass continued, "Watching a breathtaking sunrise is so much better with a beautiful woman in your arms."

She decided to ignore him for right now. Soon enough her brother Jaime would gut him for speaking to her this way, she could only hope he left him alive so her father could teach him how you're supposed to treat a Lady of House Lannister.

"Why am I here?" she demanded, making her best attempt to sound brave.

"Ella isn't it, rude of me not to introduce myself. Theon Greyjoy at your service..." he replied with a smirk turning to glance at something behind him before turning back to continue. "Do you not remember? You know, your camp being invaded? Stark soldiers killing your men and dragging the Kingslayer away in chains and then I took the liberty of rendering you unconscious and taking you with me." He laughed at his own joke.

She wanted to roll her eyes but decided against it for right now...

She wasn't sure what she would rather do with the information she had just learned... Reach out and grab his scrawny neck so she could strangle him through the bars, or cry for her father like she did when she was a child and having a nightmare, or ask what happened to Jaime.

"Where is Jaime? Is he okay?" She finally asked, barely holding in her tears.

"In a cage far worse than yours on the other side of the camp. He's alive. _Barely_." He replied with a smirk.

Ella bit her lip as she glanced around the camp, she could only see endless tents and a few men standing around watching her with interest. It was early in the morning, the sun had probably only been up for a couple of hours.

"Can I speak to Robb Stark?" she asked in a small voice, hoping he didn't see her as a threat.

If possible the arrogant ass smirk grew even more.

"Sure, let me go and see if he is available to spare you a moment." Theon turned to leave, but managed to look back over his shoulders to leer at her a couple times before disappearing. _ Gross. _

Ella wasn't sure how long it took before she heard footsteps approaching, but after having some time to think, she felt as if this nightmare was only going to get worse before getting better, if better was even a possibility.

The man who she knew was her enemy, didn't look anything like she thought he would.

He was tall, with a medium strong build. He clearly favored his mothers side with his dark auburn curls and piercing blue eyes. He appeared to be young, maybe a little older than her, but the tiredness around his eyes and stubble seemed to make him appear much older than she knew him to be.

The only thing that really showed him as Stark was the frown and humorless expression on his very stern looking face.

Whatever she prepared to say to him was long gone after his stern gaze was focused directly on her/ He looked into her eyes for what seemed like eternity... She could hardly breathe and while it seemed he could stare straight into her very soul, she couldn't read anything in his. The only thing she did read was a small amount of _pity_, and a lot of** hate**.

She felt even smaller and helpless than she did before meeting him.

Without thinking, six words she never would have expected a Lannister to say slipped out.

"Are you going to kill me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N I wanted to thank all of the kind reviews and favorites/follows. I didn't expect such a good response. I've posted a short video I made for this story with Ella and Robb. Please check it out, the link to my Youtube channel is on my profile. Its called Robb Shattered. Since I got such a great response I'll be posting another chapter either tonight or in the AM. **

**Thanks again!**

**Chapter 2**

"Are you going to kill me?" Ella cringes slightly at how pathetic she sounds.

For a split second she thinks she sees guilt flash across his features before the cold mask is put back in place.

Several moments pass with the two observing eachother before Robb clears his throat.

"As long as you behave and my father and sisters are returned no harm will come to you."

"Holding me hostage will not get your father released, Joffrey doesn't care what happens to my brother and I."

"If Joffrey and the Queen do not meet my demands-..." He doesn't elaborate further, and she doesn't ask him to.

She holds his gaze for a long minute before she slowly nods.

He turns to leave but pauses, as though reconsidering. He looks back at her disenheartened expression and sighs.

"I'll have someone bring you some water to clean up and breakfast."

Ella watches him with wide eyes as he looks around her enclosure as if debating.

She feels like there is something more he wants to say, something else he wants to do.

The moment passes.

As he turns to leave Ella realizes this may be her last chance.

"Wait."

She launches herself forward, but trips over her dress and ends up sprawled out on her knees. He makes no move to help her up,but that's fine with her. She would rather him not touch her.

Her eyes skitter around the camp looking for the one person she knows isn't there.

Finally, she breathes, "Could I please see my brother?"

His shoulders tense, slightly before he answers, "No."

xxx

Outside of her cage she can hear voices rising in dispute, something was going on and she strained to hear.

She is almost positive she heard someone say Willas Tyrell but the out cry from the others at the mention of the name drowned out the rest.

It had been hours since Robb had been there, and he was good on his word... She was brought food and a bucket to wash the dirt and grime off her her skin.

While appreciating the small kindness he paid to her, she cannot help the resentment she still feels. She knows Jaime is not being given the same treatment.

Knowing her brother was probably being starved chased away any appetite she may have had.

When where they going to be rescued? Surely her father already is aware of the situation. He had spies everywhere and she knows he would go to any lengths to secure their safety.

Tears pooled in her eyes when she remembered the last time she had seen him. It had been weeks ago when he arranged for Jaime to take her to the Reach to her betrothed. While she would miss her family and childhood home, she couldn't help but feel the relief she had felt to be leaving.

She loved Willas since the moment she met him when they were just children.

Her father had been working on an alliance with The Tyrells, knowing joining their families would ensure their future, even more so when Joffrey married Margaery.

That plan was ruined after King Robert rejected the idea, preferring to join his house with the Starks instead.

Her sister Cersei had been irate, at first refusing to allow the match until Robert made it clear that he wasn't asking for her permission, infuriating her even more.

Even though Ella wasn't particularly close with her older sister, she did feel sympathy that anyone would suffer such an awful marriage.

Even as a child Ella saw how miserable the couple were together and begged her father to never marry her off to a man who didn't care for her.

Luck was on her side when she met Willas that day in Lannisport. Even as a boy he was as gallant as any Knight. One of the happiest moments of her life had been when their match had been finalized. Even after his accident her father still allowed it, even ignoring Jaime's protests of the match.

Jaime claimed he didn't want his baby sister marrying a man that he felt she could never love. He claimed that he had already watched one sister married off for political reasons, and no amount of convincing would make him believe she loved the kind-hearted, studious, gentle heir of Hightower.

Even the night they had been taken hostage, Ella accused that Jaime's true reason was really because Willas' injured leg, Jaime's vanity too great to accept a cripple.

Ella bit her lip as she realized that even though that was only just yesterday, it felt like a lifetime ago. Dreams of weddings and having babies no longer occupied her thoughts.

The only thing that truly mattered now was their survival.

xxx

Amicable chatter floated through the air, as Ella played with the frayed edges of her dress. The night had begun soundly, Stark soldiers gathered around their camp fires drinking in celebration for their victory the night before. Many of the men had purposely walked around her prison as they whispered about the Lannister girl.

Some snickered and some even gave her pitying glances making her clinch her fists and grind her teeth.

She didn't _want_ their _sympathy. _ She'd much rather have their cruel comments than pity her.

She was Lioness and she was above them all. They would see, her father would make them all pay.

xxx

Hours passed when the animosity she felt towards them started to fade. Soon she started taking a small comfort in their voices and laughter.

With even her enemies near, she didn't feel so alone. She justified her feelings by blaming it on the darkness and cold winds. As the night grew darker, she became more terrified.

Soon everything around her started to fade...

xxx

She wasn't sure how long she had been day dreaming, ignoring the world around her when she hears a familiar but unwelcome voice.

"You're missing the party."

When a glare is her only response his lips curve into a wicked grin.

"Well, I could bring you some wine, if you promise to not tell anyone" Theon said with a leering smile, making a show to sit comfortably on the dirt in front of her cage.

"Could you go away and leave me in peace," Ella begged, her wide blue eyes insistent on his.

"Why would you want that," Theon asked, sitting back, watching her fidget with a twinkle in his eye. "I can promise you I'm good company."

"Go away," Ella urged, then added. "Please."

Theon scrutinized her while she pretended that he didn't make her skin crawl.

"Do you think your fathers gold will get you out of this?" he asked, brushing his fingers across the wooden bars of her jail in an almost gentle caress.

Ella didn't want to rise to his bait, but before she could reign herself in she was already spitting venomous words at him.

"It's funny that you would have the gall to poke fun at my imprisonment when you yourself have been a prisoner for what? Ten years? More? How does it feel to follow after the man who holds you hostage like a lap dog? Its a wonder you can even spare the time to visit me, what with your head always being so far up his ass that no one can see where he ends and you begin."

"Tough words for a little girl. Don't worry, even if your father decides you're not worth the effort, I hear a certain cripple is on his way to negotiate your release. Must be terrible to know the best you could do is a cripple _Lord of flowers_." Theon bit out angrily, his eyes mere slits and his jaw set.

Ella's eyes watered as she pulled her knees to rest under her chin. She rested her forehead against her knees and closed her eyes as she sang quietly to herself. It ironic that just minutes before she had wished that she had someone else there with her, so terrified of the dark that she would have accepted _anyone's _company.

Now though, she was at her breaking point. She had hardly eaten and was growing weaker by the second. Knowing her brother was probably being beaten or worse was enough to make her break down in tears, but now this asshole was doing everything possible to make her feel worse.

"Theon, go back to your tent," a furious voice growled.

Ella snapped her head up in time to watch Theon stomp in the opposite direction, glancing back briefly to give her a hateful look that Robb seemed to ignore.

Robb rounded on her. His gaze was angry, but curious. He cocked his head at her strangely, regarding her before speaking.

"I do not want you speaking to the men here. Riling them up will do you no favors."

Ella blinked at him. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You're a Lannister so that's debatable. Keeping silent is for your benefit. I won't be able to guard you day and night."

Ella swallowed. She hadn't thought of that. Never had she thought anyone would dare hurt _her._

"Tomorrow I will have you write to your father and the Queen. Get some sleep, we're heading out at first light."

With that he turned and left her without a backwards glance.

xxx

Sometime later Ella found a spot on her side and closed her eyes. She allowed herself a good hour of crying and self-pity before she decided to heed his advice and sleep. The frosty air kept her up though, she awoke several times through out the night, her body cramping up from the violent shivers.

After what felt like minutes of sleep she jerked awake as a soldier opened her cage to set a bowel on the dirt before her.

Tiredly she wiped her eyes as she sat up, looking around at the darkness. It wasn't even light yet and they were waking her up. She couldn't believe the treatment she was receiving from these '_noble_ Starks'. She was a Lady, and was not being treated as her station demanded. She was completely innocent, never harming anyone in her entire life. Even though she lived a sheltered life, she had never taken the joy some of her other family members did in the misery of others.

What had she done to deserve this? To be honest she never really took an interest in politics, so she wasn't even sure why they were at war. Sure, she had heard rumors but that's all they were.**_ Rumors_**. She couldn't understand why Lord Eddard Stark would try to dethrone Joffrey, or why her sister didn't just allow Lord Stark to just take his daughters and go back to Winterfell. Surely the Starks could just stay up North while they stayed in the South, never bothering each-other again. None of this made sense to her.

After a while of not touching her food, one of the guards returned and tied her wrists before leading her to a rather large tent in the center of the camp.

xxx

_The girl deserves this. She's a Lannister and experience has taught him what Lannisters are capable of. _

If anything, he should feel good that he is surely treating her better than the Queen and Joffrey are treating his father and sisters.

This is their fault, the whole lot of them for for what their family had unleashed on his yet unvarnished world—it was supposed to be different. He should be back in Winterfell with his brothers and sisters. Growing up, maybe even marrying a pretty girl and starting his own family. Not marching thousands South, sending many to their death so he could capture the Kingslayer so he could use him as leverage to get his family back.

_He didn't expect to her to be there though. _

While his council of banner-men all agree that capturing her was a good thing, one more Lannister to leverage to claim get back whats theirs.

Somehow, he cannot feel _glad_ when he gazes at those large blue eyes. She looks so i_nnocent _compared to the others in her family.

_Shes just a girl. Like Sansa or Arya, _his conscious whispers.

_What would father say? _Doubt once again creeps in. He quickly squashes it when he remembers the reason his father cannot lecture him. He may never hear one of his father speeches again. Because of_ them_. _The Lannisters deserve this._ All of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a re-post.. I realized after posting that I didn't update the correct one.. also I've been asked to show the Jaime/Ella encounter, so that's been added as well!**

**Thanks again for the reviews... they've pushed me to post the next chapter. I've posted another video for this story.. its on my youtube which you can find the link for on my profile. **

**Chapter 3**

"I will not." Her refusal was the only way to show them that she is not weak.

"You will." He would not allow her to defy him.

Her eyes meet his in defiance.

"No." She _almost_ wants to smile at the look of disbelief on his face.

Robb turns away from her and crosses the tent to sink wearily in his chair, looking far older than his years.

Movement to her left catches her eye and she holds her breath as his giant direwolf enters the tent and passes by her, his tail grazing her arm.

She refuses to show any fear of the beast, well aware that Robb was watching her reaction.

"I want to see my brother," she demands as she crosses the space between them, she pretends to completely unperturbed by Grey Wind's presence at his side.

When his eyes meet hers in challenge, she holds her chin high.

"Write the letter and you shall see your brother."

She bites her lip as she considers.

He pours her a glass of water and takes a goblet of wine for himself, staring at her over the rim. "You don't want to see him?" he asks.

She wants to tell him no, doesn't want him to know how badly she wants to see Jaime. Weakness is what he is looking for. But...

"Please." One simple word.

_Her father would be so proud_, she thinks sarcastically.

He nods and gets up from his chair, and walks towards his desk.

"I'll need you to write this first."

So she does. _Of course she does. _

xxx

Robb pulled the girl towards the Kingslayers pen himself, preferring to be there the entire time they spoke. He wouldn't put it past those Lannister's to find some way to escape.

When they rounded the corner and Ella spotted her brother in his pen, she let out a mix between a cry and a shout as she attempted to run to him. Since Robb was still holding on to the rope that bound her wrists, she wasn't able to get very far as he pulled her back into him. She stumbled and he caught her, righting her footing as she struggled against his hold.

Jaime had been facing away from them, but hearing the struggles and his sisters cries he whipped his head around, as much as his throat cuff would allow.

His eyes showed his fury at seeing his baby sister pulled like some type of animal by the Stark boy who didn't withhold his sneer at the Kingslayers rage.

**_"Why is she being treated like a prisoner?"_ ** Jaime demanded, struggling against his restraints.

"Because she is a prisoner. I thought you were smarter than this Kingslayer." Robb taunted as he gave Ella a little shove so she fell on her knees next to the bars.

At this Jaime yelled curses about ripping him apart, while Ella turned her head to give him a hurt look.

He felt a tad guilty when her wide blue eyes met his. He quickly pushed it away and watched the Kingslayers struggle continue.

Ella focused on her brother once again as she tried to put her bound wrists through bars to touch him.

When that didn't work she rested her forehead against the bars and spoke softly.

"Are you okay? Are they feeding you?" Jaime's anger faded as swiftly as it came as he avoided eye contact and lied.

"Of course sweetheart. I'm their ticket to getting back that dim witted Stark. They wouldn't hurt me." Ella nodded but something in her eyes showed she didn't fully believe him.

"I want to go home." Ella said as her voice broke, tears quickly ran down her cheeks.

Jaime smiled weakly through the beginnings of a beard and said, "I almost wondered if you would have ever realized that Tyrell wasn't good enough for you. It gives me great joy to see that when this is over I can take you back home little one."

Ella let out a laugh, contrasting greatly with the all the tears.

"I didn't mean it that way big brother... I'm still going to marry Willas."

Jaime laughed and let out a snort which even made Robb want to grin. _Of course he didn't though. _

"Ah, well it looks like I still have time to convince you then. Have they hurt you?" he asked in a worried voice, he let his eyes drift up to meet Robb's in a promise that had Robb gripping his sword.

Ella shook her head and he seemed to believe her as he closed his eyes and let his head fall forward, quickly saying a silent prayer. When he looked back up at her, she saw the glistening of unshed tears in his eyes.

"I'm okay, I'm just worried about you. They have you locked away like some type of filthy creature."

Jaime's lips quirked into a smile which had Ella grinning at him.

She quickly turned to Robb "Could I please wash him up?" She begged with big hopeful eyes.

"No. I've allowed you to see him, but your time is up." Robb said coldly as he reached for her arm.

"NO!" She screeched as she attempted to grab onto the bars.

Robb sighed as he bent to grab her again, surely leaving bruises on her arms.

"Let her go Stark! You don't need her, you have me. My father will give you whatever you want, just let her go!" Jaime yelled as she started to struggle with his restraints again.

Robb ignored both of their protests as he picked the girl up and flung her over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed at him.

His men all got a good show that morning, watching him carrying the struggling girl who screamed out curses that even made some of them blush.

Some even laughed as she swore to kill them all.

xxx

When the sun begins to set and Lady Catelyn makes her way to her sons tent, she didn't intend on passing by the Lannister girl. She knew the girl was a little older than Sansa, and did not wish to feel any type of sympathy for a Lannister. So when she is a few tents down from her sons, she sees something that makes her hesitate.

Theon Greyjoy. She has always hated her husbands ward. Trusted the kraken as far as she could throw him.

He's heading towards where the Lannister girl is being held prisoner and Catelyn can't help but follow.

She stays hidden as she observes the scene before her. He sauntered through throngs of soldiers, watching his surroundings for any sign of Robb.

The kraken was quick to mask his face in a look of boredom as he approached the girl who was laying on her side in the back of her cage.

He stopped in place, rocking forward on his feet. "Have you ever heard the tales of winter? How monsters come out at night to find pretty little things like you."

The girl didn't even look at him, didn't show any sign that she actually heard him.

Theon didn't seem to appreciate being ignored. He turned and looked towards the two guards who were watching the scene with interest.

Cate watched in disbelief as Theon ordered them away, and almost came out of her hiding spot.

Instead, she decided to watch and see what he would do.

He didn't waste any time as he entered the cage and bent down to run his hands over her hair. She tensed at his touch, his proximity, but didn't move or make a noise.

His hands reached out and grasped her shoulder, pushing her on her back as he hovered over her.

Catelyn was horrified by the turn of events as a gasp escaped her lips while she stumbled out of her hiding spot.

The Lannister girls head twisted as she looked towards the noise.. she met Catelyns wide eyed stare. .

Catelyn wasn't sure if it was seconds or minutes, but Theon was suddenly hit solidly, torn away from his pretty little prey and pinned to the ground.

Robb stared down at him icily, his mouth a pressing line.

"Robb," Theon greeted blithely; Angry he was at the interruption—_twice_ in two days, now—but his best friends fury more than satisfied him. "You need only ask to share."

Robbs look hardened. He curled his fingers around Theon's throat, effortlessly picked him off the ground and set him on his feet. He didn't release his grip. The look in Robb's eyes was more than coldness—Catelyn spotted the ever-present disappointment he felt when he looked at his best friend.

"Get out of here," Robb said at last, releasing Theon with a slight distasteful shove. His eyes landed on the small girl still laying on her back "Before you find yourself locked in the cell with the Kingslayer. I'm sure he would be more than willing to share."

Robb turned to examine the girl when Catelyn made her way into the cell to check on her.

"Is she okay?" Robb asked, worry clearly written on his face.

Catelyn hovered over her, resting her hand on the pale girls cheek before ripping off her cloak and covering the girl with it.

"Robb shes got a fever." The girls eyes opened again, wildly searching for the voices above her.

Robb bent to examine her and hesitantly put his palm to her forehead. His eyes went wide when he felt how hot she was. She was burning up, no wonder she wasn't fighting off Theon when he had wondered onto the scene. After the fight she had put up that morning after seeing her brother, the girl had to be physically dragged kicking and screaming, promising to kill them all. This wasn't like her at all, _well_ from what he knew of her already.

"How long have you had her out in the cold like this?" Catelyn asked, glaring at her son.

"Well- I don't" Robb tried, unable to put a sentence together.

"We need to get her out of this cold." His mother ordered.

Robb watched the girls eyes open as she tried to focus on him, before slipping closed again.

Immediately he bent and picked her up, cradeling her against his chest as he headed back towards his tent with his mother following closely behind.

Instead of taking her into his mothers tent, which is what he knew she wanted, he instead carried her into his.

Whatever argument Catelyn tried to make was lost on deaf ears as he gently laid her onto his bed and covered her with his furs.

Catelyn searches his tent before she gives up and tells him she is going to get some warm water and more blankets.

With her departure, he turns back to Ella and kneels before her. resting his hand against her cheek.

He knew leaving her out in the cold was wrong. His anger towards her family almost cost him her life. An innocent girl.

He let his gaze drift over her face... she looked sickly white, his rough hand starkly contrasting with her skin; his stomach churned.

xxx

After his mother returned with supplies, she tended to the girl while he refused to leave her side. Sometime during the night the girls whimpers brought him to kneel before her again.

"Ella," Robb said soothingly, tucking her hair behind her ears, holding her gaze. "It's okay. You're okay now."

She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. Quickly, she wiped it away, making an effort to slow her breathing.

"What happened?" she asked after a few moments.

He ran his finger gently around her cheek as he felt her forehead.

"You had a fever. You're still pretty warm but you'll be fine. We're taking care of you," he assured her.

Her look softened as she studied his face. He watched several emotions flash before she settled on a sincere smile.

"I'm sure you must be tired, wolves do sleep right?" she joked half-heartedly, even as tears glimmered in her eyes. She managed a small, contrite smile, breaking his heart further. He put her in this position, and _she_ was trying to comfort _him. _

"We do sleep, but I'm plenty rested. How are you feeling?" he asked gently, reaching for her hand to hold. It was delicate and so warm. He squeezed it reassuringly while she looked at him with questioning eyes. This was a far change from this morning and he knew it.

His mother must have woken because suddenly she was standing over him.

"Robb," Catelyn spoke up upon seeing the contemplative look on his face, looking rueful herself, "you've already done so much. I can handle it from here."

He looked at her incredulously. "I'm _not_ leaving her."

Cate frowned a moment, prepared to argue her bearing, but her son wasn't easily swayed to simply let things go. Giving a nod, she sat back in the chair she had been sleeping in, and watched over her son.

Now that the girl was okay, Catelyn worried what this now meant. Clearly her son was besotted with the girl, which could only end badly.

She felt sorry for the girl, missing her own daughters and couldn't help her mothers instincts from taking over to help her. But now that the worst has passed she saw this situation in a new light.

_This was dangerous._.. Catelyn thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay another chapter posted. I wanted to remind everyone that this is AU so it will not go completely by the books or show. I will also be throwing things out there that may have happened, just not in the same timeline. Also, I wanted to mention that in this story, Robb did not agree to marry the Frey girl. He found another way. So, basically just go with it!**

**Chapter 4**

Laughter fills the small tent as Ella dodges Robb's next attempt at putting the spoon in her mouth.

Robb growls playfully as he tries once again to aim for her mouth, this time clumsily dropping the oatmeal on her chest.

She cries out in protest, and steals the spoon from him. The mischievous glint in her eyes makes him scoot back a little.

"Don't even think about it." he warns, doing his best to sound stern.

"I wouldn't dream of it Milord," instead she scoops her own spoon full and swiftly puts it into her mouth, drawing his attention to her plump pink lips.

Not wanting to become too distracted, he steals the spoon back and scoops more and offers it to her with a raised brow.

Ella gives in and accepts the offered gift with grace and absolutely no dignity whatsoever. Robb grins in triumph, just as a throat is cleared behind them.

"Milord, there is a raven for you." the guard looks hesitantly between the girl laying on his bed and Robb, clearly uncomfortable with finding them in such an intimate position.

Robb sighs as he stands from his spot on the bed and retrieves the letter, immediately dismissing the boy.

Ella wants to ask who its from, but holds her tongue. Even though he had been kind to her since she had awoken in his bed, she was still very much aware of her predicament and that she and her brother are in fact hostages.

Robb reads the letter and tenses, gripping it so tightly Ella is sure its about to tear.

She wants to ask whats wrong but decides against it.

"Your betrothed is on his way. You must write to him and advise him against it. He has nothing to offer me that would make me give up the only leverage I have to get my father and sisters back." His voice is so cold Ella's heart starts to race.

Gulping she finds her voice. "But hes my bethrothed, he won't accept that."

Robb narrows his eyes at her.

"Do as you wish, but know that I will not take kindly to any man thinking they can stroll into my camp and buy you. He will end up with sharing a cell with the Kingslayer." his threat was meant to get his way... instead it does the opposite.

Ella's temper flares as she sits up.

"I don't know why your being so cruel. I thought things had changed I thought -" she takes a breath and shakes her head in disbelief. "I would like to go back to my cell now _Milord_." She mocks.

A rock settles in the pit of his stomach as he processes her words.

"You're cell has been taken down. You will no longer be staying out in the cold. I was planning on keeping you here," Robb's voice changes from angry to hopeful as he waits for her reaction.

"You're serious?" Ella asks in disbelief.

"Well, yes. I can't have you wondering freely, and I don't trust the men not to harm you. It's for your protection really." He tries to sound convincing but he has a feeling she sees right through him.

"I think I'll take my chances. If you won't put me back in my cell then I'd like another tent. Keep me close if you prefer but I will not stay here." Her voice sounds bitter and he wonders if shes upset because she wants to go to her betrothed. Something ugly forms in the pit of his stomach and he wonders what this new feeling is.

He's never wanted to murder a stranger so badly as he does now.

_Is he jealous?_

No.

_Well, maybe. _

"Fine." He leaves her without a backward glance to go blow off some steam and arrange for a tent to be put up next to his.

xxx

The men around him are cheering, but Robb can't stomach the sound of it. They had won another battle that day, but all he could think of was the girl who had been ignoring him for the last two days. He had tried many times to converse with her, even brought her some lilacs he found in the battlefield as the men were collecting their dead. It seemed fitting that something so beautiful came from a place that was so ugly. _ Just like her_, the thinks.

Instead of showing him her glorious smile, she simply eyed him with disdain and went back to her sewing.

His mother had been keeping her company, claiming that she wanted to protect the girl but Robb knew that was untrue. She was keeping the girl company to keep him away. While she hadn't voiced her concerns out-loud his mother always had a way of doing so with just a look.

Robb eyes strayed to Theon across the fire as he takes another swig of wine, clearly set on getting drunk. Theon notices and gives him a look that makes Robb frown.

"We should bring the Lannister cunt out here and have her sing us some victory songs." Theon calls, smirking at the anger forming on Robb's face.

Robb wants to respond, wants to beat the arrogant smirk right off his ugly face but holds back. He cannot let his men sense his weakness, must never seem to be anything less than perfectly in control. _Like his father does. _

More importantly he cannot let his men see his growing attachment to the Lannister girl.

So Robb holds his tongue as many of the men join in the laughter. _What other choice does he have?_

xxx

Once an appropriate time has passed, Robb makes his escape from the celebration. He enters his tent and immediately disrobes, removing his cloak, pants and the shirt beneath, and then stops as he hears footsteps behind him.

Ella emerges looking abashed, clearly not expecting to find him undressing. "I'm sorry, I just really needed to talk to someone," she continues as she notices his hesitation "I can go, I didn't mean to disturb you."

When she turns to go Robb lurches forward and grabs her arm, halting her.

"Don't go," he feels his face heat in embarrassment when she shyly turns around and gives him a small smile.

"Do you want to-" She points to his small clothes and he internally groans.

He quickly throws on a clean shirt and breeches. Even in the dimly lit tent, her flush is easily spotted. And though she appears tense, Ella still moves further into the room, closer to the bed as she sits down on it.

Robb decided to sit at his desk, knowing the distance would keep him level headed. She looked so beautiful he could hardly focus on anything else. Her hair was down, waves of blonde cascading over her shoulders. She was wearing Stark colors, the dress his mother had given to her. Blue eyes bright and lips full as it curved into a small smile, the smile he had been praying to see these last two days.

"I was worried you would be hurt today." She admits, looking ashamed to be admitting such a thing.

His throat feels thick and tight at the meaning in her words and so he forces out but one word. "Why?"

She appears uncertain by his questioning, but gathers enough confidence to answer him.

"I had a nightmare that you were hurt."

Robb thinks back to their fight and decides to question her. "Is that something that would bother you? Surely if I were killed you and your brother would be free."

Ella is speechless for a moment, before fumbling a response. "I wouldn't want you hurt."

"Is that all?" He is practically begging, pleading. She holds his eyes for a moment and then sinks onto the bed, shoulders hunched as she answers. "No."

Robb stands and approaches her. He is unsure of what action he should take, wants to touch her so badly his hand shakes. Would she want him to touch her?

Would she scream and run out of the tent, go back to ignoring him? He hovers by the bed, wholly unsure and feeling awkward.

When her eyes dart up to meet his, he sees the same want in her eyes as he knows are in his.

And though he knows he shouldn't, he joins her on the bed, sitting far closer than what is deemed proper.

He takes her hand in his and squeezes it reassuringly.

"Forget your family, forget your betrothed. Tell me you feel this too?" his eyes search hers, begging for her to just let go of it all.

She sighs before shaking her head, her blonde curls bouncing with the movement.

"But, we cannot forget our families. You could be killed tomorrow. Something terrible could happen. What if my father returns your family to you, he will demand my return too."

Robb nods. Its true, but still. He cannot simply ignore this feeling.

"I've never felt this way before. I never thought I would ever feel this strongly for anyone, we can figure this out. Together."

Her eyes search his own, as if weighing his words. Her hand releases his and her fingers rise to ghost over the planes of his face.

"I feel it too," she murmurs as her other hand palms his other cheek. He closes his eyes and leans into her gentle touch.

"I'll make this work, if you allow it I'll do _anything_ to be with you."

Her smile returns as she gently kisses his cheek and looks to her lap as a blush forms on her cheeks.

Robb feels he must be honest, he cannot lie to her. _Will not_ lie to her. "I could lose this war and be killed. If you chose to remain with me, I wouldn't be able to guarantee your future."

Confusion crosses her face as she grips his face, pulling him closer to her.

"I don't understand." She confesses.

Before he can answer voices approach his tent. He groans as he quickly stands, preferring no one find her in his tent. He wouldn't want others to think he has dishonored her.

He looks back over his shoulder as he throws her a small smile before stepping outside.

Greatjon Umber rushes towards him as Robb sees the anger on his face.

"He killed my boy!" Lord Umber roars and it is then that Robb sees several of his guards are blocking Lord Umbers men from getting to the Kingslayers pen.

xxx

Jaime sits cocksure grin firmly in place as he waits for the Young Wolf to come for him. Many of the men that had been previously celebrating were now standing around his cage, eyeing him with pure hatred. He couldn't help but smile wider at his enemies.

When he spots Lady Catelyn standing nearby, watching him with what could only be described as utter disdain, he throws his head back and laughs.

"So, I hear congratulations are in order. You're son is to wed one of the rat faced Freys? What a price for crossing the Trident!"

Her glare hardens and he wonders how long it will be before she attempts to kill him in his sleep.

Then suddenly the glare changes to a sneer. "Actually, we made other arrangements. You see my son wants to marry for love. He promised some lands instead. I believe he has his eyes set on someone far more... beautiful."

Catelyn regrets it the moment the words leave her mouth. She was foolish to say such a thing, especially in front of so many people. While it was true, her son did have his sights set on someone else, thank the gods that the girl has proven to want nothing to do with him. Still though, the look on the Kingslayers face was well worth it.

Jaime's taunting smile drops as he considers what she is saying. Clearly whoever she is speaking of is meant to upset him. He didn't understand who it could be, or more importantly why it would bother him until it finally hit him.

Ella.

No.

Jaime grinds his teeth as he seethes, heart racing with pure fury.

He would murder every man, woman and child to get to the Stark boy before he allowed this to happen.

The only thing that kept him from losing it right then and there was the knowledge that a wolf cannot contain a lion_. Not forever. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay warning.. Rating changed for this chapter. I also wanted to say again, I don't have a beta and I'm pretty bad at checking for errors, so just go with it. **

**Chapter 5**

Ella fidgeted as she paced Robb's small tent. _What was she thinking?_

She was going to get them all killed.

Not only that, but she was betrothed to another. She gave her word, a promise to marry a good man.

Willas didn't deserve this.

Yet, just a few days with Robb and she was already willing to give everything, and everyone up for him.

But could she allow him to keep her brother hostage? His treatment was vile at best. He was filthy and half starved while she was in luxury, well she wouldn't really call it_ luxury per say_, but definitely better than where Jaime was right now.

Could she convince Robb to let Jaime go? Her brother was a lot of things, but deep in her heart she knew he was innocent of whatever crimes they accused him of. He was a good man, he loved his family and was always there for her, from the time when she was little. Growing up in Casterly Rock with cold hearted man like her father wasn't easy. While she knew her father loved her, he was never very affectionate.

Before she was old enough to understand, she would try and get her sisters affection, always wanting a mother. She knew even then though that Cersie was indifferent to her at best, and cruel to her at worst. Tyrion had always been there, always playing games with her, even the games that no other man dared play. He was the best tea party companion, even if his tea was really wine. He always showed her he enjoyed her company and loved spending time with her.

Jaime spent most of his time in Kingslanding, but he always made it a point to come home every few months. He taught her how to swim, taking her to the ocean and playing in the surf with her. Building castles in the sand before Tyrion would come and stomp them out claiming they weren't extravagant enough for a Princess like her.

Would Jaime be released after this is all over? She cannot fathom being with the man responsible for taking her brother if something happened to him. Whatever love she was starting to have for Robb would be replaced with hate.

And what if Robb dies in war? How would she survive that? He risks his life everyday, its quite possible he won't survive this war. Should she stay with him only to end up broken hearted in the end? If she turned her back on her family and Robb were killed she would have _no one_.

This was too much to take in.

Ella climbed in his bed and pulled the furs up to her chin, feeling a small comfort with his scent all around her.

She didn't want to lose him, and she couldn't even imagine walking away from him if he allowed her to leave, or if she were rescued.

Feeling a headache coming on she closed her eyes and prayed for sleep.

xxx

Robb dragged his body back to his tent. He was worn out both mentally and physically.

He only hoped Ella was still in his tent waiting for him. He needed to hold her in his arms and forget everything around them. This war, his father, his sisters, his disapproving mother and the weight of it all on his shoulders.

He entered and felt his heart sink when he didn't see her. He debated on going to her tent and realized she was probably asleep. He made his way to his bed, pulling off his clothing as he went.

A small noise had him freezing until he realized it was her. Smiling he lifted the furs and climbed into the bed, wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her back against his chest.

He had never touched a woman this way but it just felt so natural. Like his arms were meant to always be wrapped around her.

She made a small sound of protest before she snuggled further into him. He couldn't help but place a gentle kiss to her head before closing his eyes.

xxx

The next morning Robb awoke with a smile on his face, which was pretty rare these days. He stretched and Ella snuggled into his side. He debated waking her, but decided to let her sleep a bit longer, mainly so he could go speak with his mother about this new development. He hoped she would be happy for him, but realized she would more than likely disapprove, which he was okay with. He didn't need anyone's approval to be with the woman he was falling in love with. Ella was becoming the center of his world and no one would come between them.

So with a gentle kiss to her forehead, Robb went to find his mother.

xxx

Ella felt something tickling her cheek and groaned as she rolled over burying her face into the pillow. It smelled like Robb and she couldn't help grinning. She rolled over and reached for him, only to find the bed empty.

Did he leave to go to another battle? Her raced thinking of him never coming back. Eventually she sat up and looked around the tent, noticing that his armor was still on its stand. So he wasn't fighting, which means he was probably out meeting with his bannermen.

Crawling out of bed she almost tripped over the large dire-wolf who was sprawled out across the floor, not even budging as she stepped over him.

_He doesn't seem so scary once asleep. _

Ella wondered if she should hide in Robb's tent or just go back to hers and risk running into his mother, who would probably think she did a lot more than just sleep in his bed. Deciding she didn't really care what Lady Stark thought of her, she tip toed out of his tent before heading to hers.

A few dirty looks from the guards and Ella was almost home free when she heard three words which made her freeze.

_"He was beheaded."_

The voice belonged to one of the young squires who she normally ignored.

Who was beheaded? Is this why Robb wasn't there? Did he- no. He wouldn't do that. But, something did happen last night. She had a feeling that something terrible had happened and she needed to know what it was.

Lifting her chin in the air like the lioness she was, she made her way to the young squires.

"Who was beheaded?" She demanded in a 'don't mess with me' tone.

xxx

Ella wasn't sure exactly how she made it out into the woods, suddenly she just found herself leaning against a tree as she took deep breaths.

A sound behind her had her spinning around.

Lady Stark was clinging to a tree with her back to her about 30 yards away. She started to move towards her but stopped when she heard the sound of metal hitting wood.

Turning back towards the noise, she nodded to herself before gathering her skirts up and running toward it.

The sight that welcomed her had her staggering to hold on to a nearby tree.

Robb, who she had come to know as being one of the most serious, put together young men she had ever met was completely unhinged.

Swing after swing he took out his rage on that tree, leaving Ella wondering what in the hells should she do? Leave him be? Surely he doesn't want to see _her_.

He may never forgive her, after-all her nephew and sister did this. She was the enemy and he may just take that sword and leave that tree alone once he sees a Lannister.

But, she _couldn't_ leave him. _He needed her._ So if he runs her though with that sword of his, at least she did what her heart told her to.

Slowly she made her way to him, calling out his name.

"Robb"

He ignores her and keeps hacking away, grunting at the effort.

_He's going to ruin that sword,_ she thinks but doesn't dare voice it.

Slowly, as if approaching a wild animal (which he kinda is at the moment) she calls for him again.

"Robb."

Suddenly he stops and looks up to her.

One look is all it takes and shes moving towards him, but hes moving even faster towards her. She catches him just as he almost collapses on her. His weight is heavy, but she uses all of her strength to keep them both standing.

She runs her fingers through his auburn curls as she clings to him, feeling his shuddering sobs.

She is unsure of what she says to him, just of the way his tears run down her neck and soak into her dress.

For now, all she knows is she is comforting him with everything she has to offer while he holds on her for dear life.

Neither notice the woman watching them, with a look of pure hate.

xxx

When Robb re-enters the tent, Ella is on her feet, meeting him halfway again.

He spent the past couple of hours with his mother while she gave them time to grieve, and gather her bearings.

She is unsure what all of this means, for her and her family especially.

She knows this war isn't over, really its just begun.

"I'm going to kill them all," he promises.

Ella says nothing as she holds him, squeezing him even tighter in her embrace.

Several minutes pass until he pulls away and reaches for a goblet of wine that she had been sipping on. She says nothing as he drinks, just watching him warily.

"What can I do?" She finally asks, unable to take the silence any longer.

He looks at her with so much pain that she can hardly breathe.

"Please, just make me forget." he says.

She nods. She will do _anything _to make this better for him.

After a moment, Robb closes the distance between them and his lips are on hers, so needy that she is unable to keep up with his rough kisses.

When his tongue slips past her lips, she cannot stop the moan that escapes her.

Robb growls as he reaches down and cups her bottom, lifting her off of her feet as she wraps her legs around him.

He carries her to the bed where he lays her down and crawls over her, lips leaving a hot trail down her neck and to her cleavage.

Once his mouth meets hers again, they both lose themselves in each-other. Kissing every inch of uncovered skin as possible until Robb gets frustrated and sits up to rip open the back of her dress to pull it off.

Ella's eyes go wide but she doesn't stop him. She knows he needs this, and she will give it to him. Give herself to him completely.

Once her dress and small clothes are tugged off, she starts feeling self conscious and tries to cover her breasts as he pulls his shirt over his head and unlaces his breeches with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Will you give yourself to me? Will you be mine forever and always?" Robb asks panting with a desperate edge to his voice that has her nodding again.

Needing to hear her say it, he reaches forward and runs his hand up over her thigh and to her core, running his finger through her folds. She cannot help the moan or the way she is arching her back, needing more of him.

"Tell me," He orders.

"Please." One word, so needy it should be embarrassing but at this moment she doesn't care. _She needs him so much._

With a feral look in his eyes Robb at last eases out of his breeches and her eyes go wide.

_Okay, so that's what that looks like. _

Her eyes finally meet his and she sees the insecure boy coming out, unsure of himself and she knows she needs to do something.

So, she reaches out and touches him, feeling his length and how soft it feels.

He cannot help but moan and buck against her hold, egging her on. She rubs him with hungry eyes until he pulls away from her. Her eyes show her hurt, that maybe she wasn't doing it right.

"I just don't want to to spend... like this." He finally says, looking utterly humiliated.

Her eyes widen as she blushes.

"Oh."

He curses himself in his head as his fingers move on their own back to her folds.

Both groan as he inserts his finger, than two as she starts to ride his hand.

"Oh Robb, please." She begs. She isn't sure what shes really begging for, but knows that only he can give it to her.

He kisses her as his thumbs search out the spot that he had heard Theon mention. He clumsily rubs it, shocked at her cry of pleasure.

When she is getting too loud he kisses her again just as she tenses and bucks wildly. Her juices soak his fingers and he cannot wait any longer.

He spreads her thighs around him a bit wider as he lifts himself up on his hand as he guides himself to her entrance.

She tenses when he pushes the head in so he stops and places wet kisses all over her neck down to her breasts where he takes a rosy bud into his mouth to suckle it like a babe does.

She closes her eyes and throws her head back as she cries out, effectively pushing him further into her. He meets her maidenhead and holds her hips in place as he pushes forward.

She cries out again, this time not from pleasure but pain as he gasps and stills his hips with restraint he didn't know he had.

After a few minutes of covering her with kisses and nips, she relaxes and arches her back again as he slowly pulls out and pushes back in.

He groans as he feels what must be heaven.

She makes it clear she wants him to move when she rolls her hip and grips his ass.

He obliges and pulls out again, before he slowly pushes in again.

They both build up a steady rhythm, both pushing against each-other, going as deep as possible.

He wants to hold on, make her cum first but too soon he loses it and bucks wildly into her as he starts to let go. A few more pushes and he empties himself into her.

Finally, he collapses on her, his skin slick with sweat. She can feel his heart beating hard in time with hers. She sighs and runs her fingers through his damp curls as he murmurs into her ear how much he loves her.

Hearing this, she closes her eyes and prays that they will find a way to make this work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Ella is awakened when warm hands grip her hips from behind as a heavy breath is in her ear, whispering how soft her skin feels and how much he wants her.

She thinks its a dream until she feels her thigh lifted and rough hands stroking her folds, making her cry out in pleasure mixed with pain.

She's sore,_ really sore actually_ but his breathing in her ear is growing harsher as he rubs her faster, grinding his hardness against her cheeks, leaving a smear of precum that makes her shiver.

She moans and that's all it takes for him to spread her thighs and bury himself in her heat.

"Robb," she moans, unsure if its a moan for him to stop or go faster. When he grips her tighter and thrusts into her harder she knows harder is the answer she was looking for.

Suddenly he pulls out, making her cry out in disappointment and a bit of pain but before she can complain too much he is pushing her onto her back and spreading her legs again, entering her with one swift thrust. Her legs wrap around his waist as she arches her back.

Her cries start again as she digs her nails into the skin of his back, surely making him bleed as he growls out at her with fire in his eyes.

In retaliation he bites her shoulder making her cry even louder.

He soothes the bite with his tongue as she runs her nails down his back to grip his ass and dig her nails in again, meeting his thrusts even harder.

His thrusts have now turned into brutally pounding, almost savagely.

_Or like a wild animal, a wolf really... her wolf. _

She starts mumbling things so loud he has to capture her lips with his just to quieten her. The cot creaking and skin slapping is the only sounds besides his grunts until she pulls away from his lips to take a breath just as her world explodes. He slows down to let her ride it out before he pulls out again, and lifts her limp body to turn her on her stomach.

She tries to hold herself up, but when he enters her again her arms give out and she lays face down as he makes quick thrusts before biting her shoulder again and spills into her with short quick jerks.

When its over she cannot even move and he is collapsed against her back until he hears her snores.

With a laugh he pulls out and gently turns her around again and wraps his arms around her from behind, holding her sweat soaked body against his.

He plans on sleeping, but his mind won't shut off.

His fathers death takes a backseat in his mind while he considers what this means for them.

She is no longer his key to getting his sisters back.. that much is clear. He cannot and will not trade her for anyone now.

He isn't sure how she will take that news, and what he will do with the Kingslayer. The man who pushed his little brother from that tower, the man who started all of this. The man who's son and lover murdered his family.

Does he care about Ella enough to spare her brother?

The answer is clear.

_No_.

Not that he doesn't care about her enough, but his hate for this man is too much to forgive for anyone.

His only hope is trading the Kingslayer for his sisters and finding some way to keep Ella in the process... then maybe killing them all once his sisters are home safe.

xxx

Cersei watched her son gloating from across the great hall as they feasted that night.

Joffrey didn't seem to care that Jaime and Ella were taken hostage and now would likely pay the price for his foolishness.

He didn't spare that imbecile Stark so that they could barter for their loved ones back.

Arya, that little wild beast had escaped and now they only had one simple minded little dove to trade. Cersei thinks Sansa isn't good enough to trade for a goat. Staring at the girl in question Cersei cannot help but roll her eyes.

Sansa is as useless as nipples on a breastplate. If the Stark's had any brains they would demand more than that worthless girl. _Robb Stark isn't going to be satisfied with just getting his sister back now... he will want blood. _

Jaime and Ella's blood.

Ella and her hadn't always been close, but Cersei couldn't help but love the girl. She was sweet and gentle.. qualities Lannister's weren't usually known for.

It took years really for her to care for the girl, she had never liked her mother and always felt she was trying to replace her own dead mother, who Cersei loved more than anyone.

When Ella's mother died, Cersei started to see something in the little girl that reminded her of herself.

She could no longer hate the girl when she knew what it felt to lose a mother, the type of blow that never heals.

If her father hadn't forced her to marry King Robert, she may have been far closer to Ella. As it was, she rarely saw the girl and hardly visited when Jaime would.

Still, Cersei often sent her letters and gifts whenever she saw something that reminded her of the bubbly blue eyed girl.

Ella may not be as important to her as her own children, but she was still her blood and an innocent girl that was far too naive to be caught up in the game of thrones.

Cersei even pressured her father to send Ella to the Tyrell's when all of this started, not wanting the girl to get mixed up in this. While Ella was a Lannister, she was a cub while Cersei a lioness. Lionesses protect their cubs and she would be damned if the Stark's thought they could play the game.

She would crush the Stark's and watch as their heads get mounted on spikes. No-one does this to a lioness and gets away with it.

_A Lannister always pays their debts._

xxx

Ella awoke to a pair of blue eyes watching her.

"That's really weird you know,"

He grins and links his fingers through hers and kisses the back of her hand.

"I couldn't help it. You look so beautiful when you're sleeping."

She rolls her eyes and shifts on her side to face him.

The furs around them fall lower and she quickly pulls it back up to cover up her nakedness.

"I've already seen it, there is no need to hide from me." He leans over and places a kiss on her bare shoulder, making her blush from head to toe.

She wants to let out a girlish giggle but bites her lip instead.

"Why are you looking at me with that Robb Stark look?"

Confusion crosses his face.

"Robb Stark look?" he asks.

"Mmm... it's different from your 'just Robb look'. Neither strays too far from your 'Hey, it's time throw some hostages in cages' look"

Robb chuckles at how cute she is.

"I'm sorry. Its just we need to get up soon. We have a lot to do today and I've called a council meeting with the Bannermen."

Ella nods and places a kiss on his chest as she snuggles closer to him.

"Leaving bed sounds terrible. How about I keep it warm for you until you come back." She buries her face into his chest to hide the goofy smile she is sure is taking over her face.

"Sorry love, but I want you at the meeting."

She pulls away and looks at him unsure.

"I don't think that's a very good idea. I'm the enemy, I could only do more harm than good."

Robb's eyes become gentle as he pulls her closer to him and inhales her scent. He places a kiss on her hair before pulling away.

"I want you there. You're a part of this, I meant what I said. You're with me now, always and forever."

His eyes look so hopeful that she cannot imagine taking that hope away. She feels that sinking feeling in her stomach... the same feeling when she knows that she is making a mistake.

But the boyish look in his eyes keep her from voicing this out loud. Since she met him all she has seen is that stern, stressed look that makes him appear far older than his years.. she will not kill that look he has in his eyes now. Its like killing a bunny.

So she gets up with him and dresses in silence, hoping that he knows what he is doing.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"I still don't understand why I have to be here," Ella complained, her golden head bowed over her embroidery. Catelyn gave the girl the best scowl she could muster up in this moment.

Robb had been arguing with his banner men for a good hour whether Renly or Stannis should be King. Robb was set on Stannis, since he was Roberts rightful heir, while some argued that no one would follow a King like Stannis. She had been delegated to keeping an eye on the Lannister girl, but Cate felt more like a babysitter than anything. The girl was completely naive, and so dense she gave Sansa a run for her money.

"I mean, why do I have to watch this? I'm so bored." Ella dropped her embroidery to her lap as Cate shushed her.

_"Now Bran can't be Lord of Winterfell before me, Renly can't be King before Stannis."_

Ella found herself zoning out once again, day dreaming about how cold it was getting and what that meant for them. Were the Stark's finally right? Was Winter really coming? Gods she hoped not. She wanted to wear the new dresses Tyrion had sent over, made of the finest silk in Bravos. Ella was pulled of her thoughts of dresses when Lord Umber stood up and spit right in front of her, causing her to flinch back.

_Disgusting. _

_"Renly Baratheon is nothing to me. Nor Stannis neither. Why should they, rule over me and mine from flowery seat in the South. _

Ella zoned out once again, until the sound of a sword caught her attention. For a moment she thought Lord Umber was planning to attack Robb, until she saw him call him King of the North and bend to kneel at his feet. When others joined in, Ella thought she would get up and run.

No... This wasn't good at all. Joffrey was now King. Her family would never allow Robb to be King too. She watched in utter horror as Robb stood, and accepted. She felt her heart sink, and felt a little dizzy. She tried to remain calm on the outside, but she felt someone's eyes on her. She turned to see Theon, smirking at her with a shit eating grin. She felt nauses.

This isn't happening.

Robb can't be King.

xxx

Robb watched in silence as Ella picked at her food. She refused to eat with the others, choosing to wait until they arrived back at his tent.

"Are you not hungry?" Robb asked, concerned that she looked so pale.

"Not really."

"Are you upset?"

"No."

Robb took a deep breath and reached for the wine and poured himself a glass. She eyed him while he drank and until he gave in and poured her a glass.

"Thank you." She whispered as she downed the whole thing.

Robb sighed and decided he wouldn't push her. He got up and started to undress, before walking to the bed. He needed sleep, but knew it was unlikely to come to him. He was burdened with now being King of the North, not to mention his sisters still being in such danger. He knew Joffrey was cruel and sadistic, who knows what he is doing to his sisters.

When he saw that Ella hadn't budged, he sat on the edge of the cot and rubbed his face.

"Please come to bed," he begged.

Ella looked like she would say no, but instead sighed and got up and started to remove her dress, leaving her in just her shift.

Robb silently held the furs up for her to climb under before getting into the small bed himself.

_Sleep didn't come to either that night. _

_xxx_

"Please eat something." This time his request sounded more like a demand, leaving Ella feeling like a scolded child. It was embarrassing he would scold her in front of his bannermen that way, and she clinched her fists under the table.

Robb watched as she ate exactly two pieces of bread before his mother appeared and Ella made her excuses to join her.

Robb would have ordered her to sit back down and finish her food if he wasn't already running behind. He needed to meet with Lord Bolton about arranging some men to go to the Vale, and babysitting Ella would need to be put aside for now. With a kiss to the top of the head, that didn't go unnoticed by his mother and bannermen, he led Bolton away.

xxx

"Just what do you think you're doing child?" Cate asked in a motherly tone. One that was very forced at the moment. She wanted nothing more than to throw this girl into the Kingslayer's cage to rot.

"I don't know," Ella breathed as she looked to her sewing.

"Is it true that you are sleeping in his tent?"

"Yes," Ella choked as she put her face into her hands and started to cry.

Catelyn wanted to shake the girl but decided that shaking a Lannister would be like shaking a snake. Cold blooded creatures only do whats natural to them, and will end up biting you in the end.

"This is very foolish of you, if anyone finds out about this it could destroy us all. My daughters life's depend on Robb's decisions. If you continue this, you will be the one responsible for their deaths." Cate spat at her.

Ella nodded as she cried, unable to even apologize.

Cate patted the girl on the head and moved her lips to her ear. "Would you like to see your brother?" she whispered.

Ella's head popped up and with wide, hopeful eyes she nodded.

"Please. Could you really get me in there?"

"I believe so. Tonight Robb will be meeting with his council, and I can sneak you into his pin if you promise to keep it a secret. Robb will not be happy about this."

"I promise." Ella swore, wiping her tears.

"Good, I know you're a Lannister but surely I can trust that you will honor your word."

Suddenly a voice startled both women.

"Mother, I ask you only once to never speak this way to her again."

Ella's jaw dropped as Cate stood and rushed to her son.

"Robb, you know this is dangerous. What of your family? What is to become of your sisters when this is discovered? And surely it will be."

"I am aware of the dangers and I will take care of my family. But Ella is a part of that family now. She is with me and there is nothing you can do or say to change that fact."

Catelyn's eyes hardened as she set her jaw.

"Your obsession with this girl will get us all killed."

"That is your opinion and you are welcome to it. But I'm Lord of Winterfell, King of the North and head of this family so you will respect me and keep your opinions to yourself until I choose to ask for them."

Ella stood, "But Robb,-" she started, and with one look she closed her mouth and sat back down.

After Robb gave Catelyn a look that could rival one of Cersei's, she let him lead her back to his tent in silence. She expected him to be angry with her, she expected him to yell at her, threaten her, but he didn't.

Instead he grabbed her shoulders and pressed her roughly against his desk, knocking the breath from her body. His face was only inches from hers, and she could smell wine on his breath. He was breathing against her, hands still pinning her beneath his strong arms.

She did the only thing she could think of. She leaned forward and pressed a feather light kiss against his lips.

His hand went from her shoulder to her face as he gently stroked her cheeks as her eyes closed.

"You're mine," he whispered.

"I am," He nearly groaned and pressed her even further into the desk, his body pinning her down, making her realize just how much stronger than her he was.

"Tell me you won't ever leave me?" He demanded, his face so close to hers that she wondered where his began and where hers ended.

"You can't ask me to do that," she whispered

"Its too late to change your mind!" He yelled at her. "I_ love_ you."

"I _know_!" She shouted back, grasping his face.

And then he was kissing her. Hard and punishing.

She returned his anger in her kisses, grasping at him, their hands touching each other, leaving bruises, creating scars. And she wrapped her legs around him as he picked her up by her bottom and began thrusting his hips against hers.

His mouth found her neck and she gasped as he bit and licked, expressing his frustration through his nips and kisses.

"You're mine," he repeated like a song, his fingers digging into her hips.

She slid off him and pulled him to the bed. When he felt the bed, he threw her down and stood over her. He grabbed her legs and quickly pulled off her boots, nipping at her thighs as he pulled her skirts up. He continued to explore her body with his mouth as she arched her back, her hands begging him to be on top of her.

"I need you," she said desperately.

He let go of her foot and crawled on top of her, pressing his nose to the valley between her breasts. "Not as much as I need you."

"Robb, please, please," she was mumbling now.

He pulled her dress off and, without preamble, stuck his fingers inside of her. She hissed in appreciation.

"Tell me you're mine?" He asked, curling his fingers and massaging her clit.

She sat up, grabbed his face and kissed him with everything she had. He pulled his hand out of her and pulled her against him, deepening their kisses and unlacing his pants. She helped him, haphazardly, unleashing him from his breeches and grabbing him, stroking his length as he moaned.

Without any warning he pushed her back down on the bed, then flipped her over. Before she could protest, he was on top of her and thrusting in from behind, making her eyes cross in bliss.

Once he spilled himself into her, he allowed his limp body to fall on her as she slowly came to reality. She rolled herself out from under him until he lay next to her, eyes closed and breathing hard.

She stared at him as he closed his eyes and the heat of the moment slowly dissipated.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked with regret and shame lacing his voice.

She reached out to touch his face, and he pulled away from her.

"You didn't," she whispered, and he finally reached out, to grasp her hand as he placed a gentle kiss on it before resting it on his chest, over his wildly beating heart.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered, sounding like a boy once again.

"You didn't," she repeated, turning to cuddle him, burying her face in his neck.

"You're going to be the death of me," he finally said, and she pulled herself up, laying her head on his shoulder, looking up at him.

"It's a good way to go," she smiled before kissing his lips.

He pulled her against him, and she held on to him knowing he could be killed tomorrow and this could very well be their last night together. And that frightened her to the very core.

"Your family won't stop until they get you back," he finally said, his Stark jaw set.

"I know," she whispered back before kissing his set jaw.

She took a deep breath and voiced what she had been slowly processing. "This cannot end well Robb. I won't be able to forgive you if something happens to Jaime, and I don't think you would forgive yourself if you don't get your sisters back because you chose to keep me."

"What are you saying?" He asked quietly.

She slid up, until her body was draped over him. She looked down at him, at his slightly damp dark auburn curls, the small freckles over his nose and cheeks, the bright blue ocean eyes surrounded by dark lashes. He was incredibly handsome and she could lose herself in him, stay with him forever and be happy. But this wasn't meant to be, and it wasn't worth innocent people losing their lives over. But he was going to fight tomorrow, and she would not send him off with a broken heart.

"I want you." She kissed him and suckled on his mouth. "Just you, so much."

He sat up, bringing her with him as she straddled his lap, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

They held each other, naked and bare and comfortable. Neither wanting to let go.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I wanted to apologize for not posting, my modem stopped working and I didn't get a new one until this weekend. I wanted to say Happy Easter and to thank those of you who reviewed. Thank you HermioneandMarcus for always leaving such nice reviews, this chapter is dedicated to you... **

**And no, Anon Ella really isn't that dense... not saying she is the brightest crayon in the box though. She is just a naive spoiled girl who was kept away from the politics that her much older siblings enjoyed playing. Shes literally the baby of the family and I'll go into more detail through out the story, but Ella is not a real player in the game. Catelyn hates her and thinks shes really stupid, so I wouldn't really put too much thought on what Cate has to say about her. **

**Psyho17- Talisa and Robb will never, ever be romantically involved in my story. While I may introduce her into later chapters, Robb is head over heels for Ella and will never see another woman in that light. **

Warning, this chapter is going to show a different side to Ella. I enjoy writing characters who are really flawed, and while she is generally a sweet girl, I think anyone in her place would start to become a bit more jaded. So on with the story... **  
**

**CHAPTER 8**

He stopped in front of her and the others watched as they held their collective breath, waiting to see how he would say goodbye to the Lannister girl.

Why he had to do this in front of others was beyond her. She thought their goodbye love making sessions that lasted all night was sufficient enough, and Ella wondered if this was some show of dominance, or maybe his way of marking his territory that she was really his.

Either way it seemed foolish to make this into such a spectacle.

"I want you to be safe and don't worry too much, I'll come back to you. I_ promise_." Robb's voice sounded calm and aloof. _Too calm_, she thought.

His casual air was not convincing her _one bit. _

So, she did what she wanted and wrapped her arms around him, her head rested on his chest sending vibrations through him as she sighed. His hands moved by their own volition to her golden hair.

"I should be the one telling you to be safe," she mumbled into his armored chest. She would have been content to stand there in his arms all day.

He placed a kiss atop her head. "I won't be too long."

She watched him go until he was out of sight and she turned back and headed straight for his tent to cry her eyes out.

xxx

She sat on Robb's cot for a long time, staring the flaps to his tent, waiting for his return. She cried a little, before pushing her tears away with the heels of her hands and returning to staring and thinking and planning. She'd explored the tent, going through all of his belongings and it had yielded little information of use.

_That was until she read the letter, _she scoffed.

Did she feel guilty for snooping? No. Did she feel guilty for betraying his trust? A little. What was a girl to do when you're sleeping with the enemy who is holding your brother hostage in a cage? She wasn't planning on running, she would face her fate but she heard enough whispers from the men in camp to know Jaime wouldn't survive this if she didn't intervene. She would help him escape and let them string her up instead. After-all, Jaime would do it for her in a heartbeat.

She read all of his letters and found them to be interesting, _especially_ the ones from her family.

When she found _the letter_, the one offering a trade of his sisters for her and Jaime, she could hardly stop her hands from shaking and crumpling the letter.

Robb hadn't mentioned it, not even when she asked him what the letter said when he first got it two days ago. He had assured her it was nothing of importance and put it away, distracting her by putting his mouth in places that drove her to ecstasy.

Why wasn't going to trade them?

The only answers she could think of was his need for revenge or him wanting to keep his title of King of the North. He must know Joffrey wouldn't agree to letting him stay King of the North..

Maybe it was both reasons. So all of this, _was for nothing_. He had been King of the North for four days now and spoke of nothing but more battles and making deals with other Lords to use their keeps for food and shelter as they marched South.

Her feelings for him had grown and she told him things, _things she never told anyone_. She opened herself to him completely, mind and body and yet...

He lied to her. _Robb lied to her. _

So _**no**_, she didn't feel guilty.

_Nothing to do but wait._

_xxx_

The flaps of the tent were pushed open and she had jumped to her feet before she realized what she was doing. Catelyn entered, eyes suspicious as always.

The two women eyed each other for a moment before the older one stepped further into the tent and sat at Robb's desk.

"I'm having your dinner brought in for you," Catelyn said as she picked up a letter that was sitting on the desk.

"Am I a pet?" Ella snapped, anger helping her to sound tougher than she felt. Cate laughed, her eyes crinkling in a way that made her face look surprisingly kind.

_Which she wasn't. _

"That's a good way to put it." Cate said as she started to read Robb's letter.

"That's not yours." Ella accused, conveniently ignoring the fact that she herself had already read all of his letters just minutes before.

Catelyn said nothing, only continued to read.

Ella was about to get up and leave the tent, not wanting to suffer her company when Catelyn suddenly cursed and knocked everything that had been on Robb's desk to the floor.

Ella not expecting the outburst jumped. "What is it?"

"Robb's not going to trade you and the Kingslayer for the girls." Cate spat.

"_Oh_," Ella didn't want to mention that she had already read that.

"_Oh_? You do realize that without a trade my girls are as good as dead!" Cate fumed.

"Yes. I imagine so." Ella responded nonchalantly.

Ella thought she would yell, or perhaps leave her in peace, she didn't expect the woman to lunge at her.

Catelyn reached out and with a strength Ella didn't think she had, pulled her up and out of the bed, nails digging into the flesh of her arms.

"Let me _go-"_ she jerked her arms back and Cateyln grabbed her with the other.

"This is your fault. You did this, _I knew you were trouble_. I should have let you _die_ when you had that fever, then maybe I'd have my girls back already."

"Your **_delusional_**, my father would never trade the girls if I were dead. Let go of me!" Ella's temper flared and she shoved Cate with all of her might.

Cate stumbled back and would have fallen if she hadn't caught herself on the desk.

Both women stood there, panting, glaring at each-other.

"This isn't my fault. I didn't ask to become a hostage, I didn't ask for any of this." Ella breathed as she closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to control her anger.

"No, but you are sleeping with him all the same. He won't just give you back now. He will keep you, damning us all, and whats going to happen to my girls then?"

"Then help me. Help Jaime and I escape, and I promise I'll get the girls released for you," Ella's voice shook as she said the words that would ruin her and Robb.

Catelyn said nothing and for a few moments they just looked at each other.

"How would I trust you? I let you two go and whats to keep you to your word?" Catelyn questioned.

"I promise you, I'll do everything in my power to get the girls released. I can't guarantee it will work, but what other options do we have? I don't see Robb getting them back anytime soon and how long before Joffrey gets bored and removes their heads?"

"You aren't as empty headed as you appear," Cate finally said. It was not a compliment and it was not an insult; it was an observation.

_And you're an even meaner old bitch than you appear. _

When it was clear that Ella wouldn't respond to her, Catelyn sighed and turned her back to the girl.

"I need to think this over. We need to have a good plan for it to work and Robb will be back soon. I'll come to you with my decision tomorrow."

Ella nodded as Catelyn turned and disappeared through the tent flaps.

xxx

Ella quietly sang to herself, a song that Tyrion would sing to her when she had a nightmare and would crawl into his bed.

Her mind was overwhelmed and she was so, so angry. She wouldn't have believed she was possible of this much anger three days ago and yet here she was, lying on a bed in her captor's tent.

She was _so_ angry at him. "Ass_hole_," she spat

It was a naive girl's anger mixed with a lion's fury. It burned and it boiled and she wanted nothing more than to hurt him for what he's done. The betrayal, the lie, the fact that she saw this ending so badly for them both and Jaime ending up dead while she can do nothing to stop it all.

And there was nothing to do except for sit on the stupid bed and stare out the stupid tent so her anger bred and spread inside her until she threatened to burst with it.

How dare he take her innocence and tell her he loved her, and then lie to her.

He had no plans of trading her brother for his sisters. She could understand why he wouldn't want to give her back, but why not Jaime? Thousands were dying in battle while he kept her in his bed all the while lying to her.

He told her all he wanted was his sisters back.

He **lied**.

The tent flaps opened and she did not move.

It was one of Robb's guards carrying a large trunk. Well, actually, he was dragging it; it scraped along the ground behind him. He was grinning at Ella and Ella stared flatly back at him.

"A present from King Robb." he set the trunk across the floor from Ella and then moved back towards entrance. He stopped and turned back to look at the unmoving girl.

"Do you need anything?"

There were a few seconds of silence.

"No."

She waited until he was gone before getting up and opening the trunk.

The son of a bitch had gotten her books. Good books, too; ones that she'd seen Tyrion reading. He'd also gotten her more dresses and hair ties, some lavender oil and a brush with a golden handle.

And then she pulled out a beautiful necklace, with woven gold with a pear shaped red ruby in the center. He'd obviously taken over someones home and ransacked it, giving her someone else treasures. She wondered who he'd gotten this from. Did she know them? She assumed who ever it was, they were an enemy of his and an ally of her fathers.

_Did he really think she would think this was sweet?_ He didn't know her at all.

She tossed it aside before digging through the rest of the trunk.

She pulled out a red cloak from the bottom. She instantly recognized it. A golden lion rampant on a crimson field. Next to it was a white cloak with a grey direwolf etched onto it.

She knew what this meant, so she began to sob.

She cried for a long time and as she crushed the Lannister cloak to her chest. Her chest shook and heaved, as tears poured down her face.

For a long time, she repeated just two words. _"I can't."_

She cried herself out and the tears left her feeling raw, like she'd been through hell and back. The tears had drained her, leaving little room for anything but sorrow. Her anger had faded for the moment; but she knew it would be back.

One thing did occur to her after the tears. She was _changed_. She was no longer the innocent, happy girl who always had a smile on her face.

She prayed that maybe she could be, again, one day.

The sky was beginning to grow dark outside and she knew he would be back soon.

She knew for her plan to work, to have any chance of escaping she would need to pull herself together. He needed to think she was still that happy, loving girl that he had left that morning. She had already picked up the items from the floor and put them back in place, as if Catelyn hadn't been there. The letter that changed both women was put back in place, and Ella wondered why he would leave it open for anyone to read.

She figured he had too much on his mind to remember to hide it.

She quickly got up and washed her face, hoping to erase the tears that stained her cheeks.

She practiced smiling and it felt forced, and she knew he would see right through it.

So she decided she would fake a headache, and hoped he would believe it.

xxx

Sometime during the night she felt herself wake. Her heart jumped to her throat when she felt a weight rest heavily on top of her. Her eyes opened and she saw him, his hair in disarray, his eyes dark and full of lust as he loomed over her.

He was positioned above her, between her legs as his arms hooked at the backs of her knees, spreading her open. She held her breath as his demanding lips pressed fervent short kisses, almost violent ones, on her chin. He pressed up against her, as he pulled her night dress up over her head, leaving her bare.

"Robb?" she whispered.

He made a grunting noise as he thrust inside her. Ella swallowed deeply and willed the tears that rose to her eyes to disappear. He was not going to see them, not now. She must not let him know how angry she was. Jaime's life depended on it.

She waited for her body to adjust to the intrusion. When she started to feel something other than the small pain, she began to meet his thrusts as she held onto him, tightening her thighs around his hips as he pumped into her.

There was no steady motion, and she could not even predict his next push inside her. It was erratic, completely devoid of the finesse that he had already shown her he had. Something was wrong with him. He was different with her, more aggressive than she'd ever seen him.

"Tell me you love me," he begged as he dug his fingers into her thighs to pull her even closer to him. He was already deeper in her than she thought possible.

Ella blinked back the tears and cursed herself for crying so easily.

_"Please tell me you love me,_" he begged again, pumping into her even harder.

"I-" she couldn't. _No, she wouldn't. _

"I love you so much," he started to place kisses all over her neck before he whispered it into her ear again "I love you so much Ella,"

His face buried in the crook of her neck as he finally released himself inside her.

He rested his full body weight on her, breathing harshly against her ear. She wanted to shove him off, but settled on closing her eyes and prayed for sleep.

Minutes later, just when sleep almost came she felt him harden inside her again.

She was about to move out from under him when he spoke.

"One more time," he begged, and he surged inside her. Ella gasped. "Please, Ella. One more time."

His voice sounded so broken, sounded like that little boy she would sometimes see in him.

All of her anger she had left her. Whatever he wanted, she would do. Whatever he asked for, she would give. Each thrust of his hips hurt, and it created such exquisite pain that she pushed his head off her shoulder and raised it to meet her eyes. "I love you," she finally said.

Robb's movements grew faster and faster, as her thighs started to scream. "Tell me. _Again,_" he demanded.

"I—love—you," she uttered, with each jarring thrust.

Deeper, he thrust. Sweat rolled down his forehead, down the side of his face, then dripped onto the hollow of her throat.

"Robb," she pleaded, so close, her body seeking that bliss she knew only he could give her.

"Again," he demanded, stopping halfway inside her as he waited for it.

She arched up, begging him with her body to keep going... It hurt and she savored it_ so so much_.

"I love you," she said in a rush. Above her, he stiffened, and his head fell against her forehead.

Her world exploded as he poured himself inside her again. Her nails dug into the flesh of his back as her walls tightened around him, and he pumped a couple more times before collapsing again, this time rolling on to his back and pulling her with him so that her face rested against his sweaty chest.

As he slept beside her, she watched him breathing, counted how many times chest would rise and then fall. She found herself placing a kiss over his heart.

_She loved him_. How and when that happened she wasn't sure.

Still, she would betray him.

She hated feeling so guilty over it, after-all she was certain he would kill Jaime if she didn't set him free first.

He would probably kill her. Any love he had would be gone once he discovered her treachery.

So, she would cherish the last few hours of happiness with him. She placed a kiss on his sweaty forehead and returned to her place pressed against his chest.

xxx

Tywin Lannister was a man who usually remained calm, never allowing others to see him as anything less than in control. He was always in control, calm and collected. So, when he received the raven that morning he fled to his tent to be alone as he became unraveled. He raged and promised his vengeance,

Varys letter told him of what his 'little birds' had reported to him of the Young Wolf's camp.

His _son_, his remarkable son was being treated like an animal. Filthy and half starved in a cage. And _Ella_, his sweet good natured ray of sunshine was being held in Robb Starks _**tent**._ It didn't take a genius to know what the Young Wolf was doing to her.

He had wondered why the foolish Stark boy refused his offer to give back the sisters for his children. Even though technically he had learned that the youngest girl, was missing. He sent out several search parties for her and was sure she would be found soon. So when Robb Stark refused the trade, he assumed the boy just wanted revenge and the Iron Throne for himself.

Now there was another possibility.

Robb Stark wanted it _**all**_, the throne, revenge and his beautiful angelic daughter.

What he would get would be much different. A lion always pays its debts and Robb Stark would be receiving one hell of an awakening.

xxx

"What?" Cersei screeched, her voice echoing throughout the quiet throne room.

"They reported that he had a Lannister cloak made, along with a Stark cloak." Petyr had to force himself not to appear too gleeful at the news. While he didn't want the Stark's to win this, seeing Cersei so upset was definitely a plus.

"How could father allow this to happen?" Cersei growled as she paced in front of Joffrey who was seething behind her.

"If those Stark's think they can force a lion to marry a wolf, they are mistaken! I will have his skin carved from his bones as the vultures eat him alive. Everyone will see what happens to traitors. Let's start with Sansa, and show Robb Stark what's to come!" Joffrey bellowed.

"_No_. We mustn't react just yet. All the Stark's have is their honor. Once everyone finds out what Robb Stark does to innocent girls while holding them captive, that honor will fade and the people will see him for who he really is." Cersei said as she thought of what her father would want her to do, and how much of a mistake Joffrey had already made when he removed Ned Starks head. No, she wouldn't let him make things worse.

Petyr wanted to curse. He was hoping that Joffrey would fly off the hinges and Cersei to allow it. He didn't think she would actually make sense for once.

He would need to ensure that Joffrey did something foolish if his plans were to work. With that thought, he swiftly left the throne room to write a letter.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay I've done a new video for this story with Robb/Ella, its called So Cold and its on my Youtube which you can find the link on my profile.. Check it out if you are bored!

Okay warning, more smut and this gets a bit dark.

This chapter is dedicated to Pyscho17 for her kind reviews.

**Chapter 9**

Ella slips past the tent flaps and collapses onto the bed.

With fumbling fingers she pulls out the letter from inside her dress and re-reads it once again.

Who wrote it is still a mystery and she is unsure of what she should do with it.

_The Guard changes at midnight tomorrow, you will have exactly 6 minutes to release him. Run and don't look back. _

At first Ella thought it was from Catelyn, but when she approached the nasty woman and almost got her head bit off, about needing more time to think it over, Ella realizes its clearly not the crabby old witches note. After some thought Ella realizes that the handwriting was clearly male, not female.

Her next guess was that maybe her father sent a spy in to help, but she was unsure how he could have accomplished that. While her father was very powerful, probably the most powerful man in the Seven, he couldn't have gotten a mole into Robb's camp. At least, she didn't think he could.

The idea that it could be a trap had her terrified, and a part of her didn't want to leave Robb, ever.

But leaving Jaime there could mean his death, so what choice did she really have?

She didn't want anyone she loved to be hurt.. But if this meant saving her brother, she would do it. _ She has to. _

Her eyes flutters closed as she swallows heavily. Girls her age shouldn't have to experience this.

She quickly slipps off her dress and crawls into bed and lets her body relax. Robb was in a council meeting and she wasn't sure when he'd be back. They still hadn't spoken of the cloaks the she had found in the trunk, he was far too busy and she happily avoided him. He did ask why she wasn't wearing her necklace and she quickly put it on, realizing the smile he gave her was completely worth her swallowing her pride.

xxx

Ella woke up with a start. She gasped at the noises that echoed throughout the tent as she fumbled with the lantern that was sitting on Robb's desk, waiting for his return. She hastily tossed on her dress and opens the tent flap to see a struggling Theon being held back by a couple of her guards.

"Milady, we are very sorry," said the larger guard. Another stood behind him holding Theon back. "We told him he couldn't go in without the Kings permission, but he barged right on through."

"What the hell, Ella!" Theon cried out as he struggled with the man. "Tell them to let me go."

Ella nodded. "It's ok," she managed. "Sorry for the confusion. I was expecting him."

The guard let Theon loose with a slight shove. Theon straightened his furs and strode arrogantly into the tent.

He glowered at her. "I need to speak with you."

Ella swallowed and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling uncomfortable with him in there at night, especially since Robb still wasn't back.

"Where is Robb?" Ella asked, ignoring his tone.

"Oh, he was called away. He won't be back for a few hours. I figured we should discuss a few things."

Her eyebrow arched, and she folded her arms across her chest. "Just because I didn't have them throw you out of here on your ass doesn't mean I'll allow you to speak to me this way."

His nostrils flared. "We both know you don't care anything for Robb. You're just pretending to care for him so he will let his guard down and you'll put a knife through his back, since we know how much Lannister's love stabbing people in the back." He stood so close to her that his harsh breathing caused wisps of her hair to float up, then down.

She met his eyes. "I could say the same for you."

"He is like my brother. I would never betray him," he growled.

She gave him a small smile, "Well I care about him, you can choose to believe me or not; it doesn't really matter which. But if he hears about this late night visit, he won't be too happy with you."

He took a step back, then raked his eyes over her. She raised her chin._ She's a lioness and she was tired of being seen as a push over. _

He narrowed his eyes. "If I find out you are lying, I'll make sure they never find your body."

Ella narrowed her eyes at him nodding. "You do that. Now get_ out!_"

With a mocking bow he turned to leave. "Goodnight milady," he drawled.

Once he was gone she tried to fight the tears, hating how weak she had become. With a couple of hiccups she blindly stumbled back to the bed and climbed back in.

She sniffed, then wiped at her tears. She knew she was acting weak and commanded herself to stop crying.

She lasts a couple of minutes before the tears start again.

Just when shes about to give herself another pep talk, something occurs to her.

Theon. He probably left her that note. He wants her to try and let Jaime go so he can be proven right. He's hoping she will do it so he would get the satisfaction of watching Robb wring her neck.

Well, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. If anything, she should probably give the note to Robb, so its not discovered and he thinks she is keeping it from him.

She will _**not**_ let Theon win.

_That good for nothing weasel._

_xxx_

"Your traitorous brother thinks he can do as he pleases, hold my Aunt hostage in his bed and my uncle in a cage. What shall I do with you? Would you like your own cage? While I don't fancy seeing the likes of _you_ in my bed, a cage may be far more entertaining."

Joffrey's words crawl across her skin, and in spite of the stifling heat, Sansa finds herself shivering.

"Please," is all she can say. She hates begging, she knows if Arya were there, she would tell her how pathetic she sounded, right after using needle to gut him. But Arya isn't here, no one is. She is alone and if rumors are true, Robb may not be coming for her anytime soon.

So, she begs and pleads with this vile boy to not hurt her anymore.

"_Please_?" he mocks, "Do you think my Aunt is telling your traitor brother please? No. Lannister's don't plead to wolves."

Sansa lowers her head and stares at her slippers. She wants to tell him Robb would never hurt a woman. That if the rumors are true, Lady Ella is in her brothers bed willingly. She feels a pang her in chest thinking that her brother isn't too concerned with saving her, he seems to be willing to let her rot and be tortured by Joffrey than give up his Lannister girl.

Joffrey cackles as he circles her. "It's a shame really, she's quite beautiful. A real lady, worth ten of you. Yet, she will be ruined by a Stark. That cripple Tyrell may not even want her once she is rescued."

Sansa bites her tongue and keeps her head down. She'd give anything right about now to be with that 'cripple' over Joffrey. Willas Tyrell was handsome and good, he was the type of man who would never hurt her.

"My mother told me I cannot kill you, _yet_." Joffrey lingers on the last word, reminding her that her day to die will come sooner rather than later.

"But she never said I couldn't punish you."

Sansa's eyes finally snap up in time for Joffrey to call out to Ser Meryn to come and teach her a lesson.

xxx

_She sees him across the field, a figure emerging from the pre-dawn mists like a god of war. _Shes unable to pry her eyes of his figure approaching, his auburn curls are matted and caked in dirt and blood. His armor is covered in much worse, yet it reflects the light as if it were brand new.

_Her eyes skitter across the field, as she examines the bodies surrounding them. There are far more than she realized. She wonders why it took so long for her to notice them. _

_As he comes closer, she realizes exactly why she didn't... she was far too focused on the man approaching. His blue eyes glitter as a smile spreads across his face. She wants to smile back, but something is off. Why hasn't he noticed the bodies? He steps over them as if they were nothing, and soon she too forgets about the dead. _

_When he is just a couple feet away, she flings herself against him, uncaring of the blood covering his armor. She only knows one thing... she needs him to hold her. His smell is intoxicating and she inhales as his hands work through her long curls. _

_But she needs more... His lips finds hers as he lifts her up into his arms and carries her few feet until his lips aren't enough for her anymore. She wraps her legs around his waist as she grinds her core against him. He adjusts easily, taking her weight and pulling at her dress, before giving up and ripping it clean off. _

_When she comes up for air again, she sees his armor is gone but she doesn't question how that happened so quickly, only focuses on pulling his breeches down his hips and greedily grabs his hardness, stroking it before placing it at her soaking wet entrance._

_She expects him to enter her, and when he doesn't she growls as she thrusts her hips against his impatiently. _

_"Tell me you're mine first," he demands hot and needy against her ear. _

_"Yes, always," She grunts as she starts to dig her nails into his bottom, trying to pull him into her again. _

_"Promise me always and forever," he demands as he nips her ear lobe. _

_"Of course," she will say anything right now just to feel him in her. Her need for him is almost painful, she needs it so badly. _

_"Tell me you will allow me to kill every Lannister until only you remain." _

_She freezes. What? Suddenly his weight on her is too much, too heavy. She starts to push at him to get off of her, but its no use. He is too heavy. _

_She starts to panic when he growls and bites her neck so hard she screams. _

_He doesn't let up and she is now thrashing against him, trying to get him to let go. But he won't, she knows he won't but she fights anyways. _

_When he pulls his teeth from her flesh she sighs in relief, that is short lived. With one swift hard thrust he is in her, pumping so deep she can hardly stand it. _

_When fighting doesn't help she starts to cry, it hurts so badly she can feel him ripping her apart. _

_His grunts are the only sound now and she turns her face away, unable to watch what he's doing to her. Something beside her catches her attention. _

_Its one of the bodies she had forgotten about. She recognizes the mans hair, its as golden as hers. When her eyes travel down to his eyes, she lets out a whimper before feeling her stomach heave. _

_It's Jaime._

Ella thrashes against the strong arms holding her pinned to the bed, the horrified look on Jaime's face is still with her.

"No, no no no no no," she repeats as Robb pushes her sweaty golden locks away from her face.

"Its just a dream, you're safe, I've got you," he assures her as he pulls the sobbing girl into his lap.

When she recognizes his voice she instantly calms, slumping into his hold as she fights the urge to purge her dinner.

"Shhh, its okay. It isn't real Ella, I've got you," he soothes as he gently kisses her hair and pulls her tighter against his chest. She allows him to rock her, his gentle words and soft kisses is the only thing keeping her from falling apart. When she finally calms down, Robb pulls back to examine her face.

"What were you dreaming about?" he questions, concern clearly showing on his tired face.

Ella hesitates. When his blue eyes traps hers, she relents.

"Everyone was dead. My family, all dead."

Robb sighs as he pulls her close again and she rests her cheek against his bare chest.

She realizes its the middle of the night still, by the look of him he just got in.

"Where were you?"

Now its time for him to hesitate.

"Robb?" She asks again, her voice starting to shake.

"I was meeting with Loras Tyrell."

Ella processes this as her stomach drops.

"Willas," it isn't a question and he nods.

"What did he-" she trails off, unable to finish the question.

"They wanted to offer an alliance. The Tyrells are backing Renly's claim, but they are willing to allow the North to remain free if we join forces against the Lannister's. Renly will be named King of everything south of us."

"Is that it?" she asks in relief.

For a few minutes he just looks at her, his eyes searching her face for something. Ella wasn't sure what, but finally he speaks. .

"Loras wants me to hand you over to him."

"What about Jaime?" Ella quickly asks, interrupting him.

His eyes flash as his jaw sets.

"Him I get to keep."

She can hear the blood rushing in her ears, her hands start to shake as she tries to grasp onto something, anything.

"But, you can't-"

"I can't what?" He interrupts her, "You seem to care little about leaving me, all you care about is your brother. You said you loved me, was that a lie?" Robb yells furious and hurt.

"I do love you," she yells right back.

"You do? Why didn't the thought of you leaving me to go back to **_him_** upset you? Please tell me how that part of the deal doesn't bother you."

Ella isn't really sure how to even go about answering that. Her main concern is Jaime, her brother. Why doesn't he get that?

So she glares at him while he glares right back. If looks could kill they'd both be dead right now.

Suddenly his hands are distracting her from her thoughts as he pushes her flat on her back on the bed and starts to pull her shift off of her.

_"What are you doing?_" she yells when he gets fed up with trying to get it over her head, and instead shoves it up her hips to leave her bottom half bare.

"You're mine," he growls at her.

She bites back the whimper that wants to climb out of her throat, because she won't give him that satisfaction of knowing how much his rough animal behavior is turning her on. She's ashamed at how needy she sounds when she moans when he nips his way down her neck all the way to her heaving breasts.

When he roughly sucks one nipple as if he were a babe, hungrily feeding from its mother she can't restrain her cries as she grips the furs in her fists.

She can feel him smirking against her other breast when she starts to rub her body against his, needing more.

"Please," she begs.

"Please what?"

"Please," she mutters. "I need—I need to—" She does not know what she needs.

"Do you want this?" he asks as he dips a finger into her.

Sighing she pushes her pelvis up to push his finger deeper into her.

"Please, more,"

"This?" He asks as he adds another finger.

"Ungh,"

He laughs as he pulls his fingers out. Shes about to cry from disappointment until his breath travels down over her belly button and then he exhales over her core.

Suddenly her hands are in his hair, pulling him closer to her.

Robb moans as he takes long rough swipes at her slit, moaning when she starts to explode.

He drinks in everything she gives him until she starts to settle back down.

He isn't done though, and with a hard thrust hes in her, as deep as he's ever been.

The brutal way he pounds into her shakes the cot so much she wonders when it will collapse.

She soon forgets though as he pulls her hair and forces her mouth on his, making her taste herself on his lips.

When she explodes again, he decides to flip her on her back as his hands roan down the arch of her back and to her pale bottom.

She isn't sure if she should be embarrassed or turned on when he starts to roughly rub her cheeks as he places kisses and licks down her back.

"Do you like that?" he asks, barely restraining himself from putting his member between those soft round cheeks. He instead bites her shoulder making her cry out and then places soft licks and kisses to soothe it.

"Please, please," she pants out.

"Suddenly his voice changes when he softly whispers how much he loves her into her ear before thrusting into her core, groaning at how wet and tight she feels.

"I love you too," she moans out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**14 years ago... **

Cersei was furious when she learned that Jaime was planning to abandon her with her new husband. Going to Casterly Rock for a _child's_ first birthday was ridiculous and she couldn't fathom that a one year old would even be aware of such a day, or even notice who did or didn't come.

It was bad enough that after recently losing her own child she would have to suffer being left alone in a castle with a man who clearly hated her, a man who was in love with a dead woman.

So when it was time for him to go, she made a split second decision to go with him. After all her husband didn't care if she left, or even came back for that matter.

Upon arrival her father ordered Jaime to meet with him leaving Cersei to wander around their childhood home in boredom.

She decided to visit her mothers quarters, as she always did when she came home. She always felt closer to her mother as she sat in her chair, the same chair her mother would as she watched her and Jaime play together. She felt that being in that same chair would somehow bring back her spirit, and she wouldn't be so alone in this cold, cruel world.

As she passed several of the guests rooms she heard a cry that made her freeze. Against her better judgment she went to the room where the cries were becoming increasingly louder. Through the open door she noticed one of the milkmaids feeding the small girl with golden curls that had started to drift asleep. Deciding she didn't want to be caught showing any sort of attention to the child, so she quickly left and proceeded to her mothers quarters.

She spent about an hour there until she decided to go and see if her father was finished with Jaime.

Passing the door to the child's room once again, she decided to peek in. Without her knowing it, her feet took her to the babes cradle where she was softly snoring in a deep sleep. Cersei thought she looked just like the small dolls she used to have when she was a girl. The babe murmured in her sleep, small little bow-lips pouting ever so slightly. She also couldn't help but notice that child had her lips. Suddenly she reached out and, careful not to be seen, ran a finger over the babes soft pale cheek.

And then a voice from behind her spoke.

"Don't tell me you've finally noticed how adorable she is," Jaime taunted.

Cersei groaned. Men. Worthless,_ all of them._

"How long have you been here?" he asked, making his way to stand beside her as they both stared down at the little doll.

"Not long," she said as she watched him start to reach for the sleeping babe.

Before he could disturb her, she reached out and slapped his hand. 'You'll wake her up!"

"I want to see her, its been too long and we came all this way," Jaime argued.

"You're entirely too mushy when it comes to Ella," Cersei declared, a slight smirk on her lips.

Jaime didn't bother denying it. He was quite aware that she really found his little unnatural fixation with everything to do with their baby sister very humorous and endearing.

"I am not," he replied, peeking at the sleeping child from the corner of his left eye, careful not to get caught.

"You're ridiculous," she barked before turning and storming out of the room. Slamming the door to prove a point. She smiled as she heard the babe wake and began to cry. Let him adore her while she's screaming.

xxx

**Present Day... **

Cersei isn't sure what she had expected, when she stepped into the throne room after hearing from one of her hand maidens that Joffrey was punishing the little dove publicly. So when she entered the throne room, she wasn't the least bit surprised at what she found.

Kneeling on the floor, Sansa clutches her torn dress over her small chest as she heaves with tears streaking down her too innocent face. And Joffrey... its a tad funny watching him aim that cross bow at the terrified girl.

None of this bothers her as much as it should.

Perhaps her hate for anyone with the name 'Stark' keeps her detached when it comes to their pain.

Perhaps she herself wishes to inflict pain on the poor girl for retribution for what Robb Stark has done. After all, the boy has her siblings hostage. She didn't bat an eyelash when Catelyn Stark took Tyrion. _Yes_, she _pretended_ to be furious over it, but really she thought the women had done them all a favor.

But_ now,_ now they have the only man shes ever loved, the man who is her other half and the sister she always wanted to protect.

Knowing Robb Stark is probably torturing Jaime while raping Ella erases any sort of sympathy she may have had for the young girl.

When her eyes finally meet Joffrey's a chill runs down her spine. There's a darkness in his eyes, different from what she is used to with him. It reminds her of terrible things— things like what the Mad King was famous for doing. She also knows that no matter what he does, or plans to do, she will always be there for him.

He may be a monster,_ but hes her monster._

"_Mother_, so glad you could join us," Joffrey sneers.

Cersei doesn't miss the way he spits the word 'mother' at her. Like an insult rather than a term of endearment.

_ What a little shit he's become. _

"I need Sansa's help with something," she says, making sure her tone is firm. He may be King but she would always be Queen. No matter what he would like to think.

"Ah, well as you can see we're busy. I'll have her brought to you when we're done."

Her gut tells her to stop this, that Jaime and Ella will suffer for his foolishness. And she's always trusted her gut since she was old enough to even remember. Things worked that way when you were a woman forced to play the game of thrones, you relied only on yourself and not the say-so of any other bastard trying to screw you over.

So, she is actually relieved when Tyrion arrives and puts a stop to things. She didn't have it in her to take sides with a Stark today. Or ever really.

xxx

"So, sweet sister of mine, what are your plans to make peace with Robb Stark so we can get our family back." Tyrion asks as he lazily puts his small legs over the side of the chair he is becoming far to comfortable in.

She glares at him until he smiles and moves his feet back to the floor.

"Shouldn't you be asking Joffrey this? He _is_ the King, I hold no power here," she lies so easily and he clearly sees through it.

A snort escapes his lips before he reaches for her goblet of wine.

She wants to jump across the table and strangle him.

"No really. What are his demands exactly?" he asks.

"I thought you would know, didn't you just come from father?" he's testing her and she doesn't appreciate being played with, especially not by the likes of him.

"Ah, yes father is very unhappy about all of this," he says before he takes another gulp and smirks at her.

"He is quite disappointed that you would allow Joffrey to be so foolish as to remove Ned Starks head. Wouldn't it have just been easier to let him take his girls and go?" he asks.

"You keep acting as though I had some part in this. I can't control Joffrey anymore than you could become someone of importance."

He ignores that.

Worry suddenly crosses his face as he finishes his wine. "I've got spies that have told me Jaime is being kept in a cage like an animal. He's hardly recognizable."

"He's strong, he'll survive," she hopes.

"What about Ella? She isn't strong and spies tell me he's been bedding her. She's ruined if father doesn't arrange her release so she can marry, or worse marry the Stark boy. I've also heard that she goes to his bed willingly, that shes in love with him."

**"You lying bastard,"** she hisses, furious that he would even suggest such a thing.

"You know I'm not. I wouldn't dare lie about her. You know how much I love her, we all do."

"Even**_ if_ **she is going to his bed willingly, shes his captive. She doesn't have a choice and I'm sure she's terrified of him, or maybe hoping if she stays in his bed he will release Jaime,"

Tyrion studies his empty goblet for a few moments.

"I know Ella, and she has a good heart. She will do anything to help Jaime. I'm afraid she's sacrificed herself to the wolves to save him."

Finally they agree on something, but of course she doesn't tell him that.

xxx

Ella watched from the warmth of the tent as Robb spoke outside with the guards. They had been sleeping for less than an hour when they awoke to cries coming from outside. Robb wouldn't allow her to come with him, but she was able to see from the tent what had happened. Some of the soldiers had been attacked while out patrolling. Most of the men died, but a few made it back but were all in bad shape. Robb was out helping the injured, wrapping bandages around some while speaking quietly with the dying ones, showing them that they would not die alone, or in vain.

She found it endearing how he treated his men, as if he were one of them. She knew that was one of the many differences between her father and Robb. She'd never seen her father help, much less bandage one of his injured men.

Robb _cared_ about his people.

When they finally alone again, she helped him remove his clothes as he gave her a questioning look.

"What? Can I not help you undress?"

"Yes, but why?"

"I just want to show you how proud I am of you. The way you help your men, its sweet."

Robb rolls his eyes as he pretends to be insulted. "Sweet, I'm _not_ sweet. Women are sweet, men, well we're supposed to be strong and firm."

Its time for Ella to roll her eyes as she grabs a rag and dips it into warm water before bringing it to the back of his neck. He closes his eyes and leans into her touch as she caresses him with it, luxuriated in the feeling of her taking care of him.

It was moments like these that she realized how much he meant to her. Her feelings also terrified her. She knew there was something strong in her that did not want to give him up, so how was she supposed to do it when the time came?

When she thought about it- And she had, she didn't know what she was going to really do. The only thing she really did know is that she is irrevocably and ardently in love with him and no matter what her heart would be broken.

xxx

A couple hours later Ella found herself watching him talk in his sleep. She was incapable of falling back asleep again, and the weight of it all was on her chest, leaving her emotionally exhausted.

She still needed to show Robb that note.

So why didn't she?

Her brain told her it was probably Theon, but her heart told her it_ wasn't._

_What was she supposed to do? Roll over and pretend Jaime would be safe here, that Robb will keep him alive? Or, more ridiculous yet, should she betray Robb in the worst way by saving Jaime? _

She wasn't being overly dramatic when she assumed earlier that Robb would wring her neck when she helped Jaime._ Because, he would._

_Jaime would risk his life for hers in a heart beat. _

So with that final thought, Ella decided that yes, she would risk it all to get Jaime out of there.

So now, she was faced with the unpleasant task of dealing with Robb after she lets Jaime loose. _Because she would not be running with him. _

_xxx_

The next morning Ella walked on eggshells around Robb and his terrible mood. He had snapped at everyone who dared entered his tent while he went over the letters necessary letters and maps. Ella tried to stay quiet in the background until he had thrown his goblet off the desk, as he cursed her family.

"What is it?" she ventured, immediately regretting asking when he lifted his head to glare at her.

"Your father has been sending his men out to rape and pillage more villages. This time outside of White Harbor."

"I'm sorry," is all she can say.

"Why are _you_ apologizing, you're not sending men to terrorize my people." Robb bit out.

"I'm sorry that he's hurting innocent people, and I'm sorry you're upset."

And just like that his anger fades. She exhales when he stands and approaches her on the bed.

The expression on his face as he stands over her makes her heart beat faster. He looks awestruck and bewildered yet determined as he cups her face and places a gentle but firm kiss against her forehead. She closes her eyes and savors his touch, so terribly sweet she swears she's going to cry if he doesn't cut it out.

When he pulls back his smile makes her laugh.

"What?" he asks, amused that shes finding this funny.

"Its nothing really,"

"No what's so funny?" he asks as he bends to force her to lay on her back as he crawls over her, pinning her under his strong arms.

"Nothing," she says as he starts to place teasing kisses that tickles along her exposed collar bone.

"Tell me," he mumbles against her skin.

"Fine. Its just you sometimes look at me like-, well like I'm the center of your world,"_ she cannot believe she just uttered those words. She's an idiot. _

He is no longer smiling. Instead his expression is completely serious. Finally when she is about to take it back, he speaks.

"That's because you are the center of my world," he confesses.

She can hardly breathe, and swallowing has become next to impossible.

"I don't think you realize how much you mean to me," he says as he lets his body weight cover her, pressing her into the small bed.

She stares up at him as her eyes water. Finally she figures out how to swallow again.

"I don't think you know how much you mean to me either," she finally admits.

He stares intently at her for a few moments before his lips meet hers.

She knows then, that while she still fully plans on letting Jaime go, she will never forgive herself for this betrayal. She knows he certainly won't.

xxx

After sharing a meal with his council, Ella fidgets under the table. Her hands are sweaty and she feels like she will pass out from dizziness if she has to stand anytime soon. Robb's mood has improved since this morning, and she knows their lovemaking was probably the cure he needed to help him relax. She fidgets in her seat as she feels his seed still spilling out of her. She feels gross and wants to take a bath but Robb has been taking her so often lately that it would be pointless when he ravages her again once they are alone.

A small voice in the back of her mind tells her she will no longer have to worry about it, that once she frees Jaime he will either kill her or throw her in her brothers cage.

She dismisses that thought knowing it will do no good to linger on it.

When the plates are taken away from their table, Robb gets down to business. He grips her hand under the table and she squeezes it reassuringly

"I wanted to discuss the deal Loras Tyrell has offered," Robb says in his commanding-no funny-business- end of the world- tone that only a Stark seems capable of.

Lord Umber is the first to respond, "Well tell us already, I've got some ale back in my tent that's not gonna drink itself,"

Everyone chuckles accept for Robb and Ella.

"Loras has offered us an alliance, his army will back Renly's claim as King of the South, while leaving the North as an Independent Country."

A few grunts of agreement are heard.

"But at what cost?" Lord Bolton interrupts.

Robb glances to Ella who nods reassuringly back at him. This part, they didn't ever discuss again and Ella is sure he will agree. It only makes sense that they join forces, even if it means Ella goes back to Willas, which will probably be for the best when Robb finds out what she's planning to do.

"They want me to hand Ella over to them," Robb's expression darkens and he starts to grip her hand so tight she winces.

Silence.

"Well, that doesn't seem so bad," Theon hollers from his place at the end of the table with a viscous grin.

Robb shoots him a look that promises pain as he grinds his teeth and sets his jaw.

" But she's yours now," Lord Umber bellows, shocking everyone including Ella who gapes at him. Even Robb's mouth is hanging open.

Ella nervously glances around at all of the men, who all seem equally shocked by Lord Umber's words.

"You can't be serious, shes a Lannister, the ENEMY!" Theon shouts back as he stands up, pounding his fists on the table.

"You're getting too big for ya breeches boy!" Lord Umber yells back as he too stands.

Robb sees this is getting out of hand and quickly stands too, letting go of Ella who is too shocked to do anything. She can feel Greywind right behind her, so close his fur is brushing her back. He lets out a low growl towards the men across from them.

"Now, lets discuss this calmly." Robb begins as Lord Umber turns on him.

"I've followed you all the way here, and I've fought for you, lost family for you. I declared you my King knowing you were going to be an honorable one. Now, I wouldn't have ever imagined myself saying this but I guess I'll have to. You are our King, and that means something to us all," he looks around at the men surrounding them.

Robb nods as Theon rolls his eyes.

"Anyone with eyes can see how you feel about her, and how she feels about you. I think we all can hear what you two are up to when you're alone in your tent," laughs are heard as Ella's face goes bright red.

"Now, I haven't said anything yet since we're at war, but you need to marry that girl before you shame her to all of Westeros," Lord Umber barks at Robb who's eyes have grown so wide it would be funny if she wasn't the one they were talking about.

**"No!"** Catelyn's voice is heard above everyone as she approaches them from behind. It was pretty clear she had been lingering near by listening in on their discussion.

Robb turns to his mother with a look so cold Ella feels bad for her.

"You can't do that," Theon shouts as he approaches Robb and grips his shoulders.

"Why would he listen to you_ kracken_," Lord Umber yells.

"Because I'm his brother and this is insanity," Theon shouts back.

Surprisingly another much calmer voice interrupts them.

"GreatJon is right, you must marry her. If you don't, not only will her reputation will be damaged but yours as well. She's your captive, if the other houses find out you've bedded her without marrying her, they will turn their backs on you." Dacey Mormont says as she too stands.

"This is non-sense!" Cate screams as Theon agrees. "She's a _Lannister_, the enemy. You want a Lannister as your _Queen_?"

"I know I don't," Theon boasts.

Ella expects others to agree, but no one does.

"If you marry her, it could benefit our cause. This could divide some of the Lannister supporters. Taking her as your Queen shows you are willing to make peace." Edmure Tully states as Catelyn gasps and gives him a look of utter betrayal.

Robb seems to gain his confidence back as he sees some of the men supporting him. He stands tall again and speaks, commanding everyone's attention.

"I love her, and I will make her my Queen. We will marry in front of the old gods and I wish for you all to be there to witness for us. I want you to respect her not only as my wife, but your Queen." Robb's voice is so fierce, so commanding that for a moment Ella can only watch him in awe.

But then his words sink in.

**_No._**

Thoughts that she purposely ignored before, now dominate her mind. Robb is sacrificing his sisters lives by keeping her, surely Joffrey and Cersei will do something terrible to them as revenge. Why would Robb even suggest this, knowing his sisters will be punished for his stupid decisions?

She wants to stand and tell them all to go straight to hell, tell them she isn't going to marry this man who keeps her brother in a cage.

She wants to tell them that while she loves and adores this boy, he is just that. A boy playing a mans game. He has been making some pretty questionable decisions lately, and now she finally sees that hitching her wagon to his may not be the smartest move she could make.

She wants to tell them they are all a bunch of idiot, back-wood Northerners for even considering this, and her father will slaughter them all for even suggesting it.

She wants to tell them that while she is very fond of her young Wolf (probably loves him) but for all of the previous reasons, she is going to politely decline.

She wants to, but the look in Robb's eyes stops her. He would not only be crushed, he would be humiliated.

_ She also doesn't fancy being in cage again. _

So she looks around at all the faces surrounding her. Some seem resigned to this, some seem bored, some like GreatJon and Dacey Mormont seem to want this, and then some look flat out angry. Theon and Catelyn look furious.

Then someone else catches her attention.

Lord Roose Bolton is staring at her with a look that she cannot even begin to describe.

He looks as if he is trying to express something to her, something that she should already know.

When he gives her a small nod she figures it out.

The note.

Roose Bolton wrote that note, which means he is working for her father.

How she came to that conclusion she isn't really sure, but something in her gut tells her that its true.

His small nod is telling her to agree,_ for now_.

So she slowly gets to her feet and reaches for Robb's hand and thanks them all as graciously as she can in this moment and then looks to Roose one last time as Robb pulls her back to their tent. Bolton gives her a look and mouths '_midnight'._

_xxx_

Before Robb can pull Ella into their tent, Catelyn approaches and pleads with Robb to speak with her. The look in her eyes tells Ella that she is about to rat her out for trying to get her to help her release Jaime.

When Robb blows his mother off and tells her he will speak to her in the morning Ella relaxes. By morning, she and Jaime will be gone. Even though she had decided to stay behind and face Robb, now she decides it would be utterly foolish of her. She's also a bit afraid of what Robb will do.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

When they finally make it back to the privacy of his tent, Ella is furious. She hesitates while he starts to undress. Turning around slowly, he smiles at her as he sits to remove his boots.

She's **had** it.

"How dare you do that to me!"

Robb seems to be taken by surprise as his brows furrow.

"Do what?"

Honestly, how could he even ask her that? She wanted to cause him physical harm so, _so_ badly.

"You! You didn't even ask me if I wanted to marry you, instead you announce it in front of everyone, so that it leaves me no choice but to accept!"

Anger crosses his face as he stops removing his boot and stands.

"I don't need to ask you what I already know. Of course we're going to be married. What did you think would happen?" He yells back.

_Oh yes, _she definitely wanted to cause the man physical harm- "I'm already betrothed to another. And my father would **never** allow this."

"You're father will be dead soon, so I doubt he will care much one way or the other," he spits as he gets in her face.

For a second shes too shocked to respond. When she finally processes it, she reaches out and slaps him across the face, as hard as she could. Her hand stings and she thinks that even Cersei would be proud of that hit.

Robb's jaw clenches as his face starts to heat. She thinks for a moment that he will hit her back, she flinches when his hand goes to up to run through his wild curls. At this his eyes soften a tad and he looks like he wants to apologize, but decides against it.

"You really think I'd marry the man who will murder my father? What of Jaime? Are you going to kill him too?" Shes outright crying now.

"Yes, I was planning on it," he growls back unsure if he's just trying to upset her.

She goes to slap him again but he catches her wrist and twists it so that she gasps in pain as he pulls her into his chest.

"Don't do that again," he seethes.

"Or what? You're going to kill me too?" She is now crying so hard she isn't sure if he can actually understand her.

"Of course not, but I won't allow you to hit me either,"

"Let me go," she screams as she tries to remove herself from his bruising grip.

"I don't want to fight with you, but you're being unreasonable." Robb says as he finally loosens his hold on her wrist and gently rubs it, trying to soothe the pain.

She wants to slap him again but settles on shoving him away from her.

"Don't touch me. And I'll never marry you," she vows.

"Why not?" he bites out.

"I told you before, I would never forgive you if something happens to Jaime,"

"After everything he's done you're still going to defend him?" Robb all but shouts at her in frustration.

"He didn't do what you are accusing him of. He would never,"

He laughs in disbelief.

"Which part? Pushing my little brother from a window, or fucking your sister?"

She could barely contain how enraged she was. How _dare _he insinuate such a thing. "That is a disgusting lie," she spits.

"It isn't. Its the truth and I think deep down you know it is."

She shakes her head as she backs away from him. He doesn't allow her to go far and soon shes backed into a corner.

"No," her voice cracks. The room is starting to spin, when did everything become so blurry?

"It is. You're in denial. You're not stupid, or as naive as you want everyone to believe. You've seen something that tells you that what I'm saying is true, I can see it in your eyes that you have..." He advances on her and she tries to run around him, only to be caught around the waist as he pulls her flush against him. Shes shaking her head in denial, tears falling down her cheeks as she refuses to believe it.

"If you had a shred of decency you will let me go home. Please." she allows him to hold her up as she starts to fall apart. He holds her against his chest as she cries, knowing that no matter what he cannot allow her to leave. He knows she needs time, and maybe, just maybe she will come around. The sad fact is that if she still refuses, he will have to force her. He doesn't want it to come to that, so he prays that she will come around. He cannot allow her to leave, they've gone too far now. There is no going back for them. Even if he didn't love her, he would have to marry her since he's likely already put a baby in her belly. A Stark baby.

So no, he will never allow her to leave.

xxx

Ella cried herself out until she pretends to fall asleep. Robb's wrapped around her from behind and she wonders what time it is. She wonders if Roose Bolton is still waiting for her, and quietly maneuvers herself out of Robb's arms, reassuring him when he starts to wake that shes just going to relieve herself. He drowsily nods and falls back asleep. She tip toes past GreyWind who is sleeping by the entrance as she peeks her head outside.

She's shocked to see that the usual guards aren't there.

Part of her wants to turn around and crawl back into bed with Robb, but another part knows she needs to at-least help Jaime get away. So she pulls on her boots and slips out of the tent and makes her way to her brothers pen.

No one stops her.

As she approaches, shes shocked to see that the pen is empty. She spins around looking in every direction when a hand covers her mouth from behind, keeping her scream muffled.

"Shh, you'll wake up the entire camp," Jaime whispers as he releases her.

Seeing him actually standing brings tears to her eyes as she clings to his chest. He hugs her until a throat clearing pulls them apart.

"You must go now, there isn't much time before you're discovered." Roose Bolton says from behind them.

Ella looks to Jaime with sad eyes. "You must go without me,"

"Don't speak such nonsense," Jaime replies angered at the suggestion.

"I'll be fine but you should go," Jaime looks at her like shes lost her mind.

Roose Bolton seems mildly annoyed at them both as he interrupts "After you cross the river you will find a horse waiting for you. Ride and don't stop until you reach the forest where your fathers men will be waiting," Roose instructs before swiftly turning and abandoning them.

They both watch him go before Jaime turns and begins to pull her again.

"No, I can't go with you." She tries to pull away from his grip, but even with several days of being in a cage- half starved, he is much stronger than her.

"We're leaving together." he growls at her, his pace quickening so that she stumbles as she attempts to keep up.

"Jaime, please - I want to stay." she pleads.

At this he comes to a stop as he turns to look at her in disbelief.

"What has he done to you?" he seethes, reaching for his sword which isn't there. He almost wants to go back just to kill the foolish Stark boy. How dare he touch a Lannister. He will rip his heart out with his bare hands.

"Nothing, but I'm not in danger and you will go faster without me." She doesn't make eye contact knowing if she does he will see the truth.

His eyes narrow as he grabs her chin to force her to look at him.

"You're lying. So is this why you're wanting to stay? Sleeping with the enemy?" Jaime accuses with disgust lacing every word.

"_You_, you arrogant ass! You have no right to judge me, not with what you've been doing!"

At this Jaime halts, his whole body freezes as he feels his breath leave him.

She now realizes Robb was right. She did know the truth. How she denied it for so long was beyond her.

"You pushed that little boy from the window didn't you?" she is whispering so low he can barely hear her.

"We have about two minutes before the entire camp is awake and searching for us. We can discuss this when we're on the other side of that river.

When she doesn't budge he sighs as he grabs her wrist in a bruising grip and he pulls her with him.

She immediately starts to struggle, not wanting him to touch her.

"Don't touch me," Ella bites out as she tries to pull away from him.

"Be angry at me later, when we're safe." Jaime bites back, as he dodges her swings at his head.

In the distance Ella sees a familiar shape approaching seconds before Jaime hears the low growl.

Jaime doesn't hesitate as he slings her over his shoulder and dives into the freezing waters.

She cannot stop the squeal that escapes as the water rises to her chest. Its so cold she can hardly move, and the current is so strong Jaime is having a difficult time moving forward.

Suddenly the next step leaves her head under water and panic rushes through her as Jaime's hand slips out of hers. "NO, Jaime-" she screams as the water takes her away.

Without his hold on her, shes dragged down stream, flailing out to grab onto anything she can reach. She struggles to keep her head above the surface as shes pulled further down the river, and soon her struggles weaken. She isn't sure how long shes been in the water, but soon she can no longer feel the the cold. Her body is numb to it, and she knows this is a really bad sign. She realizes she probably going to die in this water, and accepts her fate as her struggles stop and the water takes her under.

xxx

"WHAT?" Robb yells, furious as he looks around at his guards.

"It appears he was taking her against her will, one of the men returning from patrol says he had to carry her over his shoulder to get her into the water." Edmure says as he tries to calm Robb down. Its clear that the knowledge that Ella didn't run on her own wasn't helping as much as they hoped it would.

"Find them. Now!" he roars as he starts to dress and grab his sword.

It only takes a minute before he is out looking for the nearest horse.

When he sees Theon's smirking face approaching, he loses his shit. "So your whore ran away?"

Theon doesn't have time to even defend himself before Robb punches him across the face, the impact forcing Theon to the ground.

This doesn't stop Robb who then straddles his best friend as he starts pounding his fists into him with total abandon. The wolf in him is unleashed and it takes several of his men to pull him off.

Theon starts to get back up as he wipes his bloody face with his shirt sleeve.

"I didn't do anything," he yells back at him as Robb fights the arms restraining him.

"You're enjoying this," Robb accuses.

"It's not my fault you chose a deceitful whore as your Queen," Robb roars as he flings the men holding him off. He springs at him again until he has Theon pinned to the ground again. His hands go around his neck as he starts to choke him.

"There's tracks leading this way," Dacey calls as she warily approaches, eyeing Theon first and then Robb.

Robb shoves off of him as he heads in the direction of the river.

xxx

Through blurry eyes Ella watches as a figure crouches down over her, she feels a warm hand caress her cheek. She tries to focus on the man above her, shes sees wild auburn curls and as her vision adjusts, she then sees familiar ocean blue eyes.

"Robb?" her voice cracks.

"Shh. I'm here." He was gentle picking her up. "Let's get you out of here."

Confusion settles around her as she frantically looks at their surroundings.

"Where are we?"she croaks. The sun is bright and she shields her eyes.

"Shh, you're safe." Robb assures her as he pulls her tighter into his chest. Soon she is put on a horse as Robb gets on behind her. She leans into his chest heavily, as she tries to cover her eyes again.

They don't ride for long before they are back at camp. Ella stays quiet until Robb helps her out of her soaked dress and guides her naked body to the bed. She frowns when he covers her with the furs and stands.

"Where are you going?"

He bends to place a gentle kiss on her forehead before he responds.

"We're looking for the Kingslayer."

At this she remembers. Tears fill her eyes as she tries to sit up.

"Please just let him go," she begs.

Robb frowns at her, clearly feeling torn but his eyes remain stern.

"I'm sorry love. You're family still has my sisters. I need him if we are to get them back."

"But, you have me. Trade me."

Robb shakes his head.

"I've told you that isn't an option." he guides her back down against the pillow as he pulls the furs higher. "Get some rest, when you wake I'll be back."

She watches him go and prays that Jaime got far enough.

xxx

"Who could have pulled this off without leaving any trace?" Robb asks warily, wishing he could just find the Kingslayer so he may return to his bed. The bed that currently held the naked woman who seem to take over all of his thoughts.

"I think its clear it was one of the Freys, they cannot be trusted. You know Tywin Lannister probably has them all in his pocket." Great Jon barked.

"None of them could have been able to pull this off. No, its someone who you trust. Someone who has their own agenda." Dacey argues.

Robb watches as his council bickers back and forth. He's exhausted and hasn't eaten all day. He spent half the night searching for Ella until she was discovered a couple miles down river with Greywind at her side. She looked so pale for a moment he thought she was dead. If it hadn't been for Greywind keeping her warm she probably would have been. He didn't think it was possible to feel so many emotions in just a few seconds before he reached her. He thought for sure he had lost her, that he would never see her beautiful face again.

It was a huge hit to lose the Kingslayer, but Robb felt enough relief to have her back that it softened the blow.

"I want everyone to pack up and be ready to leave by sundown." Robb ordered, shocking everyone at the table.

"My King, surely it would be best to wait until morning," Lord Bolton argued.

"No. If we haven't located the Kingslayer yet, then its safe to assume that he's already made it back to Tywin and his army. We're sitting ducks here. We will face them on our terms. We will gather our forces at Riverrun where we will meet with Stannis."

"Stannis, surely we won't be aligning with him, no one wants him to be King." Lord Bolton shouted. No one seemed to agree with Roose.

"Its a good plan," Great Jon smiled. "Renly will only side with us if you give back the girl. This way you can keep your woman and Stannis has ships. We can attack Kings Landing from both sides."

Robb nodded as he got to his feet.

"We leave in a couple of hours." Roose Bolton watched the young King abandon the tent to head back to his lady. He didn't trust that she wouldn't tell Robb the truth and his part in it. He would need to escape before he lost his head. He could only hope that Tywin Lannister would allow him refuge.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You are a fool if you think this is a good idea, do you remember what started the first war? _A kidnapped girl did_," Catelyn said as Robb did everything in his power not to lose his temper with his mother.

"She is marrying me because she loves me," he argued back.

"Do you think Tywin Lannister believes that? He will tell anyone who listens how you stole is daughter, dishonored her and then married her against her will. The people will turn on you and we will never get the girls back."

"So what would you have me do? She could be carrying my child. Just give her back?" Robb yelled back.

"Yes, that is exactly what I expect you to do. You will not win this war if you do this. Every high Lord in Westeros will see you as stealing Tywin Lannisters daughter and forcing yourself upon her when she was a hostage."

Robb considered telling her he was afraid that what she said was the truth. Not necessarily that he was more afraid of what others thought about him, but more so that she spoke the truth. Ella could really be marrying him because she was afraid and had no other options.

Then he realized she really didn't have any other options. _None of them did._

He must marry her now, and a huge part of him was glad he could use it as an excuse. He wanted her more than he wanted anything in his entire life. No rhyme or reason could explain his need for her. So with this last thought he did what he must.

"I will win this war and she will be by my side when I do it. I won't listen to anymore of this from you. I will have Sir Rodrik escort you back to Winterfell immediately."

"Robb," she tried to grab his arm but he shook her off and stormed back to his tent to make sure Ella was ready to travel.

xxx

It was far too dark and far too cold for them to be traveling, but Robb was set on moving out no matter how much she complained or cried. She finally learned to keep her mouth shut when some of the men started to look at Robb with a pitying look that said they actually felt sorry that he had to have her so close what with all the whining about the cold. So she sucked it up and kept her mouth shut.

She was tough, _or_ she wanted to be. _No_, she would be. For _him_.

After days of riding and camping out in the middle of no-where, Ella was starting to dread the coming winter. No longer were her and her brothers going to be sitting out through the warm summer nights, laughing, eating and playing. Instead she will never have a summer night with her brothers again. And looking around at the men that surrounded them, she saw she wouldn't be having fun anytime soon. All of Robb's men seemed to be somber and serious, which was expected with them being in a war, and then she felt even more guilty for wishing these men would entertain her like Tyrion or Jaime would.

She missed them both so much. Every-time she thought about it her frustration would build all over again and she would second guess her decision to choose Robb, and she hated herself for it. Shaking her head she decided to bury her face into Robb's cloak seeking out a bit of his warmth and comfort.

She didn't see the smile that formed on his grim face when she pulled him even closer. Inhaling his winter scent she let herself relax against his strong back.

That was until another hour went by and her back was aching something fierce, as she daydreamed that Robb had a carriage for her. As it was, she was on his horse with him, clinging to him for heat as her teeth chattered. None of this seemed to matter very much though, all she could think about was that in less than two days she would be married to Robb. She would be Queen of the North and her family will hate her forever.

She couldn't help but feel both terrified and excited. She loved him, loved him enough to give up everything to be with him, but did he really love her or was she just another way to get his revenge against her family? She wanted to believe it was real for him but doubt crept in, and she would hear Cersei in the back of her mind reminding her how men are all liars and you should never put all of your faith in them. She could very well lose her family for a man who was just using her, and she would be left with nothing.

She did everything possible to ignore these thoughts as they continued on, her freezing while Robb seemed impervious to the cold winds.

xxx

"You did what?" Cersei screeched, making everyone in the sitting room wince.

"I sent a raven to father telling him he should allow the marriage," Tyrion sighs and reaches for his cup of ale, looking utterly relaxed. Seeing his composure only made her more furious.

"And pray tell, why would you do that?" _you little shit. _

"Because sweet sister, Robb Stark has Ella and if the spies are telling the truth, he's had her in more ways than one. She will be dishonored if she doesn't marry him, and maybe something good could come from this. Maybe, just _maybe_ she could talk some sense into the Young Wolf and he will sue for peace."

Repulsed at the idea of Ella being married to any Stark she roared. "You yourself said Robb Stark would never agree to peace after Joffrey removed Ned Starks head. Now you believe Ella could somehow end this war? She's a beautiful and a sweet girl but she isn't too bright. She'll be lucky if she manages to survive to see her next name day, much less end a war." she pictures what it would look like if she chopped off his little head and sent it to their father as a 'screw you if you agree to this'.

Tyrion watched his sister over the rim of his goblet as she watched him with what could only be described as utter hatred. He couldn't help but take small sips as she waited impatiently for him to respond. After finishing the glass he wiped his mouth and grinned.

"I think you are underestimating her. She has always been far smarter than anyone gave her credit for, unlike some who believe they are always far more intellegent than they really are." Cersei's eyes narrowed at that.

If looks could kill he'd already have his head up on a spike next to Lord Eddard Starks.

"And you're so much smarter than the rest of us? You're nothing but a monstrous little murderer who no one cares for, and I wish to all of the gods that Catelyn Stark would have done us all a favor and removed your worthless little head," she hissed.

Tyrion observed his 'sweet' sister with boredom. Had she always been so evil? So treacherous? He couldn't remember the day that he realized she was the cruelest woman in the Seven, and he just assumes it was that way since the day he was born and cursed with the guilt of killing his mother.

"Well thank goodness Catelyn Stark isn't very bright or I might not have secured my freedom. As far as your wisdom goes, lets just say even father is willing to acknowledge how intelligent you are and saw fit to place me as hand until he can arrive himself."

"Are you mocking me? I wouldn't test me right now. I may just serve you up to the Starks as a wedding present."

"I think that would be delightful. Ella is far better company than you my dear _sweet_ sister," without even a goodbye he hops down from his chair and struts out of the room smiling at the thought of ruining Cersei's day.

Tyrion also can't help but smile at the idea that his baby sister could actually end up in a happy marriage. Maybe not now, maybe not even in a year, but eventually when this war ends, and if the Stark boy survives, he could see Ella happy with him.

_Yes_, the North was balls freezing cold, and _yes_ the Stark's are all rather dull, but from what he knew of Robb Stark, he was a good man. He would treat Ella right, he would do everything he could to make her happy. He could even see their children being happy, something that Tyrion watched Ned Stark accomplish with just a few kind words and a gentle hug. He was quite envious of how the stern faced no nonsense Eddard Stark would warm up to his children, giving them real smiles that few nobles gave to any of their children.

Yes, if everything worked out for them, Ella would be happy with her Young Wolf. And as a plus, Cersei would be green with envy that Ella is Queen of the North to a man who actually loves her.

xxx

Ella's hands shook as she followed Dacey Mormont to the Sept where the Tully ancestors had been marrying for centuries. Robb was standing at the entrance with a grim smile on his face until he saw her approaching.

She thought he would have the same terrified look etched on his face that she was sure she had, but she was surprised to see only genuine happiness.

Ella did feel rather beautiful in the dress he had picked out for her. It seemed to be a shame that one could only see the bottom that peeked out underneath her Crimson Lannister Cloak which felt far too heavy for her fragile shoulders. Even worse, her knees kept wobbling, and she feared at any moment she would collapse and humiliate not only her but Robb through out the whole of Westeros. They would all laugh at the 'Lannister girl who fainted rather than marry the Young Wolf'. She would never live it down. So she sucked it up and forced herself to remain upright until at-least they were alone.

She wasn't sure how many steps before Robb took her hand, or how many more steps before they were in front of the Septon to repeat their vows. This thankfully goes by rather quickly, and before she can even consider running or crying, she is escorted to a damn tree where Robb insists they repeat their vows to the Old Gods of the old religion.

The feast is quite larger than she expected, and far too many lords in attendance to prove their loyalty to the 'King of the North'. Even the weasel Freys are there to negotiate the betrothal of Edmure Tully to Roslin Frey.

Ella didn't like the idea and even wrinkled her nose at Robb who only smiled in good humor and took her hand underneath the table giving it a knowing squeeze. She managed to dance with almost Lord in attendance, and even Theon who seemed on his best behavior, until he mentioned how beautiful their wedding celebration was, and how much more beautiful it would have been if the 'blushing bride had been a maiden'.

After a fight broke out between Darcey and Theon, to which Darcey kicked the drunken wretch out of his chair causing every man, woman, and child in attendance to burst out in laughter, Ella decided Theon had the right idea after all. _So_, she started to drink. _And drink._ And then drink some more until she too is up and considering knocking Theon out of his chair.

Robb eventually takes notice in between speaking with all the high-lords and receiving extravagant gifts to notice her wobbly approach and goofy smile. He gives her a very disapproving 'Stark frown' to which she fully ignores.

"You Stark men are far too serious. I hope our sons take after me and can enjoy a good wedding," she slurs at him as he wraps his arm around her waist, pulling her even closer to his side.

Lord Walder Frey was standing with them, a disgusting smirk on his ugly face as his eyes linger for far too long on her cleavage. Robb's glare isn't enough to frighten the old bastard and Ella has to laugh when he starts to flirt with her.

"My my, you are far too beautiful for a Wolf like him. Had I known old Tywin had such a beauty hidden away I wouldn't have married my Joyeuse," the frail woman didn't bother to look upset at the idea and Ella couldn't hold in the burst of laughter she let out. Everyone looks in her direction with a bit of shock as Robb smiles and says his thanks before leading her away.

"I think its time for us to say our goodnight," Robb whispers as he pulls her towards the entrance to thank everyone before pulling her up the stairs to their chambers.

xxx

"Let me help you," he offers as he helps her unlace her dress. She's still a bit drunk but in a good way. She giggles as he places kisses down her back as he removes the dress, and then the giggles turn into a moan when he drops to his knees and places kisses along her bare legs up to her thighs, before burying his face in her core.

When her legs give out he finally pulls away to stare up at her hungrily

"You have no idea how beautiful you are," his voice is deep and his eyes are hungry. Her wolf is out tonight.

"Make love to me," she begs when he finally pulls off his breeches and small clothes. Her legs are trembling and her core is throbbing and seeing his large manhood swollen and dripping for her she and she swears she will go crazy if he isn't in her in the next minute.

He smirks at how desperate she sounds, but when she opens her thighs and he sees how swollen and wet she is he can only growl before wrapping her thighs around his waist and thrusting into her dripping tight heat.

They both moan and pant as he takes her, and she isn't sure if he is more man or beast but it doesn't matter because she is so close and when he lefts her knee to spread her a little more for him she explodes as he hits that perfect spot.

His growls now are even louder and she never thought something could be so sexy until he starts to let himself go and empties himself into her.

Later when she is almost asleep she hears him clear his throat. Her eyes open to see him looking at her with a shy boyish expression she loves that she rarely sees.

"What is it?" she questions as she gently strokes his cheek. He looks so embarrassed its actually cute.

"I was just hoping, that maybe-" he stops and runs his hand over her tummy.

She's confused at first, but then he continues, "that maybe. hopefully, you will soon carry our child in here," he finishes with a boyish grin as he places his palm across her stomach.

Truthfully she hadn't considered the possibility, and now feels extremely naive for never considering it until now.

_But..._

The look he is giving her has so much love and tenderness, she decides she will do or say anything to make that smile last just a bit longer. Their world was so full of uncertainty and fear that any happiness was welcome.

"Me too," are the only words she can think of. These are enough because soon he is entering her again, set on making a baby that she isn't even sure she wants.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - What's in the box?**

Ella sits alongside Robb as he speaks to his war council, many of them bickering back and forth while she tries to remain still, as a Queen should while at her Lord husbands side.

Its excruciating to remain so silent as the men drink their wine and argue. Robb's expression was tired as he rubbed his temples. Clearly he doesn't want to be here anymore than she does.

When Robb reaches for her hand under the table, her day becomes a little more bearable.

Relief finally comes when Robb's young squire enters the room making Ella sigh in relief.

Robb barely acknowledges the boy as he comes to stand in front of them.

"Your Grace, a package for the Queen." The boy stutters as he stares at his feet.

Robb nods his acceptance without lifting his gaze as the boy sets the package on the table before them. Ella's attention has already been pulled away, bored at the thought of opening yet another wedding gift. Every Lord of Westeros seems to have sent something, and she can't imagine this being anything better than the last gift she opened. A shutter runs through her as she remembers opening the last gift. Like they need anymore stale cakes that she is forced to eat with a polite smile.

_But-_, getting out of this war council does seem appealing... with a side look to Robb she sees him smirking at her. He quickly lifts their joined hands so that he may place a soft kiss to her hand before excusing her from the meeting. She doesn't even bother to hide the smile as she scampers out of the room.

Her personal guards and maid follow her to her and Robb's chamber in silence, and once again she wonders what they really think of her. The Lannister girl who used to be their hostage, turned lover, then turned Queen. They probably assume she's pretty fantastic in bed, which she is- But still. She wants to be liked.. always has. So seeing the disapproving stares hurts. A lot.

xxx

Once in the privacy of their room she sets the box in front of her as she admires the craftsmanship of it. It was made from fine oak that she recognized as being of the South. She is now curious as she strokes the smooth finish.

There is no note, so she hesitantly opens it.

_Oh holy hell-_

Her screams can be heard through out Riverrun.

xxx

Robb's furious growls and pacing was making her nausea even worse. She closed her eyes and prayed for it to settle. She had finally managed to hold down a piece of bread after spending the last few hours retching into the chamber pot as he hovered. It didn't help matters that Robb refused to leave her side, even now.

"Drink some more water," Robb orders with a rough voice.

She barely opened her eyes to glare up at him.

He stared back with absolutely no remorse.

So it went on... him watching her in between barking out orders at his men as he planned his next move.

As the day went on, his eyes would linger on every move she made. She didn't recognize that look at first.. until she finally saw it for what is truly was.

_Fear. _

Robb was terrified of losing her.

Ella exhales as her bright blue eyes meet his with understanding.

So when he becomes overbearing and extra moody she dismisses the thought of running him through with his own sword and instead takes a moment to see him. See him as that boy he used to be, the boy that didn't want to be a King. The boy who was forced into leading thousands of men South to save his family. The boy who lost his father way too soon, and the boy who misses his brothers and sisters desperately.

The boy she fell in love with. She understood him, she understood why he was being such an asshole and if it was possible she loved him even more for it.

xxx

So when Robb left her alone in their chambers with a gruff order for her to relax in a warm bath, Ella took advantage of her alone time and grabbed a piece of parchment and started furiously writing.

She may not be a Lannister Lioness anymore, but she damn sure wasn't a cowardly crow either. She was Ella Stark, Queen of the god damned North, Wife of Robb Stark, the Young Wolf and she would be mother to his cubs. And boy was she pissed.

How dare they!

Watching Robb stress over her all day left a fury building within her that needed to be released on someone other than her devoted but sometimes ill-tempered husband. She knew where the blame should be placed and intended on expressing her feelings immediately.

She didn't want a few days to pass where she may be more forgiving.

xxx

Robb strode through the castle on a one man mission to seek and destroy.

Since the man he wanted to destroy the most wasn't present, he decided on settling for his dimwitted squire instead.

Finding the boy was next to impossible and when he finally found him cowering in the stables, it took everything in him not to strangle the boy to death.

Instead he grabbed the boy by the collar as he dragged him to his feet.

"Who gave you the package?" Robb snarls into the frighted boys face.

When only a whimper was his answer, Robb's grip tightened.

"Tell me now or I'll put your head on a spike as a warning for the next foolish boy who decides to betray me!"

"Please, I didn't have a choice." The frightened boy is visibly shaking.

"Tell me!" Robb drops the boy and goes for his sword.

This gets the boy to talk as he scampers away from the crazed King.

"It was Lord Ryman," the boy shouts.

Robb's hand hesitates as he processes this.

His squire just ratted out his own kin. _Frey's_ absolutely no loyalty.

"Your cousin?" Robb questions.

"Yes your Grace. He forced me, says Lord Tywin is willing to offer more gold and more lands than you are,"

Robb considers this.

While he knew not to trust the Frey's, his recent decision to marry his Uncle to one of the Frey girls should have cemented his alliance with the family. Back when he negotiated crossing their bridge Lord Walder had wanted Robb to agree to a marriage which he refused. Robb knew he wouldn't be able to stomach the idea of marrying a Frey and instead gave away far more lands than he really had right to. At the time he was desperate to save his father and would have eventually agreed to a marriage if the old coot hadn't been satisfied with his offer of land instead.

Now he realizes his mother was right. Never trust a Frey. He would be taking their heads for this, and much more.

Considering his options, he decides to think more on it after a good nights rest. Besides, he didn't like leaving Ella alone for so long.

With that final thought, he yanks the boy to his feet again and drags him towards the dungeons.

xxx

It isn't long before Robb is back in their chambers, rubbing her tired shoulders as she sighs in the tub.

He suddenly stops, making her frown. When she hears his clothes dropping to the floor, she scoots forward so he may climb in behind her. His chest hair tickles her back as she leans against him.

He places warm wet kisses along her neck making her moan and shift against him.

"Where did you go?" She has to ask, she knows it had to be important for him to leave her alone. Her young Wolf is protective, but she also knows his temper. She wondered if someones head was up on a spike right now.

He doesn't answer until she turns to look up at him. This has him shifting as he rolls his eyes at her.

"Robb," her voice rises.

"It's not your concern," he snaps at her.

"It is my concern. I'm your wife, your Queen. Everything that happens is now my concern." She can snap just as well as he can.

"I am trying, Ella, you have to know that," his eyes are pleading and she immediately feels guilty.

"I do," she says in a soothing tone, and places a gentle kiss on his shoulder, "I do."

"What would you have me do, then?" he demands quietly.

"I would have you treat me as your partner, let me be here for you."

He nodds ever so slightly, and she moves to straddle his lap as she softly strokes his cheek.

"You're tired," she whispers, "You should get some sleep."

"It's not sleep that I need."

"What is it, then?"

"You, only you," he almost growls, as he kisses her fiercely.

There was no tenderness in the kiss, and she was glad for it. While he pushed one way, she pushed the other and soon both were tumbling out of the tub as they struggled to get to the bed. She moaned as he started dragging his lips down her body from her breasts to her navel, trailing his tongue across her thighs, and finally, dipping a finger inside of her. Her hips bucked up to meet him, and he grinned. Thrusting his fingers back and forth, he elicited a moan from her, and another, louder one when he flicked his tongue across her sex. He felt her warm wetness, her tightness, her need, her fingers winding into his auburn curls and he knew he needed to be inside her.

She cried out as he slammed into her, showing no mercy. When her eyes rolled and she started to turn her face away, he growled and grabbed her golden curls around his fists as he forced her to look upon his face.

"Tell me you need me," he demanded with an almost violent thrust that had her thighs shaking.

"I need you,"

"Tell me you love me, always and forever," He demanded with another brutal thrust.

"I love you Robb, always and forever," she cried as he swiftly pulled out and flipped her onto her stomach and entered her from behind.

Soon his thrusts were too much and her knees gave out as he made quick short thrusts into her, growling out like a wolf should. Her screams were probably heard all around the castle but neither cared in this moment. She had seen something horrific that day, made even worse by the person it was sent from. Someone she called family.

So she needed this, she needed her wolf.

When he felt her reach her peak, he cried out his love for her as he emptied himself into her. She mumbled she loved him too before closing her eyes.

AN: Yes, I know some will want to know 'what was in the box?' Yes, I'll tell you.. Next chapter will be from the pov of who sent it. I've also posted a sweet video on my you tube with Robb and Ella so please check it out. It's called Collide and you will find the link on my profile.


	14. Chapter 14

An: I wasn't planning to post so soon but your reviews moved me. So thank you and yes, you will find out what was in the box. No Ella or Robb in this chapter or smut, but don't worry Dhh- I'll be writing a very smutty chapter just for you.

**Chapter 14**

Cersei Lannister (yes folks, Lannister because calling her Cersei Baratheon is like calling a street rat a lady) sat rather stiffly across from her smug and unrepentant son as they celebrated his name day feast.

The Dornish wines were spectacular, the food delicious, and the music always the best. As always. Cersei had better taste than most and she knew how to throw a feast. It was unfortunate that she couldn't enjoy this one.

"Mother, have you had any word from my dear sweet Aunt thanking us for her wedding present? I do believe we out did ourselves and deserve to have some recognition for it."

There was a loud clink as Cersei's golden knife dropped to her plate. The loud clatter garnered several stares from the surrounding nobles who were there to celebrate the Kings name day.

"I think I'm getting a headache. I'll retire to my chambers," Cersei ignored the glare her son gave her as she got up and excused herself.

She didn't know why she felt this way. Was it guilt? No, that couldn't be it. Why would she feel guilty? Ella married the Stark boy, their enemy and from what she had read from Jaime's letters, she did so willingly. If Robb Stark had his way he would march into Kingslanding and all their heads would be up on spikes. Ella betrayed them. She is now the enemy. So why does she feel this way?

Did she feel guilty for holding Sansa Stark prisoner? No. So why would she feel guilty for her part in sending Ella that present when Ella betrayed them, Sansa was truly innocent and she didn't pity the girl one bit.

Cersei sat in a chair and poured a goblet of wine, downing it in one go. Glancing down at the red satin slippers she had discarded, a memory flashed before her eyes. One that she didn't particularly care to remember at this time.

_Cersei watched as Robert rode away, another 'hunting trip' which usually meant he would spend the next few weeks drinking and whoring his way around the country side. It had only been a month since their beautiful dark haired son had passed, and she still couldn't make it through a day without weeping like a weak commoner. Not the ruthless Queen her father had raised her to be. He would be so disappointed if he saw how she made a spectacle of herself. _

_Cersei watched from the balcony as a grand carriage pulled through the gates, its banners with a golden lion rampant on a crimson field. _

_If the banners weren't a dead give away, the man riding in front of it with the golden armor with a lion's-head helm was. Jaime was back from Casterly Rock. Cersei wanted to run down to greet him, throw her arms around his neck and cry into his strong chest. But of-course she wouldn't do that. She would go back into her chamber and pretend she didn't see him ride in, and then hold a strong front when he arrives to greet her. _

_Within an hour there was a knock on her door, and she nodded to her maids to leave. On their way out, she heard the voice of the man she had been wishing for. _

_The next voice was not what she had been wishing for. Cersei frowned as she heard the little girls laughter. _

_How dare he bring her here when she had just lost her son! The nerve of that man. Sometimes she wondered how they could truly be twins when he was so stupid. _

_The little girl arrived in her eyesight first, her blonde curls bouncing as she ran ahead of Jaime, the whole time her big round eyes searching for something. _

_Before Cersei could stop it, the little girl jumped into her arms and wrapped her little grubby hands around her neck. Cersei made a disgusted noise as she tried to pry the tiny hands off of her. _

_Jaime stood over the two with a huge grin on his arrogant face. _

_That settles it. He wasn't getting between her thighs anytime soon. Traitor. _

_"I see my two favorite ladies are getting along splendidly."_

_Cersei rolled her eyes at him as she finally got the little girl to let go of her dress. _

_Ella didn't seem bothered as she hopped up to squeeze in to the chair with her. Cersei almost used her elbow to knock the child out of the chair before Jaime saw what she was planning and plucked the child out of the chair. _

_"It's about time for Ella's bedtime, but she wanted to give you something. She spent a very long time making it, so please show her how much you appreciate it," Cersei could hear the warning in his tone and glared up at him. How dare he show up and treat her this way, after everything she's been through. She expected him to comfort her, make her feel loved. Not to come and make her feel even worse by parading that little brat in front of her. _

_Cersei felt a tug on her arm as she finally looked to the child who was now standing on her tip toes with a box in her hand. With an irritated sigh, Cersei grabbed the box and removed the Satin red ribbon that was tied around it. _

_Lifting the lid, she froze. Inside, there was a golden locket, that was beautiful. Too beautiful for a spoiled child to make. _

_"You little liar, you couldn't have made this." Cersei accused with a withering look. _

_Ella was either really dimwitted or didn't notice the way Cersei glared at her. _

_"No, open it. Look inside." the little girl said with a mischievous grin. _

_Cersei rolled her eyes again and pried it open. Inside, a small braid was weaved, with what looked like Lannister red satin thread, braided with golden thread. She gently rubbed her finger over the smooth braid in confusion. _

_A giggle escaped Ella's lips as she bounced on her toes. _

_"Jaime helped me. I weaved strands of our families hair in with it. Our golden hair looks the same, but it isn't. If you look closely, you can see the difference," she pointed to one strand. "That's Jaime's.. His is the lightest," _

_Ella pointed and giggled again. "That's mine, its close to his color but not quite, and there, that's daddy's. His is turning silver. Then right there is Tyrion's. His is a bit darker, but don't worry I put his in between mine and Jaime's since you don't like him. And see? That is yours. Its the most beautiful. I put yours in the front because you're so strong," the little girl pointed and then suddenly looked anxious when Cersei's face betrayed no emotions. _

_Jaime even began to get a little nervous and went to pick the little girl up to take her to bed. As he carried her towards the door, Ella's heartbroken face looked back at her. Suddenly Cersei found her voice. _

_"Why did you make this?" she couldn't stop the words from coming out. _

_"Because I wanted you to carry us all close to your heart. We all love you, and you should have us always with you," the child said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Cersei watched Jaime carry her out, he hesitated at the door but then continued out. Cersei could hear Ella's sobs through the door as Jaime carried her away. She distinctly heard her say that 'she hated it'. _

It was no surprise that she remembered that, the same awful feeling twisted in her gut as it did that day that she proved to be just as ruthless as she was raised to be. She had hurt Ella's feelings a number of times, but for some reason the little girl still tried. Any chance she got she would make things for Cersei, things that she could have easily purchase instead.

But Ella was that way, and Cersei both secretly loved and despised her for it. They were both raised motherless by the same cold hearted man and somehow Ella remained pure and good. Cersei was everything but pure and good. The love she worked so hard on gaining from her father was given freely to Ella. Cersei would have given anything to have her father look at her the way he did Ella.

But no, Ella was the sweet one who could do no wrong. She should be happy to see that Ella finally did something so shameful that even her father would be plotting her demise, but yet... The thought of something happening to the girl awoke something within Cersei that wanted to protect her.

Would their father really be planning to kill his own daughter? Cersei has seen over the years with her own eyes how much he adores Ella. But Tywin Lannister was a hard man, one who did not forgive, even if you are his own flesh and blood. Suddenly the gift they had sent her didn't seem to be so important. Ella was in far more danger than she could imagine, and Cersei for once was afraid. Afraid for someone else.

xxx

Joffrey smirked at the poor boy balancing the plate on his head, sweat beading across his forehead as he aimed his cross bow at the apple on top of it.

The sound of doors being slammed opened interrupted his concentration and he stood to point the bow at whatever dead man had dared interrupted his fun.

The sight of his imp uncle strutting up made him roll his eyes and wave his guards off as he collapsed back into his chair, gulping his wine with a smirk.

"Uncle, I don't recall inviting you to my feast,"

"Well, I was thankful not to receive the invite. But something has happened and I must speak to you immediately," Tyrion said with irritation. Joffrey waved him off in annoyance.

"Take it to my mother, I'm far too busy and a King will celebrate his Name Day as he wishes,"

Tyrion withheld his retort and calmly stated that this was important. Reluctantly Joffrey stood to follow his uncle out on to the terrace to speak in private. Well, as private as one could get with several large body guards following your every step.

Once they were alone Tyrion turned to his nephew.

"Did you send Ella the head of her septa as a wedding present?" Tyrion's voice was barely restrained.

"No, I sent her the head of her best friend. That red haired girl who followed her everywhere," Joffrey waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"What would compel you to do such a thing? And please do not tell me that it was father's stewards sweet young daughter?"

"Oh, well I guess that was the one. She was on her way to Casterly Rock when my men happened to find her. They said she was a fighter, and yes before you ask, that red hair was also below-" Tyrion couldn't stand to hear the rest and interrupted him.

"That girl was under Tywin Lannisters protection. Her father had been his steward for over 15 years. Do you realize how angry he is going to be? You made him look weak, a girl under his protection, was slaughtered. Appearances are everything to him," Tyrion yelled.

"I'm King and I will do as I like. I don't bow to Tywin Lannister or anyone else," Joffrey screamed at him.

Tyrion saw that Joffrey was beyond reasoning with. His father would be furious that he was unable to stop the little shit from doing what he wanted, just like Cersei couldn't stop him from beheading Eddard Stark. Joffrey was beyond control and he needed help. He needed his brother to come and straighten the little shit out. With that last thought, Tyrion abandoned the idiot King and headed back to the Tower of the Hand to write the necessary letters to get Jaime back. If they didn't find a way to stop him, Joffrey would end up ruining them all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Robb couldn't help pushing his horse a little bit too quickly once he saw the castle in the distance.

It felt like he hadn't seen Ella in years, rather than just days.

Seven days to be exact.

He had been in two battles in less than a week, fighting against the Lannister forces that Tywin had sent out to distract him as he made his way to Kingslanding to stop Stannis from taking the city.

Robb wasn't sure what he was more angry about, Twyin Lannister tricking him or that he couldn't sleep without having Ella next to him.

These past 7 days had been pure hell for him. Not because he never knew if he would not survive through the battle, but because his heart ached to see her golden curls and sparkling eyes. He could hardly sleep without feeling her cheek on his chest, her breath fanning across his neck as he slept, assuring him that she was alive and _his._

One day, he'd been so exhausted from those sleepless nights, too tired to gather the energy to eat his food, that he closed his eyes and realized he was unintentionally waiting for Ella to come and force feed him like she usually does when he is too stressed to eat. He wondered where his impeccable self-control and independence had run off too, and decided that they needed to return right away. He'd lasted _years_ without Ella, his entire life without the feeling of her tending to him. And yet these last five days without her had seemed so unbearable.

By the time Robb made it into the Keep, it was well past midnight and something told him Ella would be fast asleep. Not wishing to go another minute without feeling her in his arms, Robb made his way up to their chambers and was a bit disappointed to see that most of the candles were out accept for one near his desk. As quietly as possible he disrobed and moved over to the water basin to rinse off.

As he made his way over to the bed which was mostly covered in darkness, he heard Ella cry out.

xxx

_Ella couldn't help but giggle as Tyrion chased her around the dining table, shrieking a little every-time he reached for her._

_"You can't catch me," she called back as she dived under the table, before climbing out the other side._

_"Oh I think I will," Tyrion called back as she hid behind one of the large barrels of wine the servants were moving into the great hall. It was Ella's 10th name day and her father was throwing a very large celebration and inviting the best of noble houses to join them. Tryion had been tasked with watching over Ella until the festivities were set to begin. Their moody father was using this as an opportunity to build some powerful alliances. Ella had heard whispers of a betrothal between her and the heir of Highgarden._

_She smiled at the thought of being Willas's lady wife. He was the sweetest boy she had ever met. She had quite the crush on him since she had saw him last a few years before. Her father seemed more interested in her being married to one of the second richest families in Westeros, but she cared little for that. She was just happy that she would be married to a sweet man who was also quite handsome. He reminded her of Jaime, a white knight and she was going to be his princess._

_"Oh little one, that's not a very good hiding place," Tyrion said as he started to tickle her from behind._

_Ella squealed and giggled, begging him to stop._

_Suddenly a throat cleared behind them and both siblings turned to see their father with a very stern frown on his face._

_"Tryion, its time for Ella to get ready. Go be of use and find her handmaiden. She needs to be dressed immediately."_

_Tyrion left with a wink as Twyin escorted Ella back to her room._

_As Ella waited for her hair to be braided, a knock was heard on the door._

_Her father entered swiftly carrying a large box with him._

_"Is that for me daddy?" She asked with big eyes._

_"Yes, my dear. I got you something that you deserve," Ella bounced excitedly as he placed the box on a stool in front of her. Wasting no time she lifted the lid and froze._

_Strawberry colored hair as bright as the morning sunlight was the only thing she could make out at first. Ella frowned in confusion as she slowly lifted a strand up to examine. Suddenly the hair looked very familiar and in bewilderment she looked up to her father, but he was no longer standing there. In his place was the body of her best friend Avarona, but where her head should be there was only a big gaping hole with maggots crawling out. _

Ella woke up with a blood-curdling cry, bolting up and crashing right into Robb, her mind still hazy with the vestiges of her nightmare. She clutched at him desperately, recognizing the safety he represented for her even in her disorientation she knew with him she was safe. He lowered her back to the bed, murmuring something in her ear, she couldn't make out the words but just listening to his voice was comforting. He settled behind her, one arm pillowing her neck, the other curled around her waist.

"What was it?" Robb asked gently, placing a kiss on her temple.

"I don't remember," she lied. She didn't want to ruin his first night home. She has missed him desperately and if the bags under his eyes were any indication, he hadn't been sleeping either. It worried her and she didn't wish to add to his many stresses.

He nodded and held her tighter. That night they didn't make love, instead they held on to the other closer than they ever had before.

xxx

The days after he returned, they hardly left each other's side. Ella no longer complained about attending his council meetings, and instead chose to listen and when they were alone, after always asking her what she thought. She would give her opinion with enthusiasm, feeling as though he valued what she had to say. Even if he didn't take her advice, just the fact that he asked for her input was enough for her.

For once she felt as if they really were becoming a team. A team that needed to build up their strengths if they wished to take on her family.

Although as her confidence grew, Robb's worries increased.

Robb would still watch her with concern in his eyes, but instead of feeling smothered she felt protected and loved. She finally accepted the danger she was truly in. Her family had killed her childhood friend just to send her a message. Robb took that message as a threat, which Ella hated to admit was probably very accurate. As much as she hated to consider it, she had to. Some, maybe all of her family wanted her dead.

Robb not only had his siblings to save, but now he had Ella to protect as well.

A few days after news came that her father saved Kingslanding from Stannis and his army, Robb sent Theon back to Pike to ask for ships from his father.

Ella told Robb she didn't trust Theon but Robb assured her that even with their spats lately, Theon was still like a brother to him and he trusted him with this mission. Something in Ella's gut told her it wouldn't work out the way Robb had hoped.

Robb also arranged for the Frey's to come to the Riverlands rather than them go to the Twins for the marriage of Edmure and Roslin. This was set to happen by the next moon. Ella was put to the task of arranging the wedding. Robb's council decided to invite Renly Baratheon in hopes of negotiating an alliance, but news arrived that Loras Tyrell took offense to the invite and threatened to pull his forces if Renly attended.

Ella felt terribly guilty and begged Robb to let her write to Willas to change their minds. Robb refused stating it would look worse for his wife to write to her ex-betrothed asking for help.

That night they had the biggest fight yet.

"What do you mean I can't write to him? I don't need your permission to write to an old friend," Ella yelled.

"Old friend? Is that what you're calling him?" Robb scoffed.

"Yes, Willas is a good man who is smart and kind. He probably thinks you kidnapped me and forced me into this marriage,"

At this Robb's face grew cold. "Isn't that the way it happened? Did I not take you? Did you have a choice to marry me?" Robb spit out.

Ella looked at him in disbelief.

_Sure_, what he was said was the truth of it. He did kidnap her, but she fell in love with him. She chose to give her body to him, _she chose him. _

"I chose you Robb, I love you. Nothing else matters,"_  
_

"It matters. All of Westeros is saying I stole Tywin Lannisters perfect daughter and forced myself upon her. No one believes you married me of your own will. You writing to your ex betrothed would only make me look worse." When he refused to meet her eyes, Ella sighed.

"No, I think you're jealous,"

Robb's head whipped around so fast she would have laughed if he didn't look so furious.

"Why would I be jealous? You're mine!" he roared.

"I'm a person, not a thing. I don't belong to anyone, so stop treating me like one of your possessions. If you keep it up, maybe I'll leave and I won't be yours anymore," she threatened as she turned to storm out of the room.

_She didn't get far. _

He was on her in two strides pulling her roughly back to him as he caught her lips with his.

For several moments she did not resist, too shocked to do anything but part her lips under his onslaught. With a groan he deepened the kiss, pulling her even closer to him. His tongue swept her mouth, claiming her as his.

For a brief moment Ella let him, as her senses reeled and her body melted into his in the most disturbing way. His tongue danced over hers, tantalizing and teasing hers and she felt a glorious flooding of heat through her entire body. Suddenly realizing what she was doing her spine stiffened and her hand lashed out, slapping at him.

This only caused his eyes to burn as he growled and pinned her to the wall. She found herself holding her breath and clenching her jaw as he took her night dress in his hands and lifted it. He gave her no time at all to adjust to the situation before he hiked the dress up higher on her hips, uncovering her lower half completely, and grabbed the backs of her thighs pressing her firmer against the stone wall.

Ella wasn't going to give up without a fight and reached for his hair, grabbing a fist full of his auburn curls in her tiny hand. She yanked his head back before biting him in the shoulder, enjoying the yelp he gave as she ripped his shirt before pulling it over his head.

Not to be out done, Robb tilted her body back some so that she was a bit higher against the wall, and set his knees against the wall underneath her so that his thighs could support her weight. The move made her legs spread wider around him, and brought their hips closer together.

Ella glared at him as he reached for his breeches and frantically untied them, dropping them to his feet as he finally freed himself.

She reached for his length but he quickly aligned himself with her entrance and pushed.

Her nails dug into his back as she moaned, partly in pain the other part pleasure. Robb gently pulled out and thrust back in with a small grunt.

Ella tilted her hips and rocked into him, meeting each of his thrusts as they built a steady rhythm. After several minutes she realized she would not be able to reach her ending in this position, so she hooked an arm around his neck, holding him tightly against her as he scratched the side of her neck against the wall behind her. She was sure she would have a rash but didn't care as she pulled him even closer and rode him harder, the pain only intensifying everything else.

Robb sucked harshly on her neck as he picked up the pace, slamming her against the wall, making her moan even louder with hard, unyielding thrusts. She was almost there. She could feel it. She wanted it so badly...

When Ella heard the words 'Mine' mumbled against her neck, she lost it, clenching around him as she came.

A couple more thrusts and Robb emptied himself into her, chanting "Love you so much,".


	16. Chapter 16

**I've posted a video for this chapter on my youtube page. Its called a whisper of hope and the link is on my profile. **

**Chapter 16**

Jaime Lannister could probably count on one hand the amount of times he felt as if he was a complete and utter failure.

Usually those times involved something Cersei had talked him in to, and always ended with him having to fix the mess to ensure they both kept out of hot water.

Right now though, his son. _No, Robert is his father_, his **_seed _**was going to be his downfall.

Jaime hadn't wanted to come back to Kingslanding yet, at-least not without Ella but his father had taken half of the army to keep Stannis from taking over city, and a few days later he ordered Jaime to return with his army.

Jaime tried writing to his father requesting to stay until they could arrange a trade for Ella, but his father made it clear that no trade would be made.

Once he reached the city gates Tyrion had been waiting for him, anxious to inform him on what Joffrey had done.

He was absolutely livid. Not only had he hurt Ella with his cruel actions, but she was probably terrified of them all now, thinking that they wanted her dead. The thought of his sister hurting and afraid made him sick to his stomach.

He was going to kill the little shit of a King.

Jaime bounded up the stairs ignoring the stares of the servants as he passed them.

When he reached the Kings chamber doors he banged his fists until someone finally answered.

"Ser Meryn, would you be kind enough to move out of my way," Jaime barked.

"The King is not taking any visitors." the Knight replied haughtily.

"I don't recall asking that question," Jaime ground his teeth, hand reaching for his sword.

A woman's scream echoed behind him and Jaime shoved the Knight out of his way.

What Jaime saw had him almost gagging.

A whore was tied by her hands to a post. Her body was stripped naked as she bled out from what looked like an arrow to the chest. Joffrey was sitting across the room in a chair with a cross bow in his hands, admiring his work.

"What is the meaning of this?" Jaime roared as he went to the woman to untie her.

She screamed at his touch and Jaime pulled back, examining the best way to remove her without jostling her too much.

"Get away from her, how dare you storm into my chambers un-invited!" Joffrey screamed.

"How could you do this?" Jaime shouted back as he finally cut the woman loose and called for the guard to come and get her.

"Take her to a Maester." Jaime ordered and watched as the whimpering whore was carried away.

"I order you to get out!" Joffrey screamed again.

Jaime took a deep breath and turned to face the monster he had created.

"I heard what you sent Ella. As if you removing Ned Starks head wasn't foolish enough, now you have to torment your own family. Are killing whores not enough?"

"You can't speak to me that way, I'll have Ella's head for what she's done!"

Jaime saw red and attacked, grabbing Joffrey by the throat as he slammed up against the wall.

Joffrey struggled and clawed at his arms like a cat. Jaime couldn't believe this pathetic boy came from him. He was never so weak or cruel. Pushing Bran Stark from that tower had been the worst thing he had ever done and he felt the guilt of it everyday, but even now Jaime knew he did what he had to keep both him and Cersei alive. Joffrey just wanted to torture people.

"You're no King and if you dare try to harm Ella I'll rip you apart, do you understand me?" Jaime snarled to Joffrey who violently nodded his head in agreement. With one more menacing glare Jaime dropped him to the floor and strode out of the room.

He needed to go see his Twin and find out what she had been doing, or rather not doing while he was away. Joffrey was clearly doing whatever he wanted and Cersei was allowing it.

Jaime needed to get things under control so that he could go back for his youngest sister.

He had a purpose here and he was set upon it.

xxx

If Joffrey thought he was finished with answering for his actions, he was sadly mistaken.

He had yet to hear what his grandfather thought of his brilliant payback, until after his Uncle Jaime stormed from the room.

Tywin Lannister even made a King nervous, even more so as he towered over the chair Joffrey had been lazily lounging in.

"You'd do well to remember who is keeping your bony ass on that throne,"

"The Throne is my birthright and frankly I'm sick of being told what to do. I'm King!"

Tywin's cold green eyes met his in a battle of wills. Joffrey looked away first.

"How long do you think you would be King if I pulled my forces out of the city? How long would you be able to keep control after I pull all of my gold? Your drunk, whoring. good for nothing father left this crown desolate. You'd have an uprising on your hands and you wouldn't last a few days, if your lucky."

Joffrey felt a chill run down his spine but refused to cower before anyone. Family or not.

"She's a traitor and you should be thankful I didn't take her head instead." Joffrey barked.

Tywin Lannisters cold green eyes suddenly came to life as he move closer to him.

"You threaten my daughter again and I'll kill you myself. Tommen would make a more willing King. Don't forget who is really in charge here. That girl you had raped and butchered was under my protection. Her father loyal to me for years, If it had been anyone else I would have hung you by your ankles over the city gates until the vultures had their fill. One more move like that and I won't be so merciful. Do not forget you're easily replaceable."

Joffrey could hardly breathe. Every word from Tywin was a promise of things to come and the look in his eyes made him see that he had every intention of doing what he promised. With sweat beading on his forehead and shaky hands he managed a small nod.

xxx

Tywin made it back to the Hand's Tower in time to see his brother Kevan waiting in his study for him. Tywin was exhausted but knew this conversation was going to be short.

"It's late," he said by way of greeting.

Kevan smiled as he offered him a goblet of wine. Tywin took it and sat down across from him at his desk.

"We received word from Walder Frey. Stark has refused for the wedding to take place at the Twins. This is going to make things far more difficult,"

Tywin always impatient, interrupted. "But not impossible?"

"No, but I don't like it. The Frey's aren't trust worthy. How do we know Ella won't be hurt or worse? They may end up marrying her to one of their weaselly sons or sell her to the highest bidder. I don't like this, we can't be sure of her safety."

"We have no other options. Robb Stark has won every battle and there are too many Lords now siding with him. Songs are being written about the Wolf who fell in love with the Lioness. We need this to end now before he gathers more supporters and comes for us all."

"All of our spies have informed us that he treats her well. They say she loves him. Why can't we try for peace, now that he is married to one of us we may be able to come to an agreement that suits everyone."

"Loras Tyrell has agreed to back us. His men will make sure the Frey's don't harm her and Willas will be a guest at the wedding. He as insured me that he will not allow any harm to come to her. He still wants to marry her even after all of this. Robb Stark will not agree to anything that doesn't include Cersei and Joffrey's heads on spikes. While I am tempted to hand over Joffrey, _the little shit deserves it_, I cannot give them my daughter."

"Joffrey is a monster. The people will never love him. Even if we made peace with the Starks, as long as Joffrey sits on the throne we will always be at war. I think we may need to consider getting rid of him. And I believe Tommen would make a much better King."

"Tommen is a child. If Joffrey doesn't shape up I'll take care of him. But I want Ella back. Allowing a wolf to take my daughter and keep her sends a message that we are weak. We must get her back and show our enemies that Lannisters _always_ pay their debts."

Kevan hesitated. Finally he sighed. "What if she is carrying his child?"

Tywin for once had no response. The thought of her carrying the young Wolf's child made him sick. He needed to end this and the Frey's were the only ones who were willing to help.

xxx

"Ella,"

"Ella,"

_"Ella!"_

Ella sprung up, clutching the furs to her naked chest.

The light coming through the curtains was blinding, making her groan and lay back down on her side.

"You need to get up," Robb said in an irritated tone as he began to dress.

Ella made a face at him, one that almost made him smile.

"It's so early. You kept me up all night."

"You should have complained last night," Robb bit back as he pulled out a dress for her to wear.

Ella was always used to her handmaidens helping her dress, but lately Robb had been assisting her instead. He said he enjoyed their morning routine and helping her dress was one of his favorite things.

She thought it was normally sweet, but she was too tired to find it cute this morning.

"We're late," Robb huffed.

_Sometimes, she couldn't believe that she was married to such a stern Northerner._

Ella stepped into the dress and moved her hair so he could lace her up. When he was finished he placed a kiss to he back of her neck before reaching for her arm to lead her out of their chambers.

Ella never imagined her life would end up this way. Married to a King intent on her family's destruction.

And sometimes, the only thing Ella was sure about was her place in Robb's life.

She was his wife, lover, his partner.

She was also his outlet, his friend, his comfort, and his biggest supporter.

Whatever Robb needed her to be, she would be it.

This morning though, it seemed Robb needed her to vent his frustration.

"When we're with the council, I want you to keep your opinions to yourself. Loras Tyrell has sent a messenger and I do not want you to speak unless I ask it of you."

Ella stopped and looked at him in disbelief.

"Why are you bringing me to this meeting if I'm supposed to keep my mouth shut? Surely I can do that in our chambers while sleeping,"

Robb halted and turned to face her.

"I want you there so they can see that I'm not holding you hostage. You need to show them this was your choice."

"Oh don't worry. They will take one look at how _happy_ we are and write songs about our love," Ella knew that was a bit too far but refused to take it back. She said she would be whatever he needed her to be, but that didn't mean she couldn't fight back.

Robb leveled her with a hard glare and she raised her chin, showing him she wouldn't back down.

Robb finally sighed. "Come, we're going to be late,"

She allowed him to take her hand and forced a smile on her face. She was Queen after all and they needed to see a happy Queen.

xxx

"Lord Willas requests to attend the wedding. As you might have guessed, he wishes to see that Lady Lannister is doing well." the man said stiffly.

Ella tensed beside him until he reached for her hand. His touch relaxed her and she offered him a small smile in thanks.

"Her name is no longer Lannister. You're a guest here and I advise you to show some respect. Refer to her as Lady Stark or your grace."

The messenger cleared his throat uncomfortably and pulled out a handkerchief and wiped his now sweating brow.

"I apologize your grace. Lord Willas wishes that I give you a letter he wrote, and asks that you respond immediately so that I may take it back with me."

"I will need to read it first," Robb replied dangerously.

"Yes your grace."

"When shall I expect Lord Willas? I would like to prepare some rooms for him and his men." Robb finally asked.

"He will be here for your uncle's wedding."

"I gathered that," Robb said mockingly. "The question is,what day shall they arrive?"

"They should be here in less than a week."

Robb nodded his head and he scratched his chin. Ella sat next to him keeping quiet as he wanted. Saying nothing was getting hard though, the messenger Loras sent kept staring at her, making her very uncomfortable. She knew Willas just wanted to make sure she was okay but something felt wrong, she had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt dizzy and forced herself to smile through it.

She had to take deep breaths to calm her upset stomach. Thankfully no one seemed to notice.

After the messenger left, Robb took her on a walk around the Keep.

"Stop grinding your teeth," Robb said, a frown on his face.

"I'm not grinding my teeth," she said indignantly, "The sun is just really bright. It's giving me a headache."

Robb pulled her to a stop and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?"

Ella hesitated. She didn't want to lie to him but she didn't want to say what was really on her mind. Deciding on half of the truth she buried her face into his strong chest.

"I want you to hold me. Can you take the rest of the day off and come lay with me?"

Robb had so much he needed to do. They were still at war and he needed to make sure all of the rooms were ready for all of the Lords he had invited for his Uncle's wedding. But the look in her eyes told him she needed him and that was far more important than anything else.

With a soft kiss to her hair he agreed.

"Let's go to bed."


	17. Chapter 17

**AN:**Okay I wanted to thank you all for your reviews and maybe answer a few questions.  
First off, I'm not one of those writers who does her research and fact checks. I'll go ahead and tell everyone that I pretty much write what I want. This is totally AU and will not follow the show or books. Since there may be some things that I decide to keep, I pretty much just do what I want to. So if you see me changing the timeline or maybe changing who does what around just go with it. I've had a few comments that have asked me not to do what you're about to read and the only thing I can say to that is that this has already been decided and will go along with the what I've planned. Sorry to disappoint those who didn't want this but this is very important to the next few chapters.

I'm blown away by all of the favorites and follows and will try to update more often than I have been. This chapter isn't too long but will be pretty important. You're going to go inside of Ella's mind and may end up being very annoyed with how dramatic she will be. Lets just say she's allowed a little breakdown with what's going on around her. Don't worry it won't last long and hopefully you won't be too annoyed with her.

**Chapter 17**

Ella wasn't sure how long she stood at the window, watching as servants rushed around the court yard, some moving barrels of wine while others carried in various vegetables and flowers. All she knew was that while watching as everyone prepared for the upcoming feast, she had somehow lost all of her sanity.

For a week they had been preparing for this, but the closer it got the worse she felt.

Nightmares plagued her sleep, keeping her exhausted and in a terrible mood.

She couldn't escape them. No matter how hard she tried, every time she closed her eyes she saw it. Robb's men slaughtered while Robb crawls across the ground in front of her. Several arrows sticking out of his chest as she struggles to get free from the strong arms holding her in place.

She watches in horror as men take turns stabbing him in the back and chest until finally the light leaves his eyes.

She dies a little every time she watches it replay, over and over and over again.

Robb only makes it worse.

He refuses to believe her, no matter how much she begs and pleads for him to cancel the entire thing, She tries all of the manipulations she's watched Cersei master over the years. She tries crying and begging. When that doesn't work she tries anger and threats. None of it works.

He tells her what he has been every day since the dreams started.

_He will not cancel and lose the opportunity to gain more support._

_He will not give in to the threats made against them. _

_He says nothing will happen to him and that they are all safe here._

_This is his mother's childhood home after-all, no one knows this place better than his uncle. _

Ella knows better, knows how ruthless men can be when paid the right amount, knows there are many who would love to see him fall.

She will lose everything and there was absolutely nothing she could do to stop it.

xxx

Robb held her hand as they stood in front of the castle and waited for the arrival of their guests.

She smiles on the outside, but on the inside she relives the nightmare for the hundredth time.

One of the worst parts of the dream is when she finally breaks free of her captors and throws herself over her dying husband.

She is dragged away, covered in Robb's blood by none other than Willas.

_Willas, the man she trusted. _

_Willas, the man who she would have married had she not fallen madly in love with Robb. _

_Willas, the very same man who is set to arrive today._

_Willas, Willas, Willas. _

The darkness had taken over her life since that first night, descended on her so swiftly that she could hardly breathe.

Since then, her fears and rage had taken over and she was furious, so furious at Robb for not listening to her.

_They were supposed to be a team. He was supposed to trust her, she put her life in his hands every day and yet he refused to take her seriously._

Last night she had gotten so furious that she considered running away, telling herself she refused to stay and watch him butchered before her. Refused to watch the man she loved die in front of her. Refused to see everything she cared about slip away. Refused to allow herself to become her husbands murderers captive. If Robb were gone she would never be another hostage for any man. She'd rather kill them and herself then allow it.

And for one mad moment she actually considered killing Willas before this could all happen. Hide a dagger in her sleeve and thrust it into his heart before anyone can stop her.

She realizes then that she was not that type of person though. She couldn't harm someone that way. Especially someone she cared about. Maybe after Robb is dead and gone she will be though. Maybe she will lose every bit of humanity she has left and will turn into a monster capable of killing without a second thought.

The thought helps her greet another one of the faceless nobles who steps up to greet her.

She thinks back to just a few hours ago, back to this morning when _everything_ changed.

She woke up from yet another nightmare and discovered that she had lost the utter despair she had been feeling, she stopped feeling afraid, she stopped feeling altogether. Stopped being happy or sad, angry or hurt, even hungry or tired.

She wasn't sure exactly what broke her until her handmaiden arrived to give her a bath.

The girl rambled on and on as usual, not noticing the lack of response from her Lady when just a few words changed everything.

"Your belly is growing rounder My Lady, I think you may be with-child."

Ella had stopped breathing and without knowing it, cradled her growing belly.

_How had she not noticed it?_

Surely it was a new development. Since that first night she had the nightmare and Robb ignored her, she had stopped allowing him to touch her. That surely wasn't there a week ago.

She tried to think back on her last monthly bleed and realized it had been quite some time.

The dizziness and fatigue combined with the tenderness of her breasts finally made sense.

What should have been a happy moment was now a curse. Another moment stolen from her, another first that is now ruined.

She was sure something terrible would happen to them and now she had a child she wouldn't be able to protect.

If Robb were killed, her child would either be murdered along with him or taken as leverage for political gain.

There was nothing she could do to stop any of this. And with that realization, her emotions once again abandoned her.

xxx

Robb held his head high as the first carriage arrived, led by Oberyn Martell. His daughters seemed impressed with the King of the North and his beautiful bride, all gushing how romantic it was that he fell in love with his enemy's daughter. Ella wore a fake smile that had Robb deeply concerned and even more so when she refused to tell him what was wrong.

The sun beat down on them as their guests continued to arrive, some seemed to be genuinely happy to be invited while others were there out of obligation. Oberyn Martell kept close by, frequently speaking to Robb about an alliance that would help him in his plan to avenge his beloved sister. He made no secret that he hated the Lannisters and seemed unconcerned that his words may offend Ella.

She could care less.

She even didn't care that her niece, Princess Myrcella had been sent to marry Prince Trystane Martell. What did she care when Robb may not survive tomorrow?

When yet another noble arrived, Ella could hardly keep down the fruit she had forced down for breakfast.

Squinting up at the sky she suddenly swayed and expected her face to meet the dirt when strong arms caught her.

She couldn't understand the garbled words spoke frantically around her and could only focus on the blur of Robb's worried face as she was carried inside and up the stairs.

Darkness closed in on her as she felt someone place her on the soft furs of their bed.

xxx

"What's wrong with her?" Robb barked at the useless Maester that his uncle had brought in to check on a very pale Ella.

"She seems to have collapsed from the heat," the old man croaked.

"_Heat?_ Its the coldest its been since we arrived. She's from Lannisport. This isn't hot for her."

"Maybe the sun was too much for a delicate Lady such as her," his uncle offered.

Robb didn't acknowledge his words as he ran his fingers over her pale cheeks to the darkness under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping, waking up in tears throughout the night, sobbing that Robb was in danger. While he tried to make it seem like nothing so that she wouldn't' worry, Robb couldn't' help feeling the unease build as the days passed. He spent most days and nights going over every detail and planning for any type of attack that may come. He knew he couldn't trust most of the guests that would be arriving and set up extra men throughout the castle to watch for anything and everything.

While he didn't fear much for his own safety, he constantly worried about Ella. The threats she had received from her own family had been enough to set him on edge. Now that several of the noble houses would be arriving, he had to worry about her being taken and sold back to Tywin.

He could _not_ and would _not_ lose her.

Robb's thoughts were interrupted when the Maester asked for some privacy. Once everyone left the room the man awkwardly cleared his throat.

"I didn't want to ask this in front of anyone, with all of the guests arriving this seemed best to discuss alone. Could your wife be with-child?"

Robb stared at the gray haired man in shock for several minutes.

Ella stirred and Robb's wide eyes looked down to meet her blue green ones.

"What happened?" Ella moaned as her hand instantly covered her belly.

Robb's eyes tracked the movement before he let out the breath he had been holding.

"Ella, love, are you-"

Then she felt it. Her eyes connected with his, and the air came rushing out of her lungs as her entire chest tightened up.

She could only stare blankly at him.

What was she supposed to say? _ Yes asshole, I'm carrying your child now leave me alone so I can prepare myself for the bloodbath I'll be witnessing because you're too much of a stubborn ass to listen to me._

Finally she lifted her head and let out a squeak that was meant to be a_ yes_.

Somehow he understood and his blue eyes were suddenly full of love, devotion, joy, understanding, and full of promise and a little bit of fear.

Her face mirrored his own.. until she remembered. She remembered why she collapsed, she remember why she couldn't sleep and she remembered why she was so angry at him. Then it all changed, and time seemed to catch up to her and the familiar numbness descended and took hold of her once again, and she thought for a second she had imagined it all. Imagined the feel of it, that it was still possible to feel anything but nothing.

xxx

The rest of the day was spent with her assuring Robb that she was fine to attend the feast they held that night.

Every person she greeted or spoke to were all the same to her, faceless nobles surrounding them, the loud of chatter she neither heard nor cared to understand.

As she sat listening to a Lord speak, she didn't know his name, it didn't matter, nothing did. She focused on the feelings from earlier, the seconds of time she felt a small glimmer of happiness, the way Robb's eyes lit up as he placed his hand over her stomach, telling her how much he loved and adored her. It was as if she couldn't fully remember her life before, couldn't remember being happy or vibrant. It was like every time she watched the life leave Robb's eyes it took a part of her very soul with it.

She wondered if this is what Catelyn Stark felt when she learned of her husbands death. She wondered if this is what she was feeling, and then she wondered what term would be best used to describe the measure of despair and utter hopelessness that had taken root deep inside of her.

She kept seeing flashes of Robb falling to his knees as the arrows struck him and she knew if she didn't shake herself out of it she would soon lose all grip on reality.

Maybe that was the easy way out. To feel nothing, to care about nothing. Sure, she would become just a shell of her former self but maybe then she would survive it. Maybe she wouldn't want to stab herself through the heart when he leaves her.

When did she turn into this person? What happened to the strong woman who vowed to be there for him, vowed to be what he needed her to be. What happened to her promise she made? He needs her, he probably needs her now more than ever and here she was abandoning him and the fight over some dreams.

How dare she do this to him and her? How dare she do this to their child.

Suddenly everything changed once again. Suddenly she realized what she had to do. _What she must do._

She would no longer be the weak creature she had turned into this week.

No, she was a lioness and her Wolf needed her.

Ella sat up straighter in her chair and looked to the one person who she knew would be able to help her.

The man who she knew still loved her, the man who she had failed to notice hadn't taken his eyes off her since she had arrived on his enemy's arm.

Willas Tyrell.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay I wanted to keep my promise and post more often. This one isn't too long but its going to be dramatic. I've finally gotten to the place where I wanted to go into Willas's character more. He's very important to this story. Since the show doesn't show him at all I spent a very long time looking for someone who I thought would look like Willas. Or at-least what I want him to look like. Of-course I'm making him sexy because who doesn't love eye candy? Please go to my youtube page and check out the video I just posted that will show you what my Willas will look like. The link is on my profile page and its called 'So Cold Robb/Ella/Willas' Please check it out so you can imagine him better.

**Chapter 18**

Willas Tyrell watches and waits for her to come to him. He only made eye contact once, and his fears for what she's been through double.

This is not the same girl he loved for most of his life. Ella was always smiling, laughing, and she always lit up a room.

He knew she was special the moment he laid eyes on her. With a father like Tywin Lannister she had to be special to be so full of light.

He knew she was always meant to be his. Even after his accident, she still saw him as worthy. He was a cripple and she said she loved him anyway.

Robb Stark ruined all of that though. He took the best thing in his world and stole it away. Hearing rumors that Robb Stark had her in his bed almost drove him mad, but the hope of saving her kept him going. Now the girl he loved wouldn't even look at him.

_What had this upstart King done to her? Did he force himself on her? Did he beat her? Was she tormented by him?_

Whatever guilt he felt for his part in what would happen diminished when he saw the paleness of her skin and the darkness around her eyes.

If standing by and watching Robb Stark murdered was the cost to get his love back, he would do it a million times over.

xxx

When it was clear she would not approach him, or rather her husband would not allow her to approach him, Willas escaped back to his room heading straight to the table to pour himself a goblet of wine. After finishing his first glass he is interrupted by a timid knock.

"Come in," he finishes pouring his 2nd glass and braces himself for the visit he knew would come sooner or later. He was hoping it would be later.

But instead of the Young Wolf, the love of his life enters.

"Can we talk?" Ella asks, hesitating at the door.

"Of course," Willas rushes to her and holds her face in his hands to exam in her better.

"How did you manage to get away from all of the guards? They were following your every move, you have no idea how many times I tried to get closer to you."

"I have my ways." She offers a smile but it doesn't seem genuine.

He doesn't care though as he pulls her into his chest and hugs her tightly. He inhales the scent of her and closes his eyes.

"You have no idea how much I've worried about you. Are you alright? You haven't been hurt have you?"

She pulls away and takes a step back.

"I'm fine. Robb would never hurt me,"

Willas frowns. "I've heard what he did to you, how he put you in a cage and how sick you got. You almost died because he didn't care what happened to the daughter of Tywin Lannister. Never mind that you are an innocent girl. Don't tell me he hasn't hurt you. I've heard enough to know better."

"He loves me. What he did in the beginning no longer matters. I didn't come here for this. I want to know what your planning. And please don't lie to me."

He sucks in a breath and looks away. He shouldn't be asking this right now but it slips out before he can stop it.

"Do you love him too?"

She doesn't hesitate. "Yes."

Its like a punch to the gut.

She ignores the flicker of hurt in his eyes.

"You're confused. You were his captive and its understandable that you would believe your feelings for him are real. What he's done, it isn't honorable. You were mine and he took you anyways. Please, come with me and I'll take you back to High-garden. We'll marry and you will never have to remember this place, or him. I'll make you forget it all,"

His voice is so desperate she has to look away to regain her composure.

"I'm sorry Willas. Truly I am. He's my husband and I belong with him."

"You always were hard headed. When you set your mind to something you always saw it through."

Despite his teasing tone the words are a little too sharp for comfort. She decides to move past it.

"What are you planning? I know something terrible is going to happen. Please Willas, if you ever loved me don't do this. Please make it stop. I can't lose him, I won't lose him."

"Why would I help my enemy? This is a war and we're on opposite sides."

Willas catches the flinch she tries to hide and makes his way to her side.

"Willas –"

"No, you don't get to talk anymore. Every time you want to talk it ends up badly for me so I'm going to talk and you're going to listen."

The joking manner of which he's held up to now has disappeared. She tries to turn and go but he stops her.

"I won't let you run away from this. You have to stay here and hear it."

She can feel herself unraveling, the look in his eyes is almost dangerous as moves even closer.

"I loved you, _I still love you_ and I will take you away from here right this minute if I thought you'd let me. It isn't safe for you here, Robb has made some pretty bad decisions and he has earned a lot of enemy's. They are all out for blood right now. I won't let you become a casualty in this game of power. He chose to make himself King and he's made his decisions but you were taken hostage. Every single man woman and child that is on his side will be butchered if they attend this wedding. Please come with me, you deserve so much more. Let me save you and take you back to your family," he says as he takes her hands in his, his eyes reads sincerity loud and clear.

She jerks her hand away so fast he almost doesn't see it until its too late.

She swung, forming her fist just like Jaime had taught her, and hit him as hard as she could in the nose.

He gasped and fell back on the stone floor, clutching where she hit.

He was on the ground, blinking as if he was shocked by the pain, one hand over where she had hit as blood started to pour out of his nose. She scrambled to the ground next to him, frantically trying to pull his hand away from his nose to see the damage.

"Stop it," he grunted as he tried to move away from her.

She sat back on her heels and stared at him in shock.

He used a spare rag from the side table to try to stop the bleeding.

"I'm sorry,"

"Its okay. I understand why you're upset. Its a lot to take in. Just please reconsider, nothing you can do will stop this from happening. You should come with me now and by the time it happens you won't be anywhere near here."

_She snaps_.

"You bastard!" She swatted at him, "Do you think I'd leave my husband behind to be butchered like an animal?"

"Ella-" He reaches towards her but she slaps his hand again before moving away.

"Don't touch me." She spat at him.

She got to her feet and turned to go. Just as she opened the door she hesitated and turned back to him.

"If you allow this to happen, I will never forgive you."

All he can do is nod.

As she turns to leave again she hears him call out to her.

"Ella, stay where you are." He orders, his voice low and commanding.

She turns her head sharply to look at him, alarmed by the tone of his voice.

"What?" She asks, voice trembling.

But its too late. A hand wraps around her waist and pulls her flat against an extremely large, extremely hard body.

The person who is holding her has such a rough grip that her feet are dangling, toes frantically trying to reach the ground once again. She hears her slippers hit the ground.

The look in his eyes tells her that he's worried but not surprised.

Her brain frantically tries to put together what this means.

"Ser Gregor do not hurt her. Her father ordered you to only remove her from here, as safely as possible." The look in Willas's eyes tells her that he doesn't believe that is going to happen.

Ella starts to struggle as he uses his large meaty hand to cover her mouth. Of all of people to come after her, the fucking Mountain had to be the one to do it. Her father really doesn't to anything half way. She had no chance of escaping him or even being saved by any of Robb's men.

She still struggles though, because she Robb's wife, _his Queen_ and she would be damned if he takes her without a fight.

Willas quickly leads the Mountain through the empty halls and into a servants stairwell where they go through a secret passage that Ella didn't even realize was there.

It doesn't take long before they are out of the Keep and in the surrounding forest.

No one notices the giant Direwolf following them.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

The sound of bickering jolted Ella back to consciousness. Her eyes were almost too heavy to open and she struggled to lift her head.

"You didn't have to hurt her. She would have came willingly."

"Lord Tywin was very specific with his orders. He did not want us to be caught and with her struggling like a bob cat the chances of us being discovered were very high,"

"You hit her too hard. Tywin would not have approved of you hitting her like that."

"Well you know they say, desperate times call for a little hit to the head."

"I think you have that wrong,"

Ella recognized that voice. The heat on her face told her it was the next day already, and knew she needed to get up. When she finally managed to lift her head but moaned when she felt the large bump on her head. Both men turned to her.

"Ah, she lives. As touching as looking up your dress for the past few hours has been, I think you should probably cover yourself. I doubt your Lord father would appreciate you giving us a free show."

That woke her up. Ella felt the bile rise up in her throat at the thought of her proximity to the man who raped the former princess after smashing her infants head against the wall. She quickly got to her knees to crawl further away from the beast of a man sitting across from her.

She tried not to react, purposely keeping her face still.

Then Willas had to go and ruin it.

"Don't speak to her that way." he bit out through clinched teeth.

Ellas eyes turned to meet his. A look of betrayal covered her features.

"You tricked me." she accuses, her blue green eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry but it was for your safety."

She fell silent. The last thing she wanted was to acknowledge his apology. She refused to accept it.

She felt nothing but pure hatred knowing that she needed to be with Robb and now it may be too late.

Willas seemed to be waiting for her to reply but when she gave no response he sighed and ran his fingers through his curls.

"Are you okay?" Willas asked as he moved closer to examine her bump.

She gave him a superior look of pure ire as she hissed "Where are we?"

"We're waiting for your fathers men to reach us." The Mountain answered for him.

"That's not what I asked," she spat.

The Mountain didn't have the decency to look abashed. He just grunted and continued to skin some type of small creature making her stomach roll from the sight and smell.

"Eww, get that away from me." She rubbed her tummy as she tried to settle her stomach. Willas watched her movement and gave her a questioning look which she ignored.

"If you don't quiet down over there I'm going to tie you up and gag you."

Ella fumed.

How dare he.

She was Ella Stark.

Ella Stark married to the young wolf.

Ella Stark, Queen of the North.

She would not let him see her fear.

"I'm not afraid you." She pursed her lips and tried to look dignified from her crumpled position.

Instead she turned to the Mountain who had was still focused on skinning his catch.

"Where are you taking me?"

He sighed heavily, clearly annoyed with her questions.

"Lord Tywins men are meeting us and will take us as far as Kingslanding where you will be married to this one," he pointed at Willias with a bloody hand. "And I assume back to his castle where you will make your lord father more spoiled golden haired heirs."

"I'm already married. My husband will not appreciate this, let me go now and I'm sure he will spare your life."

The Mountain only laughed at her while Willas looked away with a scowl on his face.

"When Robb finds me, which he will, I'm going to ask for your head on a silver platter." she smiled sweetly at them.

"Is that a promise 'Queen of the North'?" he mocked.

She opened her mouth to respond with a very witty comeback when the sound of horses approaching had both men up, Willas moving far more slowly than the much larger man.

A crimson and gold banner appeared first and Ella has to smirk at how ridiculous it looked. Joffrey really was a pompous ass.

The Mountain growled at the men as he stood protectively in front of her. She was shocked that such a monster like him seemed to be set on protecting her.

"What are you doing here?" The Mountain barked at the men. Six of them to be exact.

"We're here on orders of the King. Hand the girl over and we won't kill you."

The Mountain's laugh echoed around them and Ella took a step back, knowing blood was about to be shed.

"Tywin Lannister ordered me to bring his daughter back to him safely, so you need to check your orders." The Mountain responded as he stepped closer, making all but one of them move back.

The biggest of the men, who stood about five inches shorter than him dismounted and approached with a haughty gait.

"The orders of the King out-weighs that of the Hand. Give us the girl, _**now**_."

"Come and get her."

Ella barely had time to let out a scream as Willas yanked her back just as two men attacked the Mountain and the others charged for her.

Another scream was released when both she and Willas were knocked to the forest floor. One of the men held a sword to Willias throat while the other grabbed her by her skirts and dragged her away, kicking and screaming the whole way.

She started to cry when she was flipped on her back and her dress was ripped from her chest, showing her underclothes.

The man wasted no time and pushed her skirts up to her hips as he struggled with his belt.

He was going to rape her.

She fought harder.

The man licked the side of her face as he whispered into her earlobe before biting it hard. "The King wants me to tell him what your cunt feels like after having a wolf in you, he wants his 'sweet aunt' to know what a real man feels like." Ella almost gagged at hearing her vile nephew use that endearing term.

She didn't want to show her fear, so she masked it the only way she knew.

"Tell him I'm not surprised he's curious about other men, I always knew there was something off about him."

Her smirk dropped when he punched her in the gut for her insolence.

That hurt like hell and now she didn't care if he saw her fear.

"NO, please stop!" she fought as hard as she could but he outweighed her by at-least a hundred pounds and she stood no chance. Tears leaked from her eyes as she started to tire out.

When he couldn't get his belt off she took the opportunity to bite his hand as hard as she could, drawing blood.

He yelped and backhanded her so hard she felt her ears ring.

Just when she was sure he was going to rape her, a sword was shoved through his back, impaling him on it.

Ella watched in shock as the Mountain tossed the mans body aside as if it were a rag doll. Willas finally killed the man who he had been fighting and pulled her into his arms as she cried.

She thought the nightmare was over until more men appeared, and surrounded them.

"Get her back on the horse and head south. Don't turn back until you see the Lannister banners!" The Mountain yelled.

Willas didn't need to be told twice. He pushed a shocked Ella to a horse and helped her up. He quickly climbed on his and grabbed her horses reigns leading it South.

Ella didn't need to turn around to see that the Mountain was having no problems against Joffreys men. Ella rode next to Willas until they were out of eyesight of the men when she saw it.

A mountainside, the same mountainside they had camped on on their way to Riverrun. They weren't that far from Robb and without a second thought she turned her horse and rode in the direction that she knew would lead her back to Robb.

In the muffled background she heard her name yelled.

Since her horse was carrying a lighter load, Willas couldn't catch up and she could hear him screaming her name the whole way back. When they entered the gates she saw that they were too late.

She could hardly breathe she was so terrified, but she moved on. Only one thought kept occupying her mind.

_Get to Robb. Get to Robb. Get to Robb._

xxx

Robb had spent the whole night searching for Ella, only to discover several dead guards and Willas Tyrell was gone too.

Rage filled him when he realized Willas had somehow managed to take his wife right from under his nose. The only thing that kept Robb from losing it completely was knowing that WIllas wouldn't hurt her. If it had been anyone else that had taken her he would be worried that she would be traded or sold, or worse. But he saw the look in Willas eyes every-time he looked at Ella. He knew because he that was the same expression on his own face when he would watch her.

Robb had just searched the woods east of the castle when several of his men came to get him. The Frey's were demanding the wedding to go on as planned, and the only thing that kept him from telling them all to go to the seven hells was that they said his mother had returned. Rather than going to Winter fell like he ordered her to she went to see her sister in the Eyrie and when news of the wedding arrived she made her way back.

He knew very well that he couldn't trust the Frey's and no matter how angry he was at his mother, he could not leave her alone with such snakes.

So reluctantly he made his way back.

xxx

The ceremony passed rather quickly and Robb made a quick appearance at the feast to retrieve his mother. He didn't feel comfortable leaving her behind and thankfully she agreed.

Just as they reached the doors Catelyn spotted something, or rather someone that caused her steps to falter.

"You," she accused. Robb watched in shock as she lunged forward and slapped the man across the face.

_Roose Bolton._

The same Roose Bolton that had disappeared before Robb could take his traitorous head.

Confusion turned into anger as Robb approached him, set on killing him then and there.

When he was only a couple feet away, Robb felt a sharp pain in his side, and then again in his back. He spun around to see that men had stormed into the great hall and were shooting arrows at all of his men. Robb was still set on Roose but after another arrow pierced his chest, he fell to his knees.

The only thought he had was of Ella. He would gladly die with a smile on his face knowing she was safe.

That thought quickly vanished as he watched Willas Tyrell limp into the hall, carrying a very pale, very bloodied Ella in his arms.

xxx

"Let me through," Ella screamed at the guard who refused to allow her through the doors.

At first she thought he was one of Robb's men until she saw the Lannister sigil.

Panic spread through her as she heard screams from inside. Without another thought she shoved the man aside and bounded for the great hall.

She never knew she could run so fast. She somehow managed to dodge every man that tried to stop her. Her long curls whipped behind her as she ran, and she was starting to feel like a warrior princess.

Until she was tackled to the ground.

Thrashing and screaming she fought her attacker, but it was no use.

"King Joffrey wants you to know that Baratheons can pay their debts too."

A pain like nothing she had ever experienced spread through her gut, making her gasp in shock.

The man pulled a bloody knife from her stomach to thrust it into her again when he was suddenly ripped off of her by none other than Willas.

She tried to get up, get to Robb but the pain was too much. Too unbearable and she collapsed onto her side and cried out Robb's name.

When Willas lifted her into his arms, she begged and pleaded for him to take her to Robb.

He refused at first, saying he needed to get her out of there.

"Please, please take me to him. He's going to be killed. I need to see him before he dies," she pleaded in between little gasps of pain.

"If I take you in there you will be killed on site," he tried to reason.

"I'm dead already." she stared to cry then, unable to keep it in. Knowing that in the next room the love of her life was dying alone.

"I was carrying his child," her hand moved to cover the bleeding wound.

"I was carrying his child and I'm going to die. Please if you care about me at all, let me die with him."

Something crossed over his face then, and with sorrow in his eyes he nodded.

xxx

"Ella," Robb gasped. Unable to see anything but her. Willas laid her on the ground in front of him and he gently placed his hand over the stab wound in her belly. Their child.

Their child was dead and with how pale Ella was, she wouldn't last much longer either.

Ella tried to speak, tried to get a few words out but the blood loss was too much and she was shaking violently now. She saw several arrows sticking out of Robb and let out a sob.

He rested his forhead against hers as his hand covered her belly protectivly.

"I love you,"

She tried to say it back but the darkness took over before she could tell him she loved him too.

Robb watched as her eyes closed and let out a cry that quieted the room.

"Robb, get up. Get up and walk out of here. Please!" his mother begged, her voice echoing through out the hall.

Robb hadn't had time to think of his mother, so with unsteady feet he stood to face her.

"Mother,"

Roose Bolton appeared from no where and gripped him, pulling him closer. Robb was too weak to do anything, lost the only thing he couldn't live without. So when he he saw the blade and heard the words about Lannisters sending their regards, he didn't fight it.

He felt the knife his his breast plate, the pain spreading through his chest.

It didn't feel like the knife pierced through the armor, so when Roose pulled his hand back assumingly to aim for his throat, he closed his eyes and thought of Ella.

He expected to feel more pain but instead he heard a loud snarl and then Roose Bolton was gone. Robb looked to the floor in time to see Greywind rip into Roose's throat, tearing it out as the man screamed in agony.

Robb's eyes strayed to the left, where he knew she would be. The sight of her caused him to fall to his knees, and finally his eyes closed.

xxx

Willas watched in horror as Ella's eyes closed. When he set her on the floor before Robb, he did it because she asked him to.

He bid his time from a safe distance, waiting for the moment he could take her body away. He would not leave her there. She may not have been his wife but he refused to let her family have her and he damn sure wasn't going to leave her to be buried with the man who caused all of this. So when Robb Starks eyes closed he quickly bent and retrieved the girl he loved, the girl he wanted to marry who loved another man.

His leg was cramping from not having his cane and he barely made it out of the hall when he fell to his knees.

"What happened to her?" a rough voice asked from behind him.

Willas looked up to see The Mountain impale two more men on his sword before using his large foot to kick them off.

The Mountain roughly pulled her from his arms to examine her.

"She's alive but barely."

"She's-"

"Yes, shes alive. We need to take her to a maester. The Lannister soldiers underestimated the peasants and are being pushed back out. I for one don't want to die by the hands of a old man with a pitch fork." The Mountain said as he carried her in one arm while his other killed any man they passed.

Willas forced himself to his feet to follow him, ignoring the pain he felt with each step. His pain didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was getting Ella out of there.

xxx

AN: Okay I hope your not too mad at me. The good news, both are still alive.

Even better news, next chapter all of the Lannisters find out what Joffrey did.

I posed a video for this chapter.. Its really long but I spent a lot of time on it so if you're bored please check it out. Link to my youtube is on my profile, the video is called Two steps from hell.


	20. Chapter 20

**I wanted to thank those of you who left positive, constructive reviews. I know there is some confusion on where the other characters are in my story, but since I'm telling it from mostly Ella/Robb's POV you won't see much of them yet. I will say that Rickon and Bran are still up in Winterfell and Arya is very close by. Sansa is still a hostage at Kingslanding. I hope this longer chapter explains a bit more. **

**Chapter 20**

Two days.

It had been two days and he still hadn't had a whiff of a word from the Mountain on his whereabouts or Ella's condition.

He had received scattered reports that Ella had been taken the night before the wedding, and that Robb Stark had been gravely wounded before his damned wolf killed Roose Bolton. Since Robb's Starks army had been locked outside of the gates, the peasants and servants who lived within the walls had managed to raise arms against them, attacking every Lannister soldier within the walls until they were forced to retreat. It was beyond frustrating to hear that his trained soldiers were defeated by old men and women brandishing pick forks. This forced his troops to open the gates, allowing Robb Starks men to enter.

Since his men were killed he was now forced to listen to whispers from Varys spies on what had really happened, and so far Robb Starks wounds were bad but not yet fatal. He could only pray that the young wolf would die of an infection but patience had never been his forte and, as far as he was concerned, he had waited long enough.

Ignoring the curious looks from his guards, Tywin marched to the place where he knew the Spider liked to hide out.

It didn't take long to find the eunuch, and a frown formed on his face when he spotted him hovering several opened letters. Tywin considered seizing the man and searching through the various correspondence but quickly reconsidered. Scaring the man into submission would be no trouble at all.

"I want to know where my daughter is, and if you cannot get me a location by the end of tomorrow, I suggest you run somewhere that I cannot find you." Tywin threatened with his typical unflinching gaze.

"But my lord, with your abundant resources I don't think such a place even exists." Vary's replied all too innocently.

Tywin clenched his fists. If the man weren't so resourceful, he would have killed him long ago. But, as it is...

"Exactly, so if I were you I'd get busy."

Without even a goodbye Tywin marched back out, already knowing Vary's would find what he needed immediately.

xxx

Dinner that evening had been a cold affair, which was typical when he dined with his ungrateful children. The only one that would occasionally get a smile out of him was Ella. He found both Jaime's and Tyrion's jokes annoying and often he wished they'd both just shut up.

On the other hand, Ella was different, she brought a light to his life like none other. The fact that she was missing was ruining his appetite.

"Father, I would like your permission to go and look for Ella." Jaime finally asked, sitting up straight in his chair.

They stared at each other from their respective chairs across the table in uncomfortable silence.

Finally Tywin's mouth twisted before he sipped the last of his wine.

"Not yet. If Robb Stark survives, he will gain even more support than he had before. I will not allow one more of my children to be taken as a bargaining chip."

Jaime's jaw clenched. "But father, Ella could be hurt. If the Mountain had her and she was safe, he would have sent word. We know Robb Stark doesn't have her so that means she was probably taken by someone else."

Cersei toyed with her plate, "What about Willas Tyrell? Has anyone heard from him?"

Cold green eyes focused on her, stilling her in her chair. "If I had don't you think I would have mentioned it?"

_You stupid woman. _

"It was just question." Cersei bit out as she swallowed her entire goblet of wine in one go.

She ignored the disapproving stare from her father.

Tywin opened his mouth to reply when Varys entered the room.

"I apologize for the interruption, but I must speak with you Lord Twyin."

Without so much as a goodbye Tywin pushed out his chair and left the room. Tyrion watched him go with a frown while Jaime stood to follow.

"I think you should wait for him to call you. I happen to know he is in a terrible mood tonight." Tyrion advised over his wine goblet.

Jaime slumped back into his chair, scowling.

Cersei huffed. "Father is always in a terrible mood. He refuses to treat Joffrey as a real king, even going so far as to ordering him to bed in front of his council."

"Joffrey is an idiot. Someone needs to order the boy to bed when he is making an ass out of himself." Tyrion said flatly. "You've once again confirmed your inability to manage the boy, so bravo."

"Someone should do more than just order him to bed," Jaime said dryly causing Tyrion to chuckle and Cersei to glare at them both.

Cersei's hands clutched onto her chair as her nails dug into the wood. "I'd appreciate it if you both would treat your King with more respect."

Jaime examined the cuff of his shirt.

"Dear sweet sister, perhaps its time for you to go to bed, you don't look so well." Tryion said in a tauntingly sweet voice.

Both men watched as she got up, giving them both angry looks as she stomped out of the room.

_They would pay for that. _

"Well, that was well done." Jaime said, breaking the silence.

"Why thank you, its always a pleasure to ruffle her feathers."

"I agree."

XXX

"What I'm about to tell you could very well get me killed." Vary's said gravely.

"If you don't spit it out I'll be the one killing you," Tywin growled.

"Yes Milord. I heard word about what really happened. It was very hard to get this information but I assure you its from a good source. Lord Willas succeeded in getting Lady Ella out of the Tully's castle but while they were waiting for your men to come and retrieve them, Joffrey's men arrived first. Of course they were no match for the Mountain, but in the confusion Ella got away and went back to the castle. She was attacked by Joffrey's men and stabbed, I'm told in the gut. Sources say Willas carried her into the dining hall where Robb Stark was. The source says she was carried back out after the young wolf collapsed and taken from the castle by the Mountain."

"Why hasn't Sir Gregor sent me a raven of this news?" Tywin asked furiously

"He has been taken hostage by the Brotherhood without Banners. I'm told they attacked their group and Willas continued on without him while he stayed behind as a distraction. They are holding him without asking for any type of payment. I'm assuming they are going to give him to Robb Stark if he survives his jnjuries."

Tywin stayed silent for a few moments considering a plan. "Offer them whatever they want. I want him to be released as soon as possible so he can protect my daughter and bring her back to me. I don't see Willas Tyrell making it far with her on his own."

"What if they refuse?"

"Then I will send more men to hunt them all down, burning every village in site. Tell them every woman, man and child will be killed if they refuse."

Varys nodded.

"Are you sure Joffrey sent those men? What was his goal?" Tywin asked.

"I'm told he wanted to make an example out of her. They were supposed to rape and then kill her."

Tywin nodded and turned to leave, before he stopped and spoke over his shoulder. "You do not mention this to anyone else, is that understood?"

"Yes Milord."

Lord Tywin was utterly furious. On the inside he was raging, but on the outside he stormed towards Joffrey's chambers with a calm determination.

xxx

"Open this door," Tywin barked as he banged on it for the fourth time. "No sense in drawing it out. The longer you act like a coward, the worse it will be for you."

_Still no answer._

Tywin looked towards the guards standing just down the hall and nodded towards them. A few minutes later several loud bangs could be heard echoing throughout the hall as the men tried to break the door down.

Cersei charged from her chambers to see what the commotion was. Jaime and Tyrion weren't far behind her.

"What is going on?" She screeched to her father who stood off to the side and waved the men to try once again.

"Your son is about to learn what happens when you cross me." Tywin said without looking away from the door. His focus was trained on every hit, just waiting for it to break.

"What did he do?" Cersei screamed, making Jaime move to comfort her. She shoved him off with a disgusted look.

"Your son sent men out to rape and kill Ella. They only managed to stab her in the gut, but its yet unclear if she will survive."

Jaime who had been focused on comforting Cersei snapped his head in his fathers direction.

"HE DID WHAT?" his roar made Cersei flinch.

"You heard me. Now either help or get out of the way."

Tyrion took this as his cue to move back to a safe distance and hop unto an armchair while he waited for the show to begin.

Cersei's chest heaved in panic. "You don't know if that is true. You haven't even asked him if he is guilty yet."

"He's guilty. Why do you think he won't open the door?" Tywin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Please, stop this. Joffrey is my son, he is the King. Ella betrayed us with Robb Stark. Please don't hurt him over _her_." Cersei begged.

"He's disobeyed me for the last time. I've been considering getting rid of him since he pulled that stunt with Ned Stark. He's a liability and the people will not follow him as their King. Even the peasants in Kingslanding want him dead. Tommen will be easier controlled." Tywin said as he waved his hand towards a guard to grab her.

Cersei begin to scream and fight the guard, screaming for Jaime to stop their father.

When the door finally broke, it was Jaime who charged through first. Tywin looked to Cersei for a moment, giving her a cold look before he headed into the room behind his son.

xxx

"What in the hell did you think you were doing?" Jaime roars at him the moment he gets into his room, where he finds Joffrey sitting on his bed.

"Me? I'm King. I don't have to answer to anyone. How dare you barge into my chambers uninvited. I should have you-" his words are abruptly cut off as Jaime's hands wrap around his neck.

"She is your Aunt! She is innocent, the only Lannister I can actually say that about. She's your kin, you're a Kin killer and a terrible King. I should break your scrawny neck and do the Kingdom a favor!" Jaime emphasizes he word with a squeeze and a shake. Joffrey's face is now purple and his eyes are wide and starting to bulge.

Tywin enters the room far more slowly and watches Jaime with almost a bored expression on his face.

Cersei finally scurries in, carrying a bloody sword. She hesitates to stare at the scene before her before lunging forward towards Jaime. Tywin immediately grabs her and yanks her back. He wrestles the sword away from her and shoves her to the ground.

"Please, No! Let him go Jaime, please!." She begs, crawling on the ground with pure terror in her green eyes.

Jaime pays her no attention and loosens his hold enough to allow Joffrey to breathe.

"Answer me! Why did you do this?" Jaime roars at him.

Joffrey takes a few dramatic gasps for air causing Tywin to roll his eyes in disgust. _So weak._ This is his grandson the boy who just pissed himself. He looks at the bloody sword hes holding and considers finishing the boy off for their own good. He is an imbecile who causes them nothing but misery and embarrassment. As Kevan had said before, no one would follow him as King. They will have peace with Joffrey on the throne.

Jaime shook Joffrey again as words started to jumble out of his mouth at breakneck speed. "She's our enemy, she betrayed us, I did this for our family to show the Kingdom that we are not to be trifled with. It makes us look weak to allow her to live. She married the mongrel who is trying to steal my crown!"

"She is my baby sister. She's the only light in this family, the only pure thing I've ever had and you order your men to rape and kill her? She means more to me than you ever could!" Jaime spits out each word with venom. Jaime's hands squeeze his neck again while Cersei screams for him to stop.

"Joffrey is right, she betrayed us. He is your King, my son. Do not harm him over someone who turned their back on you and this family." Cersei manages as she finally stands to her feet and cautiously approaches.

Jaime lets out a bitter laugh. "You are so delusional. Your _son_ is a monster." The way he says son makes Tywin's eyes narrow on them both.

"I'm not delusional, you are dear brother. You're delusional for thinking Ella is so innocent. She sleeps with the man who wants all of our heads on spikes. I can't believe how foolish all of you are when it comes to her. Her big innocent doe eyes has had you all fooled since the moment she invaded our lives."

"Your son tortures women for fun. I've seen him use a woman as target practice. He ordered Ella's best friend to be brutally raped and killed for no reason. He's a monster and its your fault for allowing him to do whatever he wanted." Jaime spits back.

"He is a King, he shouldn't be judged by you or anyone else." Cersei throws back at him.

"Enough!" Tywin yelled. "He is a liability that I cannot allow anymore. I've known about his activities for some time and I'm thoroughly disgusted by it. He is no King and as long as he sits on the throne, we will never have peace. No one will follow him and I will not allow him to blatantly disobey me again."

Tywin swiftly walked over and thrusts the sword he had been holding into Joffrey's chest.

Jaime dropped the boy in shock while Cersei collapsed to the ground with cry of pure agony.

xxx

"What did they promise you," she asked lowly, eyes full of accusation.

Willas stared at her in confusion. "They didn't promise me anything, I did this to save you."

Her eyes narrowed. "Do I look like I'm safe? They must have promised you something. You used to be a good man, honest and kind. You would have never hurt me. So I ask again, what did they promise you?"

Willas shook his head, unsure as to how he should respond. He really did do it to keep her safe. Maybe some small part of him wanted her back and was desperate enough to do it by any means possible, but what she seemed to be accusing him of was not true. Finally he gave her a wistful smile.

"You know, when I heard that you had been taken, I thought that it was my fault for being so weak. For being a cripple. I thought that if I hadn't had this bad leg then maybe I could have come to retrieve you myself, rather than your father asking Jaime to do it. Robb Stark was after Jaime, not you. I blamed myself and swore that I would do anything in my power to get you back. When I started to hear rumors that you were staying with him in his tent, I convinced myself that it was against your will. But it wasn't was it? You chose to be with him didn't you?"

Ella's eyes would have once softened at this question, she would have felt pity for him and begged for his forgiveness. But the new Ella, the Ella that watched the man she loved bleeding from arrows sticking out of his chest, the new Ella who helplessly watched as her child was killed in her womb, no longer felt sympathy or pity.

All she felt was hate and the need for vengeance. She would not forget what was done to her and her husband. She was sure that Robb was dead and she cursed the gods for keeping her alive to suffer losing both him and their unborn child.

So what Ella said next was very unlike the old her, and very much like what one would expect a Lannister to say.

"You are weak and you disgust me. I promised you that I would never forgive you if something happened to him and I keep my promise. I suggest you run now because once I'm able to get out of this bed, I will kill you for your part in this. I will hunt down every single person who had a hand in this and make them pay."

She didn't care how his eyes started to water, or how his mouth opened several times to say the words that wouldn't come. Instead she turned on her side, ignoring the agonizing pain in her gut as she moved and turned her back on him. He helped the Mountain take her away from Robb and if she had been there, she would have never allowed Robb to walk into that trap. She would have knocked him over the head and taken him out of there if she had to, but she would have never allowed it.

She was no longer that sweet girl who always forgave.

She was going to make them all pay.

xxx

"Let me down!" Arya screamed as she bit, kicked, clawed and even punched any part of the Hound she could reach.

"If I put you down you will run away again." The hound huffed as he carried the she-wolf over to the horse.

"Take me back to my mother and brother. You said that you would," Arya yelled back still struggling.

"That was before they were surrounded by Lannister soldiers. They are probably dead by now."

This caused the girl to fight even more. "No they aren't dead. I'm going to kill you for this,"

"That would be some thanks for saving you. IF I had taken you in there you would either be killed or taken as a hostage which I promise you is a far worse fate. Just ask the little bird if you ever see her again."

"Stop calling her that. Her name is Sansa and I'm going to cut your throat for what you've done," she furiously snaps back at him.

"I'm sure you will little lady." He said mockingly as he put her down to adjust the saddle on the horse.

"I will." She yells, suddenly lunging at him attempting to knock him down so that she could run again. Unfortunately he's much too large for her to manhandle the way he was doing with her.

"Stop it or I'll hit you again," he grunted as he tied her small wrists together before pushing her onto the horse. She had been blissfully unconscious for several hours and when she had awoke to find that instead of being back at Riverrun they were instead several hours away she had tried to make a run for it. He had to wrestle her to the ground to keep her from jumping off a cliff into a river.

Once she was on the horse and seemed to be keeping her balance, he got on his and pulled her reigns, leading her further away from her family.

Arya fought the tears that wanted to fall, refusing to allow her enemy to see her cry. She had been so close to being back with her mother and Robb, and it was all torn away. She worried that he may be right, that her family really were all gone. Since she escaped from Kingslanding, she hadn't heard much about her siblings. In the short time that she had been with Tywin Lannister, she had only heard bits and peices of what had really been going on. She heard no word on Bran and Rickon, or even Sansa for that matter. She wanted to ask the Hound about her sister but her stubborn pride refused to allow her to ask him for anything. She knew Robb had taken the Kingslayer and his sister hostage. There were also whispers that Robb had taken the girl as his wife but she refused to believe it. Robb would never marry a Lannister, not after they killed their father.

Those were probably lies spread by Tywin to gain sympathy.

xxx

Arya and the hound traveled for almost 2 days before they reached a small village. He had considered taking her North and selling her to Jon Snow since he had heard Robb Stark was likely going to die from his wounds, and even if they tried to get back to Riverrun there were far too many soldiers surrounding the area to get through unnoticed and he feared the Young Wolf may take his head out of spite. He had ran into some travelers who had told him that Robb Stark had sent out hundreds of men looking for his missing Lannister wife that had been taken after being stabbed by one of Joffrey's men. They said he has gone completely mad, and had a Maester who treated her wounds hanged. The only crime the Maester was guilty of was not stopping his brother the Mountain from taking her after she was treated. It was ridiculous to even expect an old man to stop his monstrous brother but they say Robb Stark did not care and considered it treason.

If Robb Stark was angry enough to kill an old man for not stopping a ruthless man like Gregor, than he would surely kill him for being Joffrey's personal guard. Sandors thoughts were interrupted when he spotted a very familiar figure limping towards an Inn.

Looking back at the girl tied to the horse, he weighed his options. They were still in the shadows of the forest and well hidden, but if that is who he thinks it is, he would soon have three very valuable hostages.

"If I promise you I may have a way to get you back with your family, will you promise to behave if I untie you?"

Arya narrowed her grey eyes at him, wondering if he was telling her the truth. "Tell me how you plan on getting me back and I'll consider it."

"You see that strapping lad, with the limp up ahead?"

Arya looked towards the figure and shrugged.

"Yes, so?"

"So, that is Willas Tyrell. I'd recognize him anywhere. I watched him get that crippled leg."

"And?"

"And he was the last one seen with your brothers young wife. I didn't think he would get too far with a wounded girl on horseback. I'd bet all my gold that he has her holed up in that Inn. She's going to be worth alot."

"You plan on selling her back to the Lannisters? How is that going to get me home or are you planning on selling us both?" Arya yelled making Sandor shush her.

"No, I told you I won't go back to that shit of a King. If I bring Robb's Starks wife and sister back to him, the likely-hood of me keeping my head and walking away with enough gold to get out of this hell hole is very high."

"I thought you said Robb was probably dead," Arya's tone was angry but he could see the hope in her eyes.

"The last I heard hes still hanging on. If I untie you will you do as I say?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be a distraction."


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry I haven't posted, I've been really busy. Thank you to those who left kind and constructive reviews. I promise to post another chapter very soon to make up for the delay. **

**Chapter 21**

Ella was panting on the ground as if she'd run for miles. She was positive she had ripped her stitches and if the warm wetness pooling underneath her wasn't proof enough, the lightheadedness told her that she was losing blood.

_A lot of blood. _

_She would not die on this floor, she had a purpose and she would not die before she accomplished it. _

So she sucked it up and crawled a couple of more feet before she allowed herself to rest. She had managed to crawl half way across the room and was now almost to the door.

What she planned when she got there, she didn't know. All she knew was that she was not going to wait around for Willas to return. She hated seeing his stupid face, hearing his stupid voice, listening to his stupid breathing and she was sick and tired of his begging her to forgive him.

She would likely bleed out before she got away but at least she'd die on her own terms, .

She managed to pull herself a couple more feet before she collapsed onto the her side with a whimper of pain.

The wound was burning and she was sure she had an infection. Willas was clearly no healer thankfully he realized this and went in search for help and more supplies. This left her with a small chance to get away, and more than likely her last chance.

Laying on her side she thought of Willas and hoped he would be captured.

_Traitor._

Sighing she sucked in a breath as she prepared to pull her body even further towards freedom.

The door creaked open and Ella closed her eyes in defeat.

_He was back._

Soft steps approached and Ella opened one eye and looked towards a pair of dirty boots. Boots that most certainly did not belong to Willas Tyrell.

No these boots were filthy and ragged. Much smaller than a mans boots.

Ella opened the other eye and met a pair of grey eyes that were examining her with a very stern face.

Something was very familiar about this face but she pushed it aside.

"Who are you?" Ella croaked.

"You're prettier than I expected," the girl answered with a sneer.

Her eyebrows crinkled. "Gee thanks. Who are you?" Ella asked again.

"I'm no one," the girl replied as she slowly circled her.

"Well that makes two of us. Why don't you either help me or get the hell out." Ella snapped back.

"I don't see what is so special about you," the girl went on, ignoring her again. "Well besides your golden hair and doe eyes." Ella rolled her eyes. "What would make him risk everything for you?" the girl asked, with nothing but hate in her eyes.

_To hell with this_, Ella thought."Who are you?" She was sick of her not answering her questions. She didn't feel like playing games, not now not ever.

Once again the girl went on as if she didn't care that Ella was agitated. "I should kill you. It would be so easy, a Lannister gone from the world would be a blessing."

"Yeah? Go ahead. I'm dead anyways. You think I'm afraid to die? You'd be doing me a favor." Ella spit back.

The girl's face transformed from disbelief to confusion. She studied Ella's face and then her eyes traveled over her crumpled figure before staring at her stomach. Ella knew what she must have seen and she refused to follow her eyes. It was bad enough she could feel the warm wetness. smell the blood that covered her and the floor.

She hated this girl for staring at what she refused to acknowledge

A look of pity crossed the girls features as she studied her closer.

"You're hurt." she murmured as she bent to exam her wound closer.

"Don't," Ella yelled out as the child tried to lift her dress.

"You're bleeding too much. You need to let me close it, I'm not too great with a needle but you will die if I don't try."

"Good. Maybe I'll join my husband." she hesitated and continued "I miss him, so so much." Ella's voice cracked as she started to cry.

The girl hovered over her akwardly and watched her sob and choke for a couple minutes until she finally sighed.

"Robb's not dead, so stop your crying. You need to let me help you. If you die like this he will never forgive me." the girl whispered. Ella shook her head in disbelief and wiped her snotty nose on her sleeve.

"You're lying. Did Willas send you? You can go back and tell him it won't work. The moment I can stand on my own I'll shove a knife through his weaselly face."

"I'm not lying, I would never lie about my brother that way." Arya replied with a huff.

"Your brother?" Ella studied the girl, looking for any similarities. From what she had been told by Robb, Arya looked just like their father, but even with her dark hair and grey eyes, she could see the resemblance.

"Arya?" she croaked.

Tears filled the girls eyes for a few seconds before she hastily wiped them away.

Ella reached for the girls hand and gave it a squeeze. "It's okay to cry,"

"I'm not crying" Arya growled back defensively.

"Well if you wanted to its okay. I've been crying a lot lately."

Arya rolled her eyes, "Its just hearing my name said out-loud. I've been pretending to be a boy for so long I almost forgot that I'm really Arya Stark."

"Is that how you got away? Cut your hair and pretended to be a boy? That's really clever of you." Ella said in awe.

"You're father saw through it in a matter of seconds." Arya replied sourly.

"How did you get away if he knew who you were?" Ella questioned.

"He knew I was a boy but not Arya Stark. My friends and I were able to escape but the Brotherhood found us."

"Is that who brought you here?"

"No. The Hound did. He took me to ransom back to Robb."

Ella choked out a sob and tried to pull herself together.

"So its true? He's alive? Is he okay?" Ella asked with hope filled eyes.

"I'm not sure. The Hound says he's still alive." She said as if she didn't completely believe it either.

"I saw him.. the arrows.. It was awful. I thought for sure he was dead." Ella said between sobs.

"We need to get out of here before the Hound comes. He's out looking for Willas Tyrell." Arya started to look around the room for anything she could use as a weapon.

Ella felt a faint shiver of fear passing through her and she needed to take a deep breath to calm herself.

"No, Arya you need to _run_."

"I won't leave you behind," Arya snapped as she picked up a chair and slammed it against the wall, smiling when she broke off one of the legs. She swung it around a couple times before she moved to help Ella try and stand.

Ella cried out in pain as the girl tried to put her arm around her shoulders, and then screamed in agony when Arya stood, trying to pull her up.

"Please stop, just stop. Please. You need to leave me, I'm dying anyways. You need to get back to Robb and your mother. Run North, Robb's men have to be out searching still. Don't stop until you see your family's sigil."

"I won't leave you so either help me or shut up." Arya said in annoyance, trying to drag Ella towards the door.

"Gods stop, please stop," Ella looked down and saw she was bleeding profusely now. Every tug the girl gave and it opened her wound even more.

"If you want me to survive you need to stop moving me. Run and find Robb's men. Tell them to come back for me. It's the only way."

Arya bit her lip as she considered her options.

Before she could reach a decision the door was pushed open and the Hound entered dragging Willas with him. He threw the much smaller man to the floor just a few feet away from Ella.

xxx

"If you try and move her she'll die. She's losing too much blood." Willas said, trying to make the Hound see reason.

"If I leave her here her family will find her. How long do you think she will survive then?" The Hound growled back.

"Its too risky. Besides, if she dies out on the road, what do you think Robb Stark would do to you? He won't care that you were trying to bring her back. She bleeds to death and you will be killed. Either by Robb or by Tywin Lannister. Just leave her here until she is better."

"Nice try, but I know better. I know that the minute I leave you will take her and run. You can either help me or I'll hand you over to Stark. I planned on selling you to Renly Baratheon, but if you get in my way I'll hand you over to the King of the North and watch as your head is removed."

The two men stared at each-other in silence until Willas finally gave in.

"Fine, but you need to get a covered wagon. Its too cold to leave her exposed and with the blood loss she is likely to freeze to death."

The Hound gave him a loathing look as he paced the hall. Finally with a grunt he slammed Willas against the wall and held his arms behind his back as he searched through his clothes.

"What are you doing?" Willas yelled, partly in fear and partly in irritation.

The Hound ignored him as he patted him down before finding what he was looking for. He swiftly pulled out Willas's pouch of gold coins.

The Hound handed him back a few of the coins before shoving Willas down the hall. "Go buy a wheel house and a couple of strong horses. If you take too long I'll break every bone in your hands."

Willas nodded and moved as quickly as he could. He didn't doubt the Hound would keep his promise.

xxx

"You swore you'd take us to Robb. Its the whole reason we were moving her to begin with!" Arya yelled, not the least bit afraid of getting in the Hounds face.

"If we don't trade the Tyrell heir first, your brothers men are likely to execute him. The Tyrell's will not pay me for a corpse."

"Is that all you care about? Getting gold? If you take Ella anywhere near Renly's army they will capture her and Robb will never see her again." Arya was so furious her entire body was shaking.

"That's why I'm leaving you and her behind. You two stay hidden until I come back." he barked.

Arya let out a noise of aggravation that was somewhere between a groan and a scream.

"You would leave us alone? You don't think we will run as soon as you and your stench is gone?"

The Hound lifted his arm and gave himself a good sniff, before agreeing and shrugging his shoulders.

"That's why I'm leaving you here without horses. I'd like to see you carry her all the way back. Its a two day ride, how long do you think it would take you on foot?" The Hound had the gall to actually smirk at her angry expression.

Arya had _had_ it with him. "You dirty, ugly, rat bastard son of a bitch!"

His eyes narrowed but his face remained passive as he spoke."Be careful, my patience only goes so far." he threatened.

"Ha. Go ahead. Go ahead and sell him back to the Tyrell's. Do it quickly so we can be on our way. I can't wait until we reach my brother, he will remove your head and no one will have to look at your ugly face again,"

"Take care what you say, I may decide to sell you back to the Lannister's instead." he muttered darkly.

She stared at him in pure hatred before turning around and storming back to the wagon where Ella was sleeping. She vowed she would see his head on a spike very soon.

She pulled herself up to the carriage door and slammed it shut. The frame of the door shook with the force of her efforts and she threw herself down on the seat across from Ella who had barely stirred from her fevered sleep.

She watched her struggle in her sleep and worried she may not survive before they make it back to Robb and her mother.

Arya hated the Lannister's with a fiery passion, but Ella seemed much different. She seemed good. After spending several days in a carriage with her brothers wife, she was sure of Ella's feelings for her brother. Her brother must have felt the same if he had taken her as his wife. He risked everything to be with this girl and Arya wanted to make sure he got her back.

xxx

Willas looked dejectedly over to the carriage that held the girl he loved. He had tried to say goodbye but she made it clear she wanted nothing to do with him. The she-wolf Stark girl had only made matters worse, promising him a missing hand if he dared to touch one hair on her golden head.

A taunting voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Ah, young love. She looks at you like you have shit smeared on your face." The Hound gloated.

"Thank you for that observation. Will you reconsider and allow me to take her back with me? Robb Stark is in a war that he cannot possibly win. She will end up killed or worse when he fails."

"No. The lady wants to go back to her husband and I intend on selling both of them. I return without that pretty wife of his and I'll end up without a head."

"Twyin Lannister would pay you more gold than you can imagine for returning his daughter. Robb Stark will probably execute you the moment you step foot in his camp. He won't care that you brought his wife and sister back. Stark's don't follow the same rules as everyone else."

"Well, Id rather take my chances with a Stark then be at the mercy of some flowery Tyrell or treacherous lion."

The look he gave the Tyrell boy was enough to shut him up.

_And that was that. _

xxx

Ella was hot, too hot. She could feel sweat that covered her entire body and soaked through her dress. She licked her dry lips and tried to crack one eye open before groaning at the sunlight that blinded her. She searched quickly for Arya but realized she was alone.

She sighed and tried to heave herself into a sitting position, wincing when the pain came rushing back.

xxx

Arya knelt over the river watching and waiting for a fish to get close enough to grab.

Movement across the river caught her eye and she quickly hid behind one of the large rocks. She peeked from her hiding spot trying to see who the approaching figure was. She prayed that it would be one of her brothers men, but knowing how close they were to Renly's army she doubted they'd be that lucky.

Squinting her eyes the large figure started to become clearer, and she finally realized who it was.

_Fucking son of a bitch! _

Arya was torn between running for her life and attacking him to keep him from discovering Ella. She knew the Mountain was Tywin Lannister's henchmen and she had no doubt if he discovered them he would take them back to Kingslanding.

If they go back to Kingslanding she would be traded off to the highest bidder and forced into a terrible marriage to some fat old Lord using her to get their grubby hands on Winterfell. Arya would **_not_** end up in the life she was sure Sansa would suffer.

She would rather die than let them take her, but the Mountain was already too close and likely to catch her if she went back for Ella. The dream of seeing her family again was becoming bleaker by the minute.

Then suddenly she realized something...

The Hound. If anyone could fight the Mountain and have any hope in winning its him.

Could the Hound take the Mountain in a fight? Or more accurately did she care who won? She wanted them both dead so the victor mattered little to her.

But could she use this as a distraction to take Ella and run?

_Yes_. Yes she could.

xxx

"Robb, you need to rest. You keep running yourself ragged and it won't matter if you find Ella because you will be dead."

"I will not abandon the search." Robb growled back, eyes cold as he glowered at his mother.

"I'm not telling you to give up. Let your men search for her. You need to rest so that you may heal."

"If it were father that was out there, hurt and with our enemy, you would never stop looking. Don't ask me to stop. I will find her and make them all pay." The determination in his eyes made Catelyn give a small smile and nod.

"Okay, but I insist you eat before going back out." Robb sat down across from her with a heavy sigh and forced himself to eat a few bites.

xxx

The Hound rubbed his tired eyes as he made his way back to the carriage. Trading that Tyrell had been almost too easy and he wondered if the Starks would be as agreeable as the Tyrell's were.

Somehow he doubted it. From what he had heard about the Young Wolf, he didn't easily forgive or forget. He needed to be prepared for the worst and a good exit strategy if things didn't seem to be going his way.

Sandor decided to not worry about it right now. He needed to worry about getting them all to Riverrun in one piece.

A noise to the right had him halting his steps to listen.

He waited to hear it again but he was met with silence. He figured it was probably rodents scurrying through the leaves when a rock was launched at him, hitting him between the eyes.

He grunted in irritation as he spun around, pulling his sword out.

"It's just me," a girls voice whispered.

Sandor rolled his eyes and moved to the bushes that he knew she was hiding in.

"What are you doing?" He asked scowling at her.

"Your oaf of a brother is here. He's searching through the village for Ella."

Sandor felt a chill run down his spine. While he wasn't afraid of his older brother, he wasn't stupid enough to think he would be walking out of a fight with him without being injured.

An injury out here would probably be his death.

He weighed his options before huffing. "We need to set a trap for him. Fighting him outright will likely end in my death and you two will be left defenseless and in the mercy of the next Lannister soldiers you come across."

Arya stared at him blankly for a few moments before coming to a decision.

"I'll lead him back here, you be ready to surprise him."

"You're willing to risk him catching you? He isn't me little one. He will likely kill you before you can utter one filthy word."

"Don't worry about me, just hold up your end. I'll get him here." Arya gave him one last glare before disappearing into the darkness.

"That girl is either really stupid or really brave," he muttered to himself as he set to work on creating a trap.

xxx

Arya crept up to the Mountain as he slept against a tree just on the outskirts of the small village. She had gotten as close as she was willing to be as she tried to think of the best way to wake the sleeping giant and still have enough time to get away.

_The bigger they are the slower they run, _she thought sourly.

She took another step forward and heard a twig snap underneath her boot.

Dark angry eyes snapped open and focused on her.

Her heart stopped.

He sprang to life all at once, jumping to his feet far too quickly for a man his size.

She let out the most ridiculous girly shriek that sounded like something Sansa would do before she turned on her heels and ran for it.

She made it a few yards before a strong hand was on her shoulder, yanking her back into his hard chest.

She tried to scream but she was so utterly terrified no sound came out.

"Sniveling girl," He hissed at her, "what are you doing here?"

_Arya was quick to think of a lie. _

"I was looking for help. My sister is hurt, and our carriage is stuck."

He made a nose of disgust mostly to himself and then released her so suddenly that she fell backwards onto her backside.

"You wake me up because your carriage is stuck?" His voice sounded furious and she suddenly felt very sick to her stomach.

This was a very bad idea. Damn the Hound for not seeing this outcome. _Stupid dog. _

In one furious motion he turned back to her, the gravel crunching under his boots. He came towards her.

"You look familar. Where have I seen you?" he asked with calculating eyes.

_He recognized her from the time she was Tywin's cup-bearer. She inwardly cursed. _

"I don't think you've ever seen me milord."

Gregor narrowed his eyes at her.

"You have carriage? Who is your family? You must be noble if you travel with a carriage."

She hesitated for only a second. "Frey, my father is Walder Frey."

The Mountain laughed and turned to grab his wine skin.

"I suggest you leave the carriage behind girl. Robb Starks men are everywhere, they catch you and you will spend the rest of your life in a cage. He's out for blood and I doubt he will be as forgiving as his father, _the honorable Eddard Stark_." he taunted. She felt white hot anger build within her.

_How dare he mention her father. _

"Could you help me with my sister? She cannot walk. My father will pay you whatever you want."

"Do I look like a servant? I don't need or want your money. Your father will be found and killed soon if he hasn't been found already."

"Please sir, she's really hurt." she tried again.

The Mountain chuckled and turned his back on her as he bent to poke at his fire.

Arya saw an opportunity and took it. She quickly got to her feet and pulled the small blade she had hidden in her boot and thrust it into the Mountain's side as deep as she could before giving it a good twist and a kick to the back of his knee. He grunted in pain and quickly regained his balance as he struggled to remove the blade.

She gave him the finger and took off in a sprint, knowing he would give chase.


	22. Chapter 22

**This is a shorter chapter but I wanted to get this part posted to make up for how long it took me to post the last chapter. I wanted to thank you for all the reviews and favorites. This chapter is dedicated to xxRoweenaJAugustineX for her kind review. I've also done a new avatar for this story, so check it out. If you like watching Arya/Gendry video's I've posted one on my youtube called Skinny Love. Link is on my profile. For those who love Gendry, since this is AU I'm going to be bringing him into this very very soon just because I love him and Arya together. **

**Chapter 22**

Arya ran, ran faster than she had ever had to in her entire life. She could hear the furious yells of the man who would rip her into pieces the moment he caught her, and pushed harder. She would not, _could not_ allow herself to be caught. The moment she did...

_Well_ let's just say she doesn't want to think about what would happen if the Mountain got his big meaty hands on her. She much preferred to think of what would happen to him instead when his own brother shows his monstrous face at the end of this chase.

She continued to run, leaping over tree roots like she knew this land like the back of her hand. Something inside was telling her she did, a feeling she would get when she would dream and see herself running through the woods, hunting her prey and sometimes just running to feel the cool night air against her face.

Those nights she swore she felt her siblings running with her. Robb was sometimes in her dreams, Bran and Rickon were frequently there too. Even she once saw her half brother Jon running alongside her. But now as she ran she felt as if the other half of her soul was with her. Like she was finally complete. The last time she felt complete was before she was forced to part with her wolf.

Something to her right caught her attention. She didn't slow down but turned her head and squinted her eyes, trying to see what it was.

**Fur.**

"Nymeria?" Arya breathed out in disbelief.

A howl was her answer and she almost forgot why she was running to begin with. Thankfully the Mountains's pounding boots were loud enough to keep her in the moment.

"Nymeria!" Arya called as she continued on, and the wolf cut across the trees until she was out of sight.

She felt her heart sink, disappointment overwhelming her to the point that she almost stopped running. Was it her imagination? Was she so terrified that she was seeing things?

"Nymeria come back," She screamed almost in panic mode.

"Girl, do you know what I'm going to do to you?" a furious voice shouted behind her.

"I'm going to-"

His calls were getting far too close and she realized while looking for Nymeria she had slowed down considerably. Up ahead she spotted the carriage and knew whatever the Hound was planning was going to be happening any moment. She continued to run for the carriage until she almost ran right into it, and at the last moment she slid underneath until she was sure she was hidden.

"Girl, you better hide." the taunting voice was far too close for her liking. Where in the hell did the Hound go? Did that mutt leave her behind to get murdered by the most brutal killer in the entire Seven? If she survived this she would definitely have a few words with that mutt.

She could see his muddy boots as he stepped in front of the carriage.

The door creaked as he opened it.

Was Ella in there? Where in the fuck was the Hound? Arya frantically searched the ground for a rock or something to use as a weapon. She would not let him take knew what he would do to her. She was very aware of what the Mountain did to the Martell Princess. She'd cut his thingy off if he even tried it.

She heard the carriage door close again and realized Ella must not be in there. She sighed in relief and allowed herself to relax a bit.

Suddenly there was a large hand gripping her short hair and pulling her out from underneath the carriage. She fights like she's never fought before as the Mountain starts to drag her away.

"NO, let me go!" Her screams are so loud they are hurting even her own ears. She spits in his face when he pulls her to a standing position. He growls and she struggles harder. Her screams continue, even louder than before. Shes screaming and in between terrified shrieks she screams out every curse word she has ever heard.

"You ugly bastard, shit-"

When he attempts to cover her mouth she bites down on his palm as hard as she can. This earns her a backhanded slap as he throws her to the ground. Her cheek hurts so much she wonders if he broke it. Her right eye is already starting to swell, and she grinds her teeth to keep from crying.

_She would not give him the satisfaction._

Suddenly her prayers are answered when the Mutt arrives. She has to stop herself from punching the air in victory and decides she needs to get away and find Ella.

The Hound swings a log and hits him over the back of the head, making the Mountain grunt in pain. One would think a hit like that would kill a man, or at-least knock him out but the Mountain is no ordinary man. He falls to his knees for a few seconds before he turns and tackles his brother to the forest floor where they both struggle to overpower the other.

Arya looks frantically around for Ella and realizes she's no where to be found.

"Where is she?" Arya screams back at the Hound who is still struggling to keep his brother from putting his sword into his chest.

"On top, look on top" The Hound yells back.

At first Arya just stares at him blankly before she looks back to the carriage and sees one golden ringlet hanging down over the door.

The Hound wasn't as stupid as he looked.

She moves quickly around them, giving them a wide birth as they continue to roll around. She steps onto the edge of the carriage and peeks over the top. She curses when she realizes shes too short to get a good hold on one of Ella's arms. She stretches as far as possible and manages to reach her skirt and tugs on it until Ella is on the edge.

She doesn't see any way to get her down without dropping her. Ella is far too heavy for her to lift and if she pulls her anymore, Ella will surely fall to the ground and end up hurt worse than she already is. She sees blood smeared around the top of the carriage and knows she's losing too much blood to risk such a move.

She hears the Hound struggling behind her and knows her plan of sneaking away with Ella while they were distracted is not going to happen. Instead she decides to help the one who will likely see them back to Robb and her mother.

She eyes them both with disgust, she'd rather see them both dead. The Hound Killed Micah. But the Mountain's hands were currently around his younger brothers neck and it was clear who was about to win.

Picking up the abandoned log that the Mutt had used to hit his brother, she steps closer and uses all of her strength to hit the Mountain over the back of the head.

Feeling as if just one hit wasn't enough, she brought it down again.

And again.

_And again._

She lost count of how many times she hit him, but finally stops when the Hound tugs her away from the body that looks more like a bloody carcass than a human.

She grimaces when she wipes blood and brain matter off her hands and chest. She can even feel some in her hair and she feels slightly nauseated.

Not so much for killing someone, she just feels gross having to pick off a piece of hair and brain from her tunic.

He deserved it. She grins down at him before giving him a good kick.

"Get Ella down and take us to Robb!" She orders the Hound who seems to be in shock as he stares down at his brothers body.

When she snaps her fingers he finally looks up.

"There's a giant Direwolf out here." He states plainly.

"You saw her too?" Arya asks with wide hopeful eyes.

"Yes, damn thing chased me from here to the other side of the river. What did you think took me so long to get back?"

"I thought you, well never-mind. It doesn't matter. Get Ella down. I think her stitches are open again. I'll look for Nymeria." Arya doesn't wait for reply before she sets off towards the river to look for her wolf.


	23. Chapter 23

Author Note: Since my story is AU, Jon is still at the wall training.. He has not went past the wall, therefore has not met Yigrette. I promise next chapter will have some good Ella/Robb scenes.

Chapter 23

Arya's eyes were wide with awe as she watched hundreds of soldiers marching past the trees where they were hiding in the carriage.

The Hound had left them a few hours back to go into Robb's camp that was set up just outside of the gates of Riverrun. Arya wanted to go with him but finally relented when he said that they couldn't trust Robb's men anymore, not after him being betrayed by both Roose Bolton and the Frey's. It made more sense for him to go in alone and tell Robb where their carriage was and let Robb come and retrieve them. Arya decided she agreed since she didn't think Ella could survive another quick escape. The girl was even worse, with a fever tjat wouldn't break no matter what she tried.

She feared they didn't have much time left and could only hope the Mutt stuck by his promise and moved quickly.

She heard a howl off in the distance and smiled knowing Nymeria was out there running with her pack. Arya had spent a lot of time with her wolf in the past few days since finding her. Nymeria had a large pack of regular wolves following her, and everywhere they went, her wolf and its pack weren't too far behind. Through their connection she knew Nymeria was off hunting. She only wished she could be off with her, running freely and enjoying the sun.

She sighed in boredom and started to squirm around the seat, trying to get a better view out of the carriage window.

"Where is this Carriage?" a melodic yet heavily Northern accented voice chimed from down the road. Arya squinted her eyes and saw a woman— a huge woman, coming towards their carriage. She had the typical Northern look about her and Arya recognized her as being one of Robb's bannerman.

She waited for about two seconds before she flung the door opened and jumped out of the carriage.

xxx

"Your brother is still out searching for his wife, but I've sent several men to go and retrieve him. You have no idea how happy he will be to see you and her," the woman nodded back towards the carriage which was being pulled behind their horses. Arya was riding next to the brazen woman and couldn't believe she was so close to being back with her family. She had been dreaming of this for so long and it felt like it was just that, a dream.

She refused to get too excited until she actually saw her brother and mother. Then she would allow herself to actually believe it.

"You look hungry and tired, I'll have them bring you food to your mothers tent when we arrive." The Stocky guard who was on her right said with a smile.

"The King will want his sister to be brought to his tent. Make sure the Maester is ready, the Queen needs to be treated immediately," The woman who found them interrupted him.

Arya was so hungry that the only thing she got from that exchange was "food". _Yes please!_

The guard stared back nastily at the woman, "My orders come from Lady Stark, not you!"

"If you have failed to notice, let me remind you. The only Lady Stark allowed to give orders is in that carriage asleep, she is your Queen and the King has made it clear that his mother is not to give anyone orders!" the woman barked back.

"Um…" Arya was caught in an awkward situation where she didn't have a clear cut view of the pecking order and subsequently didn't know who to listen to. Obviously her gut instincts told her that the one taking orders from Robb would be the one she needed to follow, but on the other hand she knew her mother would want to see her immediately. But, the woman seemed to carry herself with more authority and she was pretty sure she would at least get some breakfast out of her.

"And let's see about getting you something to eat…" the woman said more gently now with a kind smile.

Yep. Arya was off her horse and following at her heels instantly. The woman barked orders as she led Arya through the busy camp.

"Go and bring lots of warm water and blankets for the Queen, be gentle when moving her," She paused and glanced backwards at Arya "What would you like to eat? The King has yet to eat his breakfast, I'm sure he doesn't mind if you take it," Arya was done listening once she saw what was clearly Robb's tent. She didn't hesitate to enter and head right over to the table. She picked up a large loaf of bread and stuffed it into her mouth as she reached for some oatmeal and started to shovel it into her mouth in between bites of bread.

She watched as several men carried Ella's unconscious form into the tent and laid her on Robb's cot. A Maester was already hovering over her, checking her over.

"Her stitches need to be replaced," Arya muttered over a mouthful of food.

When Ella's dress was removed Arya looked away, not wanting to see it again, especially while she was eating. How that girl survived was a mystery.

Arya finished off the bread and reached for some of the fruit, popping the grapes into her mouth as she looked out through the tent flaps. She had to keep herself from spitting out the grapes when she saw The Hound sitting in a small cage looking utterly miserable. She would go and taunt him once she knew Ella was okay. She was already thinking up mutts in cages jokes to humiliate him with.

After finishing every bite of food on the table the woman from before entered the tent with a brown dress that she recognized as one of her mothers. Arya frowned but didn't have any energy left to fight, so she did exactly what she was told and allowed one of the servants to wash her with the warm water that was brought in. The entire time she allowed her hair to be washed, she kept glancing over the privacy screen to watch Ella. The Maester had stripped her down and changed her into a shift and was now washing her wound. It looked infected and Arya felt her heart sink. After everything they had been through, she didn't know if her brothers wife would survive.

She prayed to the old gods and new that Ella would make it.

xxx

Robb turned his gaze at the approaching rider. He had been searching South of his camp in the nearby villages for any signs of Ella. He had been furious when he discovered The Mountain had been set free before he could even be interrogated _(or tortured_) for information on where Willas had taken Ella.

Losing his wife was awful, losing his unborn child was terrible, not knowing if his wife was dead or alive is absolute agony.

But he refused to give up searching for her, no matter what. He knew he was still not healed from his injuries, and was likely making them worse but he would gladly give his life for hers, to make sure she was safe. All that mattered was getting her back.

Robb's thoughts turned bitter when he thought of what his mother had said. They had gotten into a terrible fight after he met with his council and advised them of his plans. Plans that were very difficult to speak of, but very necessary. He knew this war was far from over, and after being betrayed by men that he had trusted, Robb realized he needed to make arrangements so that if he loses this war, his family would be safe. His siblings and Ella needed to be protected. They needed someone prepared to take them and run if he loses, someone he trusted with the people he cared about most in this world.

So Robb wrote a letter to the Knights Watch requesting his brother Jon Snow to take a temporary leave so that he could return to Winterfell. He knew this would not go over too well since once you take the vows for the knights watch, it was for life. Taking the black meant you no longer have family, you no longer have any responsibility outside of your brothers. Asking his brother Jon to leave the watch would likely mean he could never come back. Many would be angry that he would ask such a thing, that the King of the North would involve the Knights Watch in his political games, but Robb no longer cared.

He needed Jon to return to watch after his family. He did not trust anyone else and he knew Jon would do it. All Robb has to do is ask. His mother was livid with him, couldn't believe he would send her back home to Winterfell to be watched after by the bane of her existence. And Robb feared what he would tell Ella after he got her back. She would refuse to leave him, he knew that already. He would have to force her to go, knowing full well that he may never see her again. But he needed to worry about getting her back before he worried about her reaction to him sending her home.

"Your Grace," Robb turned his head to nod at the rider who dismounted from his horse.

"What is it?" He tried to hide the irritation in his voice.

"Your Grace we've found her. The Queen is back at Camp. We also have your sister."

It took a minute for Robb to process his words. Once they sank it, he turned his horse and charged back in the direction of his camp, Grey Wind not too far behind. For a split second Robb thought he saw fur off in the trees running along side them. He shook his head and focused on getting back to Ella.

xxx

Ella fought the weight that seemed to pull her under, her fingers digging into the furs underneath her. They smelled so familiar, like winter and woods, all rolled into one delightful scent that made her think of home. Because home meant with _him. _

But she was confused, unsure if this meant she were dreaming.

Would she wake and find him with his ear pressed to her belly, like he used to do. When he would lay awake, whispering promises to their unborn child while she pretended to sleep, loving him a bit more for every gentle word to their baby.

No. Something told her that wouldn't happen and she fought harder to stay in this dream, she fought to hold on to the smell of him so close and the warmth of his skin against hers. When his warmth left her side, and was replaced by cold furs, she struggled even more.

She tried to open her eyes and twisted on her side, whimpering when the movement caused unbearable pain. Pain that meant this wasn't a dream. This pain reminded her of the truth. The truth that their child was gone, and Robb was _hurt._

Did Arya tell her that he was okay? Or was that her fever causing cruel hallucinations. She tried to remember back to the last moments with Robb, she had seen the fear in his eyes as he held her bleeding stomach. The look that he had failed her, failed her and their child. She saw the utter horror of his mothers face, her screaming and begging for Robb to leave. Did Arya mention if their mother survived? Was Arya really there? She thought she could hear the girls voice somewhere in the back ground. She fought to open her eyes but they were too heavy, she was too weak. Was she dying? Were the gods so cruel to give her hope only to rip it all away?

"Robb!" Aryas excited shout made Ella fingers twitch and once again she fought the darkness that was pulling her under, she needed to break through it to find him again.

xxx

Robb couldn't believe it. Not only was Arya clinging to him for dear life, but Ella was laying in his cot. Robb's relief soon turned to worry when he saw how pale she looked.

He sat on the cot next to her and laid his head next to hers, inhaling her scent. Trying to convince himself she was here and she was real.

"Robb, she's had a fever the past few days. I tried to stitch and clean her wound as best as I could, but it still looks infected," Arya's voice broke him out of his bubble where only he and Ella existed.

Robb pulled away reluctantly and ordered the guards to find the Maester. When the elderly man entered the tent Robb was already on his feet. "How bad is it?"

"She has an infection, but I think she will recover with the proper treatment. Give it a day or two and I will be able to tell you more." the man offered.

"When will she wake?" Robb ground his teeth. _Wait a couple days? Was he kidding? _

"Her fever is high and the pain must be excruciating so I gave her milk of the poppy. She probably won't wake for a few days, maybe a week at most." the old man looked nervous and Robb nodded.

After dismissing him he went back to the cot to lay next to her. He hated that she was in pain and there was nothing he could do to help her. He knew all he could offer was his comfort, to let her know he was there with her, waiting for her to wake. He vowed that once she was better he would send her, Arya and his mother back to Winterfell where they would be safe.

Robb spent the next few hours watching over her. The rise and fall of her chest, he watched as she whimpered slightly in her sleep, covering her fingers with his when they twitched and finally he allowing his own sleep to come. The peace finally returning once he had her next to him again.

xxx

"Robb, son… Perhaps you should come eat with your men, they haven't seen you since she was brought back, and that was two days ago" Catelyn suggested, watching her son anxiously. "I don't think it is healthy that you have been doing nothing but stare at her. Besides, your men need to see that their King is still healthy and strong."

Robb opened his mouth to snap at his mother when Arya popped into the tent, carrying a plate for him and a plate for herself. She eyed their mother and then smirked at him. Robb returned the smile, silently thanking her for the rescue. It was odd that his youngest sister seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. He had always favored Arya over Sansa, but she was always much closer to Jon than him. Now though, they seemed to bond over Ella. Strange that they both would find common ground over someone who was a Lannister. Something their mother refused to do.

It only got worse with every indifferent sniff or glare that she shot his wife. Looks that showed that she blamed Ella for everything. His fingers clenched the fork when he thought of this. If anyone was to blame, it was him. Not Ella. He was a fool to trust Bolton, and an even bigger fool for not listening to Ella when she told him of her dreams. He should have protected her from this. So every-time he caught one of the glares his mother gave, he would resent her just a little more.

xxx

"Snow, you have a letter!" The booming voice pulled Jon from his practice, and he wondered what tragedy he would read about now. It seemed every letter he received since coming to the Wall had been bad news. But he would rather know than not know, so with a determined face he took the letter and went inside to read it. He may need some wine if this one was worse than the last.

Frantic steps were heard down the hallway, echoing with their urgency. His ever so faithful best friends plump figure came bustling towards him, eyes wide with concern. Nowadays, it seemed that Sam's permanent facial expression was concern. Ever since… Ever since he learned of his father execution.

"What is wrong?" Sam asked, huffing and puffing.

"My brother Robb wants me to come home." Jon said with blank expression on his face. Sam frowned and sat next to him.

"But, but you're a member of the Knights Watch. You can't just go, you took vows." Sam argued.

"I know that. But hes now King of the North. This request isn't just a brothers request, its a Kings request. And he's been wounded, and he needs me to go watch over our brothers at Winterfell. If he is killed, our brothers will be hunted and killed too." Jon swallowed several gulps of the bitter wine, grimacing at the taste.

"The Knights watch doesn't take orders from Kings. He can't order you to leave." Sam continued. Jon shook his head and interrupted him.

"Sam, he and his wife were attacked at his uncles wedding to the Frey girl. He was almost killed. He can't trust any of his men anymore, my brothers are alone in Winterfell and they are in danger. Besides, he's sending his wife back to Wintefell. I need to be there to make sure she's safe too."

"But his wife is a Lannister, who would attack her?" Sam asked, not understanding what Lannisters were truly like. They both rather liked the Imp, but Jon knew how treacherous the other Lannisters could be. The brief encounter he had with the Kingslayer was enough to make his skin crawl. Knowing they were responsible for Bran's fall and his father's execution made him see how dangerous this was. If the Lannister's tried to kill one of their own, whose to say they wont send another assassin to Winterfell? Bran and Rickon were in danger. Jon swallowed more wine before continuing.

"Robb says her family ordered it. She isn't safe with him and he needs to continue marching his army South. I have no choice, I need to go home."


	24. Chapter 24

I apologize for not posting sooner, my computer crashed and I've just gotten a new one. This chapter isn't too long but I figured I should go ahead and post it until while I work on the next. I plan on posting another tomorrow that should be much longer. Thank you for all of your kind PMS and Reviews.

This chapter is dedicated to Nick for giving in and doing his awesome Loki impression in the middle of Sake. **"You are indeed burdened with glorious purpose."**

**Chapter 24**

As the sun sparkled off the waves surrounding the Red Keep, Cersei couldn't help but smile as the small breeze that lightly ruffled her long golden curls.

Of course like everything in her life, the moment was ruined.

Shouts were heard from the slums of flea bottom destroying the quiet.

Could she not have just a few minutes of undisturbed silence without someone ruining it? Peasants, servants, clingy social climbing nobles, her_ family_, were always finding ways to intrude into the few moments of peace she managed to find.

She narrowed her eyes as the shouts continued, it was clear the disgusting peasants were rioting again. She finally understood why Aerys Targaryen wanted to use the wild fire to burn them all.

They deserved to be dead, not Joffrey. _ Her Joffrey. _

In the days following the death of her beloved eldest, she had found no peace, no enjoyment, not even a small moment of happiness with her two remaining children. And how could she? Her own father murdered her baby right in front of her. The only person Cersei ever depended on, _trusted_ watched it happen and didn't lift a finger to stop it.

All because of _Ella_. _Sweet innocent_ Ella. Cersei sneered at no one and everyone all at once.

The sister who always managed to steal her thunder, the little twit had everything she never would.

A father who loved her unconditionally, a husband who adored her and now a country full of people willing to follow her as their Queen.

If Robb Stark had devoted followers before, it was nothing compared to what he had _now_.

Those who chose to remain neutral were now outraged. They blamed the Lannisters for the attack on the Young Wolf and his _disgustingly innocent_ wife.

Robb Stark was winning every battle but now he had support. People wanted him as their King and many would die to make that happen.

Cersei felt rage swell within her, how dare they turn their backs on her family so easily. Their King was dead and none mourned him. _None except her_.

Her _son_. Her beautiful baby boy was gone. Some small part of her conscious whispered to her, reminded her of what Ella lost. She lost a child too.

Cersei reached for her goblet and swallowed the contents with a grimace. She refused to feel pity for the girl. She would make them all pay, starting with her father.

xxx

"You want me to do **what**?" Tyrion all but shouted.

Tywin Lannister didn't even blink at the outburst. Instead he gave him a 'are you stupid look'.

"You heard me. I'm sending you in to negotiate a peace treaty. With Joffrey gone maybe Robb Stark will be willing to give up this march and return to the cold hell he came from."

"And what exactly am I supposed to offer him for this peace? Are we returning Sansa to her family?" Tyrion asked in agitation.

"That can be arranged. Find out what he wants and we can go from there." Tywin waved his hand as if anything Robb Stark could ask for would be childs play.

"I'm assuming you're going to want Ella in exchange for Sansa. Honestly I think we'd be getting the better end of the deal. Sansa Stark isn't as foolish as she looks but her constant manners are rather grating. The girl should know saying 'please and thank you' won't keep her head from being removed from the likes of a drunken and vengeful Cersei."

Tywin acted as if he didn't hear the last part. "No. Ella will stay with her husband. Her son will be Robb Starks heir. I am not happy with the match, but knowing my grandson will be King of the North is enough for me to allow it."

"I have to say, I'm quite shocked to hear you say it. I thought you'd demand her return above all else." Tyrion said with chuckle as he reached for his wine. He chose to ignore the stern glare from his father.

"As long as Robb Stark lives Ella will remain with him. Allowing her to stay with him will be a small price to pay. All of Westeros is now siding with the Starks. We're in a dangerous position and I no longer trust my own bannermen."

"Ah, yes. Why didn't I think of it sooner? The Great Tywin Lannister is being called a monster. The man who tried to arrange for his own daughter and grandchild to be killed. You need to build your image back up." Tywin's fist slammed against the table knocking over his goblet.

Tyrion's sarcasm was obviously not appreciated.

"You would do well to remember who is in charge of this family. I removed Joffrey for being an arrogant little shit. Don't think getting rid of you wouldn't give me much more pleasure.

Tyrion's face betrayed nothing but contempt while his chest hurt. It was clear from the satisfied smirk on his fathers face he knew just how much those words hurt him.

"Well I guess I'm off on another adventure. I'll need to find Bronn just incase the Starks decide to put me in another cell."

Tywin's cold eyes followed his son as he hopped from his chair and waddled out of the room.

xxx

Catelyn reclined against her chair, surveying the scene before her. A group nobles danced to the band off to her right while several of Robb's bannermen spoke over each other as they happily drank their wine on her left. It was an idyllic scene, reminiscent of so many feasts they once hosted back home in Winterfell. Back before her husband was murdered and her son raised an army to bring his father and sisters home.

She wanted to enjoy the smiles and laughs of the men who fought and sacrificed for her son, but she couldn't. Or maybe it was that she _wouldn't_.

She had Arya back, but Sansa was still a prisoner.

_Yes_, Joffrey was dead but she knew all too well how cruel the rest of them were. Cersei and Jaime were responsible for Bran being a cripple. What type of monster would push a young boy from a tower? What would they do to her poor sweet Sansa? Or better yet, what have they already done to her? Arya escaped from their evil clutches before she became a prisoner so she wasn't able to tell what type of tortures Sansa was suffering.

The other blemish on their otherwise perfect gathering was the absence of her son, their King. Robb still refused to leave his wife's side . The Maesters were convinced she would be waking anytime now and he would not allow her eyes to open and see he wasn't there.

She didn't blame him. She only wished she too could have been there. She owed her good daughter an apology. She regretted the cold stares and even colder words spoken out of grief and bitterness. Only now after seeing the girl on her death bed did she feel guilty.

_Just like with Jon. _

Yet, she had no doubt once the girl awoke, she would continue the cold indifference. _Just like with Jon._

A rather rude elbow to the ribs had Catelyn focusing back on her surroundings.

"Arya, excuse you." Catelyn murmured as she rubbed her side with a small smile.

"Excuse me," Arya repeated in exasperation. Catelyn could tell by the small grin on her dirty face that Arya wasn't as annoyed as she sounded. Both mother and daughter missed the other terribly and welcomed the small spats they used to share before their family was torn apart.

"Why are you so filthy? You just received a bath not even an hour ago." Catelyn barked.

Arya rolled her eyes. "I told you i'd just get dirty again. Besides, I was out visiting the Hound."

At this Catelyn rolled her eyes. "You really do need to stop torturing the poor man. He brought you back to us and Robb won't allow him out of his cage while you keep poking at him with sticks. Its a wonder he hasn't broken free yet. I dare say he could probably catch you fairly quickly if he did."

"He wishes," Arya muttered as she bit a drumstick.

Catelyn grimaced when the juices ran down her chin and onto the dress she had all but forced her in.

"I swear you have less manners than Greywind." Catelyn immediately began to wipe her daughters face while Arya tried to squirm away from her.

"I don't doubt that," Arya mumbled around another mouthful of meat.

Once Catelyn gave up on wiping her face, she sighed and dropped the rag.

"Have you heard if Ella's awake?" Arya asked before sipping her water.

"Not yet. He promised to send someone if she wakes. I'll go make sure a plate gets taken up, who knows when he last ate."

Before she could stand Arya hopped from her chair, "I'll do it. I wanted to speak to him anyway."

Catelyn glanced around the room of smiling guests before nodding reluctantly. She had planned on using that as an excuse to leave, but knew if she didn't allow Arya to go the girl would find some way to get into trouble.

xxx

Arya didn't waste time on knocking as she entered her brothers chambers. Robb's head jerked up at the noise.

"Shouldn't you be at the feast?" Robb asked, eyeing the plate she was carrying.

The look on his face told her that he would not be eating. She wasn't her mother and therefore wouldn't push, he was a King now and could decide to eat if he wanted to.

She set the plate on the table and moved to sit in the chair on the other side of the bed from him.

"It's boring," she shrugged and he hid a smile.

Robb groaned as he lifted himself out of his chair and moved to his desk. He moved the plate to a smaller table across the room and sat at his desk. He looked over his correspondence halfheartedly, eyes drifting away every couple of minutes, towards the bed.

Arya started picking at some dirt under her fingernails before deciding to use her teeth instead. She got a kick thinking of how her mother would hate to see her do such an unladylike thing. She heard her mothers nagging voice echo through her head, and she snickered at the mental image of her mother sticking soap under her nails to keep her from putting them in her mouth.

But sometimes she wanted to scream at her mother that those things didn't really matter. Things like survival, knowing how to find food and defending yourself were far more important than wearing dresses and being proper.

But a very small part of her, the part that held the darkest thoughts that no one would openly admit to wanted to tell her mother that if Sansa had worried less about being a proper lady and more about basic survival skills, she may have been able to escape and be with them. She would never say those words out loud though. At-least not until Sansa was back with them and safe. Once they get her back she damn sure planned on teaching her sister a thing or two about surviving on your own.

With a huff Arya blew her bangs out of her eyes.

"Do you think she will wake today?" she nodded towards the sleeping beauty.

"I hope so," he forced himself to not look up from his papers. Deciding to study the letter he had received from Stannis. It seemed he wanted to meet to discuss an alliance. Everyone now knew of Joffrey's mysterious death and rumors were running rampant.

Some said Joffrey killed himself, while others claimed Jaime Lannister did it.

No one really knew the truth, but one thing was certain. Joffrey was dead and Robb was furous. He felt cheated,he needed to be the one to do it. To snap that piss ants neck with his bare hands. Show him that real men do their own killing. Only cowards order others to carry out their executions. Just like cowards order men to kill a pregnant woman. What Jofferey did was unforgivable and Robb wanted revenge. Revenge that he would never have.

"Robb?" a raspy voice called out.

For several seconds Robb was too stunned to react. His head snapped up as he prayed that he wasn't dreaming. How many times has he fallen asleep to dream of hearing that voice? Too many to count so he needed to be sure, refused to get his hopes up.

His shocked blue eyes met her tired blue green ones.

"Ella?" his voice broke and he didn't care that it sounded so pathetic. He was pathetic without her and didn't care who knew it.

"Robb?" her voice cracked.

"I'm here," he managed to get out as he tripped over his own feet as he rushed over to the bed.

Robb hesitated as he finally reached her. He wanted to pull her into his arms but he didn't want to hurt her.

When tears started to run down her pale cheeks he decided he needed to hold her as much as she needed him to. Gently as possible he climbed into the bed beside her and cradled her soft cheeks in his palms.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as she started to cry.

"Its my fault Robb, everything is. I didn't protect our-" **No. ** He **refused** to allow those words to escape her lips.

"No, don't you dare take the blame for that. I should have listened to you. You warned me and I was a fool. What happened was my fault, not yours." Robb all but growled at her.

She closed her eyes and buried her face against his chest as she let out agonizing sobs that broke his heart. He placed kisses everywhere he could reach and promised her everything would be alright because it would be. He would never allow anything to happen to her again.

"I love you so much, do you hear me? I love you." Robb said as he pulled her chin up so her eyes would meet his. He needed her to know this above all else.

She managed to bob her head in acknowledgement before pulling his lips to meet hers in a desperate kiss.

Neither noticed Arya slipping from the room. She may not be a proper young lady, but she knew when to exit a room.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Ella's mind was dull and sluggish, lingering over thoughts of what had happened and what would happen next.

Robb had been a tad clingy, refusing to leave her side for almost two days before she, with a bit of help from his mother convinced him he needed to speak to his war council.

Really she just needed time away so she could process all that had happened.

Learning of Joffrey's death was bittersweet.

She was relieved to know such an evil man would not sit on the Iron Throne, but at the same time she felt sympathy for her sister and what she would be going through. Joffrey was clearly Cersei's favorite and she must have been in agony.

Ella knew what its like to lose ones child and wished that things were different. An almost overwhelming desire to comfort her sister coursed through her, but she knew that would be impossible. For all she knew Cersei was in on the plan to kill her and her unborn child. Her thoughts ran deep and dark, as she pondered over the possibility of Cersei's role what had happened to her. Suddenly the thought made her sick to her stomach, as the room around her began to spin.

Ella was thankful Robb wasn't there to witness this.

xxx

"Why would we bother to make a treaty with Stannis when we're winning?" Great Jon bellowed from across the Riverruns Great Room.

"Even with our wins it would be unwise to continue to fight two armies rather than one. I have no use for the Iron Throne. let Stannis have it." Robb answered as he rubbed his temples in frustration.

Great Jon looked like a spoiled child who had just had his favorite toy taken away from him.

"I still plan on marching south so I can shove my sword up Tywin Lannisters bunghole!" Great Jon responded making the room chuckle.

Robb sighed.

"We need your men to remain here for now. If we strike an agreement with Stannis, we may be able to chase the Lannisters out of Kingslanding. With Stannis attacking from the water and us marching South..." Robb trailed off as he made eye contact with his uncle Edmure.

"They will think we're going to surround them." Edmure finished with a grin.

"Exactly. We'll send enough men to make it appear we're closing in, but in reality we'll set up our forces along the Gold Road and wait for them to flee."

"Let me and my men set the trap. I'll make Lannister's head into a gift for you!" Great Jon shouted as he raised his ale in a salute.

Robb rested his chin against his hands as he considered. He didn't trust Great Jon and his men to be quiet and stealthy. He wasn't sure if Great Jon even knew what quiet meant, and Tywin Lannister was no fool and would surely spot them from miles away, ruining their plan.

Robb considered what his father would do before coming to a decision.

Great Jon would make a great distraction.

Finally Robb spoke. "I hoped you'd be the one to lead the van down Kingsroad to create the diversion while set the trap for Tywin along Gold Road."

Great Jon took a few moments to consider before letting out a loud chuckle. "I'll make the most convincing diversion they ever laid eyes on!"

Robb couldn't help but chuckle along with him. He had no doubt of that.

xxx

After discussing the plan of attack in great length, Robb wrote Stannis to let him know he was open to an alliance. He decided sending his Uncle Edmure would be the best option since he no longer trusted his mother.

After making the necessary arrangements Robb made his way to the camp just outside the gates of the castle. He headed through the maze of tents until he came to the area they held their prisoners. Most of the valuable nobles captured were now in dungeons within the walls but this prisoner was far too difficult to move without losing some men in the process.

The Hound sat hunched over in his cage scowling at the ground in front of him.

Robb knew he heard his approaching steps but refused to look up.

"The King of the North. What do I owe this pleasure?" Sandor said bitterly.

"Well, I thought you'd like to discuss your freedom." Robb said with a slight smirk.

Sandors eyes slowly moved up to narrow at him.

"I thought returning your sister would have already given me freedom." he growled before spitting.

"Well, normally it would. But we both know you don't deserve anything but a swift execution. You were as they say Joffrey's loyal _dog_, and you are a turn coat." Robb countered in his stern 'Stark Face'.

"Protecting a boy like that free'd me from any vows I took. If you had seen the way he treated the little bird you'd agree."

Robb looked away to hide the scowl on his face. He had already heard all the gory details of the things Joffrey had done to Sansa. His men had questioned the Hound for hours while he sat by Ella's side. He hated that she had been abused and hated that he would never be allowed to kill Joffrey himself for all of his crimes towards their family.

"Regardless," Robb went on, "You are a turn coat and should be executed. I owed you debt for returning Arya so you got to keep your head. I want to know why I should free you now,"

Sandor laughed bitterly and shrugged.

When he made no move to answer Robb went on. "I know what you did to that butchers boy. There is no honor in killing women and children. If I allow for you to walk out of here, I want to know you won't continue to murder the innocent."

"I don't deny my crimes but I brought that she wolf you call a sister back to you because I want to join you, and maybe atone for a few of them. I've had it with men like Tywin Lannister and would like to kill a few Lannisters before I leave this world to meet my hell."

Robb had been secretly hoping to hear those words. Having a killer like the Hound on your side was always beneficial. Even more so for what he planned on using him for.

"I don't want you to kill Lannisters unless they find their way North. No, I want you to escort my wife, mother and sister back North to my brother Jon. They aren't safe here and if I fall I need to know they are safe. I've written the necessary letters to my brother that will allow him to take a leave of absence from the Watch. My little brothers are still in Winterfell and with you protecting them all I'll sleep a little easier."

Sandors eyes widened in shock. He couldn't believe this Stark boy, _Ned Starks heir no less_ was willing to trust him with those he held most dear.

"Don't you have men you trust for that?" Sandor asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but none that are good at killing as you. I still plan on sending a few hundred with you, but knowing you're their personal guard gives me assurance that anyone attempting to get to them will have to go through you last."

Sandor nodded, it did make sense. He was probably one of the best fighters in Westeros so going through him would be quite difficult.

For a second Arya's face ran through Sandors mind and he instantly started shaking his head.

"That sister of yours has been driving me bat shit crazy. I'll be the one likely to kill her myself."

Robb barked out a laugh.

"Well with my mother around I'm sure she will keep the she wolf tamed."

And with that Robb had recruited the best bodyguard in all of Westeros to protect his family.

xxx

"You're sending that bastard to take us home?" Arya rose with a screech of indignation, spitting out curse words that made Robb frown while his mother glared.

"You watch your language little lady!" Cate yelled back.

"I'm not a lady!" Arya shouted right back before she rounded on Robb.

"He killed Micah! You're allowing the same man who killed my friend and protected Joffrey to guard us. This could all be a trick to get us away and return us to Tywin Lannister!"

Catelyn turned to Robb with a look that said Arya was probably right.

"He deserted Joffrey during battle. He cannot return to Tywin without losing his head and he brought Arya back. I wouldn't trust him with my family unless I believed you would be safe. I'm sending a few hundred men to watch over you, and I would know if Tywin's army managed to get past us. This is the best way to get you all home safely."

Catelyn nodded, deciding to trust her son. She was still trying to earn his trust back and wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that.

Arya looked to her mother and then her brother before stomping her foot and storming off. She may have uttered a few choice names to call him under her breath.

xxx

When Robb finally returned to Ella, it was already dark outside and he feared she would be already asleep. Peaking in he saw that she looked to be asleep but after he started to undress she spoke.

"Did your meeting go well?" her voice was hesitant and he realized what she was really asking. _Will you be going back into battle so soon?_

"Yes. But I'd rather not discuss it right now. I just really want to hold you."

Her lips formed a smile as she moved over a bit to make room for him next to her. He smiled and quickly removed the rest of his clothing before climbing in to lay next to her Once again he was unsure of how to touch her but thankfully she saw his worry and pushed him to lay on his back so she could rest her head against his chest.

Listening to his steady heart beat was like a lullaby, soothing her into sleep.

After a few minutes of neither speaking, Robb cleared his throat. "You have no idea how much I missed this."

Her eyes shined as she glanced up at him with a smile that said she did too.

His hand found hers as he brought it to his lips before placing tender kisses on each knuckle.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." he murmured as he allowed his hands to reacquaint themselves with the skin of her neck, her arms, her waist, and her back. He shivered as he felt her fingertips grace over his chest.

"I just wish this war were over and we were back in Winterfell. I'd like to see where you grew up." she said as she stroked his chest.

Robb smiled as he pictured her there, he would take her to Godswood so they could say their vows in his fathers favorite spot.

"You will hate the cold," he managed to say when thoughts of his father brought tears to his eyes.

She giggled and shook her head.

"Never. You belong there and I belong wherever you are." She placed a gentle kiss over his heart and he thought it would stop beating for a moment.

Robbs lips moved around the line of her jaw and over to her ear where he softly whispered into it, "And I'll always belong wherever you are. My heart is yours. always and forever."

He took her earlobe into his mouth, gently sucking on it. This caused his member to harden and he quickly released it. He knew they would not be able to do that for some time and teasing himself was just plain cruel.

She made a noise of disappointment when he did this making his smile grow. He swooped in to place a gentle kiss on her lips before pulling back and moving his hands to her long golden curls. Her eyes closed as his hands ran through the strands before moving to her scalp where he started to gently massage it.

"There is nothing I want to do more than to show you how much I love you, but its been strictly forbidden. At least for a few weeks.." he amended after she snorted.

"I think we need to place a bet on how long it takes you to crack," she teased as she pinched one of his nipples.

"Ouch," he gave her a hurt look and she quickly placed a kiss there to soothe it.

For several minutes neither spoke, just enjoying the soft caresses between them, their fingers tracing the words neither spoke.

Finally Ella couldn't stand it.

"Please don't leave yet. Promise me you'll allow us some time together before you're forced to go back into battle." Her eyes met his and her nails dug into the skin of his arms without her even knowing it.

Robb's blue eyes studied hers for several moments before he spoke. "I promise we will have some time together before I'm forced to go back. I'm sending my Uncle to meet with Stannis to work on an alliance. This should allow us several days before we settle on an agreement."

Ella's eyes closed in relief and she let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding.

They had time. Maybe not much but it was enough for now.


	26. Chapter 26

Warning, there is a bit of drama and angst, but don't worry it won't last long.

**Chapter 26**

Jon and Sam walked back out to the practice yard mostly in silence.

A sour expression planted itself on Jon's face. How long would he be stuck in Winterfell watching after Robb's Lannister wife? If Robb had simply asked him to return home to watch after their brothers, Jon would have had no problem with it. Hell, if Robb had married a commoner or even a Frey, Jon would have had no complaints. But she was a Lannister... What was Robb thinking when he married into that incestuous, power hungry pack of arrogant, cruel, deceitful monsters.

"Lannisters…." He muttered bitterly to himself.

Sam had moved in front of him, and his voice reached his ears.

"Stark actually."

"Beg your pardon?" Jon asked annoyed.

"She's a Stark now and your good sister, not to mention your Queen." Jon's expression clouded with something akin to strong dislike, hatred even.

"No, I'm a knight for the Watch now, Kings and Queens no longer have power over us."

"Your brother is releasing you of your vows," Sam argued back.

Jon kicked a rock with a growl. "He's requested I take a leave, this is not indefinitely."

Sam gave him an irritated look. "What's your problem? I would think you would want to go home. After what happened to your father you were ready to break your vows, now you're acting like you want no part in helping your family."

Jon felt a pinch of guilt that he quickly smothered. "It's different. If it were just my brothers I was protecting, or even another noble, but she's a Lannister. Her family murdered my father. She cannot be much different. When the Queen came to Winterfell I wasn't even allowed to eat in the same room as her. You know she will be no different than her stuck up sister."

Sam shook his head, "From what we've heard she's risked everything to be with your brother. She was almost killed by her own family for it, surely you can give her the benefit of meeting her before you decide she's evil."

Jon was about to respond when he noticed a large flock of birds flying over them, obviously heading south. Hundreds of thousands birds flew over them, so many that darkness covered them as the large flock blocked out the sun. Everyone in the training yard stopped and watched. An eerie feeling took over Jon and he shivered.

He couldn't help but think that something terrible was the reason for all of the birds fleeing.

"That's... Odd." Sam finally stuttered out after they flock had finally passed.

Jon could only nod in agreement.

xxx

Ella watched Arya and Robb dueling with a large smile on her face.

It had been a couple of days since she had started walking again and she managed to convince Robb to take her out for some fresh air. Arya had been practicing with the Hound out in the practice yard when they happened upon them. It didn't take much goading for Arya to lure Robb into a duel, and surprisingly Arya was holding her own. Ella was sure Robb was probably taking it easy on her but still, the girl could clearly take care of herself.

"I wish he wouldn't allow this, at least not out in the open like this." Catelyn said as she approached Ella from behind.

Ella nodded but kept her mouth shut. She didn't agree with the woman and decided it was best to say as little as possible to her.

"You need to speak to him, this is not what proper young ladies should be doing with their time." Catelyns righteous voice grated on her nerves.

"I don't see a problem with it. And besides, it eases Robb's mind to know she is able to take care of herself..." Ella hesitated before continuing. "And I agree."

Ella felt a shiver run through her as Catelyn stared at her coldly before turning and leaving without another word.

xxx

"Have you spoken to your mother?" Ella asked as she sat sideways on Robb's lap, pulling his plate close to the edge of the table. She grabbed a berry and brought it to his lips.

Robb refused to look in her eyes as he took a bite, instead he focused on the swell of her breasts beneath her night dress. She ate the other half and before she reached for another, frowning at his lack of response.

Ella didn't miss the light quirk to his lips as she reached over, purposely for the far side of the plate, and let her breasts brush lightly against his chest. She felt him sigh. She grabbed a handful of berries and brought them back. She fed him one before taking one for herself. A moment later, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her flush against him. Letting her own smirk form, she'd wondered how long he'd hold out.

The Maester still hadn't cleared her for intimacy and she could tell he was having a really hard time keeping his hands to himself. It actually surprised her that he'd lasted this long. He was kissing her collarbone but she still held the berries so she plopped another in her mouth. Deciding to tease him, she popped another into her mouth before pulling his chin so that his lips met hers. She used her tongue to move the berry from between her lips, a chuckle escaped him when he opened his lips to allow her to push the berry into his mouth.

"So you're feeding me now?" he asked with a grin.

"I didn't think you'd mind." She responded as she nipped his neck.

Robb had lost interest in the fruit and shocked her by taking the bunch of berries out of her hands and placed them back on he plate. Sliding an arm underneath her knees and the other across her back, he stood up and carried her over to the bed.

After he settled her on the bed, he crawled in to join her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Both relaxed in the peaceful quiet as they held on to each-other, neither wanting to ever let go. Robb's eyes closed as she gently ran her fingers over his arms, he could easily fall asleep but he fought hard to keep his eyes open. Some time passed before his voice broke through the calmness they had settled in.

"I need you and my mother to get along, too much has happened to allow petty disputes to get in the way of all they we have worked for."

Ella stilled and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to control her temper.

"I haven't done anything to her, shes a hateful woman and I don't think you should be lecturing me while you still refuse to even sit at the same table as her," Ella shot back. She was angry that he had the nerve to lecture her when he himself was doing the same thing.

"I've had to put some distance between us for the good of the family. Every-time I allow her too close she takes it upon herself to try and run things. This is the only way to keep her in line." Robb argued back.

"Yet you ask me to do what you will not?"

Robb rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I'm asking you to make peace with my mother, that shouldn't be too much for me to expect from my wife," he spat back.

This had her rolling out from his arms as she stood from the bed. "You expect too much by asking me to spend time with a woman who is constantly starting squabbles with everyone she comes into contact with. I'll be respectful to her but I won't start spending time with her just to please you. Besides, I thought you would send her back to Winterfell. The boys need her more than we do."

Robb immediately looked down and her stomach dropped. "What is it?" When he didn't answer she started to panic.

"Robb what aren't you telling me?" She all but screamed.

"I will be sending her back..." he hesitated, unwilling to ruin their last few days together.

She sighed in relief but froze when she saw the look on his face. The look in his eyes told her there was something else, something she couldn't identify but it left her with a strange sense of foreboding."But?" she whispered.

"You and Arya will be going with her." Robb finally found the courage to meet her eyes and immediately wished he hadn't.

At first she just nodded, unable to find any appropriate words for the hurt and betrayal she felt. He waited.

Her moving off to the opposite side of the room and shrugging into his robe was not a good sign.

Robb decided to wait as she started pacing back and forth. He knew she had no choice in going back to Winterfell, she could refuse to go but that wouldn't change anything. So he waited for her reaction, and so far it wasn't going well by the way she kept pacing and mumbling curses under her breath.

"You just decided this on your own?" She finally asked, sounding incredulous.

"Yes." He responded simply but firmly.

She glared at him momentarily but didn't say anything else before she resumed her pacing.

"Are you going to give me a choice?" she asked.

"No." She paused in her pacing and spun to look at him.

"No?" The situation was not improving. "No? What makes you think you can decide something like this without asking me first?" She asked calmly, too calmly.

"I'm your husband and King." He tried to keep the cool tone in his voice but it was becoming more and more difficult the longer she remained agitated.

That set her off.

"Well I'm your wife and your Queen and I say I'm coming with you!" She screamed as her fists balled at her sides.

He'd had enough. He stood, strode over to her and grasped her upper arm, pulling her into him. Her startled look only lasted for a few seconds before her eyes narrowed.

"You're not safe with me, this is a war I'm fighting. I need to march south and end this, I cannot take you with me and leave you behind in my tent like I've been doing. I will not risk you being hurt again."

She shook her head as she let out a humorless laugh.

"Marriage doesn't work that way." She looked him straight in the eye then and her next question was like a slap in the face.

"Did you keep this from me so that you could have a few more days with me being blissfully unaware? Or are you waiting until you can fill me with your seed again before sending me off with your mother and sister?"

He released her then as if she had burned him and staggered back. He was stunned into a frozen state for a moment before he spun away from her and over to his desk where he picked up a letter and rounded on her.

She no longer looked irritated; she looked afraid. He then grabbed the collar of her robe, yanking her to him before he placed the letter in her hands. He immediately moved away from her and over to his desk where he poured himself a glass of wine that he drank in one go.

Tears immediately began to roll down her cheeks as she struggled to find a way to apologize. She had gone too far, but she had no idea what she could say to make it better.

"Robb-" he cut her off with one raised hand. The look on his face said it all. She hastily wiped the tears from her cheeks as she sat on the bed and opened the letter.

It took her several times to read it for her to accept what she was seeing. "You're making a deal with Stannis?"

Robb refused to meet her eyes as he poured himself another glass. "Yes," he stated plainly.

"But, he's going to attack the city, the same city your sister and my niece and nephew are!" she yelled. "You know what happened to the last children when that city was attacked!"

"Yes, but I think they'll flee back to Casterly Rock. I plan on intercepting them. Besides, you forget who ordered those children to be murdered. Tywin Lannister gave that order." he spat back.

Ella thought she would faint. She took several deep breaths as she thought this over.

"What do you plan to do with them?" She managed to gasp out.

"Your father, brothers and sister will all meet the same end they gave my father." Robb's cold voice had her shivering in fear.

"But Tyrion, surely he didn't do-" she tried but he interrupted her.

"He has done enough. I'll allow Tommen to take the black and Myrcella to join the silent sisters. That will be my gift to you."

Ella felt dizzy. While she had known this would happen from the beginning, a small part of her had always hoped for the best. She believed her love for Robb would allow him to show mercy, she knew her father would rather be killed than bend his knee to a Stark, but she held out hope that Jaime and Tyrion, maybe even Cersei would be allowed to live. Either as prisoners or what he had suggested for her niece and nephew. Never had she really believed he would kill them all.

Her mind desperately ran through ways to change his mind, but seeing his cold blue eyes staring at her with absolutely no sympathy squashed any hopes she may have had.

Suddenly in a desperate attempt to do something, anything she spotted a dagger on the small table next to the bed. The same one he had gifted her to protect herself with.

Not even considering her next action she snatched it up and held it to her stomach. Robb's eyes widened in shock as she steadied her stance.

"If this is what you offer me, then I'd rather die now than wait around for you to kill my entire family."

Originally he planned on begging her to drop the dagger. Pleading with her not to hurt herself, but then he just got angry. How dare she do this to him? After everything they'd been through. She would kill herself for the same scum who crippled his little brother, murdered his father and tried to murder them. They had tried to kill her, succeeded in killing their unborn child and she was defending them? How dare she do this!

Then, in a fit of ill-conceived rage he launched himself at her.

Without much effort he managed to bend her hand back and he took the dagger away. After he finally had it, he pushed her away from him and she fell to the floor with a painful cry, one that usually would have him running to help her, but as it was, he couldn't bring himself to care. He watched as she struggled to get up from the floor.

"I will never forgive you if you do this!" She screamed at him.

He ignored her.

"Everything you require is here, but you will not be allowed to leave. I'll have a guard at the door at all times. You will remain here until I send you back to Winterfell." She had propped herself against a table, still breathing hard and most likely trying not to cry. He waited a few moments until he was certain that she wouldn't, before he walked back over to her and pulled her into him. He looked down at her startled eyes and her slightly parted lips.

"You will not try anything like this again!" He yelled as she shook her. "Do you hear me?" His grip tightened until she finally nodded.

He released her and she staggered back. He didn't look at her face, unsure he could handle whatever emotion she had displayed there now.

He just stood there trying hard to calm himself and failing. The moment he reined in control over his ragged breathing, he noticed that his fists were clenching and unclenching. The moment he got that under control, his breathing had become erratic once more.

His impulse, right then, was not to leave but to turn around, grab her and kiss those same lips that had hurt him so, but he didn't. He wouldn't. How could he after what she had said and done? It was the first time he could see the Lannister in her and he hated it. Hated her.

For her part Ella managed to avoid looking at the man who would soon murder her family. She knew he had every right to, expected it even but she could not bring herself to look at him. She loved her brothers and sister, no matter what they had done. Whatever hate she had for them had slowly dissipated. She didn't understand why he couldn't' just keep them prisoner instead. He's King of the North, why couldn't he show them that small mercy for her.

Once he turned his back on her and left the room, slamming the door behind him, she reached over for the nearest object and hurdled it against the door with a scream.


	27. Chapter 27

This is a shorter chapter but I really wanted to post this after reading all of the reviews, it is really cool to see that others are so into this story, it really moves me to want to write more. And this chapter is dedicated to Traduccionesnortia for the really sweet review and to Nick for being so awesome and just plain adorable. I'll hopefully post a longer chapter tomorrow.

**Chapter 27**

Ella had never been so uncomfortable in her entire life. Many of the emotions that had run through her mind varied from fear, anger, frustration, and then to uncertainty. She had no idea how to protect her family from the man she called 'husband' and the love of her life.

_She knew_… she knew she must do _something_. Something to save those she loved but what would be the cost?

Losing Robb seemed unfathomable. The thought of betraying him also made her feel absolutely ill.

But what else was she to do when he gave her no other option? She knew him almost better than she knew herself. He would not budge on this. He was too much like his father, and no matter how much it hurt her, he would do it.

She should have known this was going to happen in the end. They were at war, and in war someone wins and someone loses. How could she have been so completely naive as to not consider that she would lose those she cared for? Especially when her family was on one side while her husband was on the other.

But the real question still plagued her. Would she betray Robb and lose him to save her family? If she went through with what she was planning, she would leave him no choice but to turn on her. She would likely end up in the dungeon next to all of the other hostages. He is the King of the North, sworn to uphold its laws and keep its order. That includes executing traitors. What she wanted to do, was highly treasonous. She would likely end up with her head on a spike next to the rest of the Lannisters.

She wanted to retch.

Instead she watched Robb across the room as he spoke to Stannis Baratheon who had just arrived to sign a treaty with Robb. Ella hadn't been allowed to leave her chambers in 6 days, refusing to apologize to Robb while he refused to speak to her. Sleeping alone in their bed wondering where he was, was slowly killing her inside. This morning he had stormed into the chambers scaring the hell out of her, ordering her to change and be ready to greet Stannis and his men. At first she refused, telling him to go straight to hell. That didn't go over well.

_7 hours previously_

_Ella had been sitting beside the window, staring blankly out at the courtyard watching servants and soldiers moving various items into the castle. The food, flowers and wine barrels led her to believe they were planning a feast. The thought left her scoffing, irrationally she was insulted that she wasn't told of such plans, and if being the god damned Queen didn't give her planning rights, she didn't want to be their Queen god damned anymore. _

_Assholes. _

_She hadn't even finished the rant in her mind before the door was unlocked and in walked in the King of the Assholes with a stormy look on his handsome but tired looking face. For a split second she was actually worried about the dark circles under his eyes... until he narrowed his eyes at her. _

_To hell with him then. _

_"You will bathe, dress and be ready by the time I return." Robb moved to walk out when she jumped from her seat and called out to him. _

_"Wait," _

_He froze and she could tell he was considering walking out of the door anyways. Her hands clenched at her sides. _

_"What's going on?" She asked._

_He didn't answer her, instead choosing to look around her room as he inspected it for gods knows what. _

_"Robb?" She repeated her question again but silently with her eyes._

_He sighed as he ran his hand through his disheveled auburn curls. _

_"Stannis will be arriving shortly and he expects you to be there. We must show him a united front."_

_She stared at him blankly. He sighed when she didn't say or ask anything else. _

_Finally Ella couldn't help but laugh. Laugh and laugh like she had lost her damn mind. Maybe she did. Maybe being locked up in a room made her lose her shit. _

_By the furious look on his face he didn't seem to appreciate the laughter. _

_"You find something funny?" He asked in a growl, there was no amusement in his blue eyes._

_"No, but why do I have to pretend? I mean, its clear you don't want me to be in the same room as you. Why do I have to pretend when..." She wasn't sure how to finish that confusing sentence. It didn't seem she needed to when he spoke next._

_"You will be ready by the time I return and you will greet them with a smile as a proper wife and Queen should." _

_Ella had started to unconsciously wring her hands in the fabric of her dress's skirt and by the time he finished speaking she was doing everything in her power not to attack him._

_Do not hit your oaf of a husband in his pretty face... Do not kick him between the legs, you may want to have children some day... Do not throw anything at him and anger him more. _

_"Fine." She whispered out, lowering her eyes in defeat as she said it. She hated herself in that moment. _

_Of-course__. He had the nerve to smirk at her. Bastard. _

_"Good." He turned to go and she just couldn't allow him to leave with that smug look on his face. _

_"Robb" she called, and sure enough he turned again, rolling his eyes in annoyance. _

_"I don't have time for this-" _

_She didn't let him finish. Instead she approached him quickly and stood in front of him. Confusion crossed his features. _

_So she slapped him._

_The moment her hand ceased touching his face was the moment she staggered back in fear at what she'd just done._

_Robb acted on instinct more than anything else when he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her back into the wall. She squeaked in surprise as she struggled to keep her feet on the ground. His grip around her neck started to tighten. Unable to do much else, she dug her nails into his forearms as tears filled her eyes. _

_"You have the audacity to strike me?" He hissed into her face that was only a fraction of an inch away from his own. When she gasped out 'please' his eyes softened and a look of guilt crossed his face. _

_He released her as he tossed her to the side and she found herself splayed very ungracefully in a heap on her bed. _

_She started to sputter out an apology, the terror and self-reproach clearly displayed across her features when he barked back at her "Don't." _

_This set her off and any apology she might have uttered was forgotten as she screamed out "I hate you!" He left the room without looking back. _

Ella wasn't proud that she allowed herself to lose control like that. Never would she have thought she would be screaming out those hateful words to the man she loved, but him leaving her locked in a room for a week with no visitors besides her hand maidens left her feeling angry and abandoned.

So no, she didn't feel too bad about what she was about to do.

xxx

Robb closed his eyes and tried to determine exactly when he had become this person. The man who hurts the woman he adores because he cannot control his temper.

He felt so weak, _so needy_. For her.

He had just left Ella as she screamed out how much she hated him and immediately slipped into the room next to hers. She didn't know it, but he couldn't stand to be away from her. Since he refused to be the one to give in and apologize, he knew he would have to stay away from her until she came to her senses. If she knew just how pathetic he was without her she would probably use it against him. So even though he couldn't sleep in her bed, he stayed as close as he could without her knowing it. Not that he did much sleeping. How could he when she was so close?

_He could smell her. _

Yet the nights when he desperately needed to see her (which happened almost every night) he would sneak into her room and find her peacefully left him feeling more angry and even more weak. She was doing fine without him and he couldn't sleep.

While he lay in bed he would try to think where he went wrong. Or better yet, he tried to pinpoint the exact moment she'd ensnared him. Was it that first moment he saw her after he had taken her prisoner? Or was it the time that she first smiled and gifted him with her beautiful laugh? Or was it the first time he made love to her? Was there even a point when he could have let her go without experiencing this impending feeling of loss? This torture? This agony?

The answer was _no_. He would never have been able to let her go. She was his from the moment she gave herself to him. No matter what she did, how many times she slapped him and told him she hated him, she would be his just as he would be hers.

xxx

When he entered her room to retrieve her, his heart felt like it would beat right out of his chest.

She looked like a goddess. If he didn't know better, he'd think she was some genius temptress that had planned his fall and degradation from the start but he did know better. Which only made him even more bitter. Ella wasn't Cersei, she didn't use her beauty as a weapon. She loved with everything in her and she loved him. He felt ashamed and furious at the same time. He wanted to hate her right then. How much easier it would be to not feel so enchanted by her.

_What a terrible mixture of feelings he felt._

After gawking at her for several moments he pulled himself together and decided it was time to go, if he stayed in this room with her while she looked so delicious he would surely end up begging her for forgiveness and promising her anything she wanted.

Pretending to be unaffected by her he held out his arm for her to take. She hesitantly accepted it and allowed him to escort her out into the hall. Their journey to the dining hall where the feast was being held was done in complete silence. She refused to look at him and his chest ached with every step they took.

_She hated him. He needed to fix this._

They approached the entrance to the room filled with guests and he hesitated for a moment before leaning down to whisper into her ear, "You look beautiful tonight."

He could tell his compliment made her uncomfortable, and maybe even sad.

She uttered out a polite 'thank you' and his heart dropped a bit more. Feeling almost desperate he leaned down once again to place a kiss on her lips when she turned her head, and his heart sunk even further. He chastely kissed her cheek before leading them through the doors to greet their guests.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

Stannis Baratheon wasn't what she had expected him to be. She wasn't really sure exactly what she expected, maybe tall and broad shoulders. with blue eyes. Handsome features like his younger brother Renly. But despite being tall, he looked to be much thinner and his face seemed almost hollow. His stern unforgiving gaze reminded her of her fathers, but he did not offer her the usual smile her father would.

_No. That look was nothing like her fathers._

Stannis mechanically took her hand and placed a weak kiss upon it, his gaze bordering on hostile.

She was thankful when Robb sensed her discomfort and led him to the table they would be sharing.

Stannis not one for idle chatter got straight to the point and started to negotiate with Robb while Ella pretended not to listen.

"I want what is rightfully mine, you can have your cold North as long as I can rule over everything south of Moat Cailin." Stannis said gruffly.

Robb seemed to consider as he rested his chin on his hands. Finally he nodded. "I can agree to that, but I want my Uncle Edmure Tully to be made Warden from the Neck to Harrenhal."

"What about Robert Arryn?" Stannis asked in slight confusion.

Robb sighed. "He's sickly and his mother is out of her mind. Edmure's future heir should be next in line."

"He married that Frey girl who betrayed him. You wish to have the Frey's in power?" Robb pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers in annoyance.

"He's decided to stay wed to her. Their children will be Tully's, not Frey's." Robb said sternly, leaving no room for argument.

Stannis shook his head, clearly disagreeing.

"I suggest you speak to your uncle on this further. She is a daughter of a traitor. You do not see how this will all be perceived? You need to gather advisers about you, quickly and heed them if you are not willing to follow my advice." Stannis said as he reached for his goblet. The Red Priestess who had been sitting quietly next to him finally spoke.

"You should listen Young Wolf. This alliance between House Baratheon and House Stark could be very powerful. Apart, severed, you could lose. Together, oh but together… what you both could be." she trailed off with a eerie smile.

Ella wanted to gag. That witch was creeping her out and she wanted nothing more than to throw them all out. If she thought for one second Robb would have her back she would. As it is...

The witch must have noticed how uncomfortable she felt around them. "I must say milady, the accommodations are truly grand, far more than I'm used to. Thank you for your graciousness."

Ella nodded absently as she continued to look around the room, refusing to make eye contact with such a woman. It was disgraceful for someone of her station to be sitting at the same table as a whore who practices evil magic. Her father would likely burn the woman if he heard she had shared a meal with his precious daughter. She felt even more spite towards Robb for forcing her to do this.

"You must tell me how you managed to catch a man such as this to be your husband when you come from such a ruthless, deceitful family."

From the corner of her eye Ella saw Robb stop cutting his meat. The witch obviously didn't notice as she continued, "Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful girl, but I can't help but wonder what it is about you... or maybe its what you can do..." she insinuated with a devilish smile.

Robb's grip on the handle increased as the metal groaned before it snapped, sending it clattering back to the table. The whole room seemed to freeze, everyone's heads turning to observe the Young King as he struggled to control his temper.

Oddly enough Stannis looked both furious and embarrassed. Robb's mouth opened and Ella quickly intervened. "True love overcomes everything," She smiled as she placed her hand over his, attempting to sooth him. When that didn't work she gently lifted his hand up to place a kiss on it, trying to stem the rising fury she saw in his shoulders and arms though his face remained oddly passive.

The red priestess would not be deterred though. "Oh, I'm sure it has less to do with love and more to do with what's under your skirts," she laughed.

Whatever hope she had to reign Robb in was lost with that last statement.

"You are a guest here and I would ask you to be respectful of my wife, The Queen of the North." Robb said through clinched teeth.

Stannis who seemed to be angered by the disrespect the priestess was showing turned his head sharply at hearing Robb say 'Queen'.

"Need I remind you that you are not in the North, and I am the rightful King here?" Stannis all but shouted.

Right now Ella wanted nothing more than to let her head fall to the table and moan, to curse, to rant and rave but she would not give them the satisfaction.

Deciding she needed to end this before they drew their swords Ella smiled. "I assure you My King, I took no offense to-"

"No." He turned to her, his voice more forceful than she'd ever heard it. "I will not tolerate such disrespect. She will apologize and leave this table."

Stannis seemed to consider the situation and nodded at the wide eyed priestess who quickly made her apologies and all but fled the room. Several minutes later Ella was looking for a reason to escape the feast. She had someone she needed to see and this was the only time she would be able to escape Robb's ever watchful eyes.

Luck appeared to be on her side when Edmure finally appeared in the entry way.

"I see that your Uncle has returned, may I be excused? I'd like to see how Lady Tully is doing." Robb's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He didn't trust the look in her eyes, but refusing her the request would look bad in front of Stannis and she knew it.

_"Ella."_ The way he said her name was a warning-. 'Do not attempt anything'. It was said as a King would to one of his subjects. While she didn't back down, she did give a bow of her head before standing and quickly leaving the table.

She made her way towards Edmure who was in deep conversation with Catelyn. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, she retrieved the folded note from her sleeve and approached the young man standing directly behind Edmure. Knowing Robb would be unable to see her very well she stepped behind Edmure and Catelyn as if she were politely waiting for them to finish their conversation.

The boy who couldn't be more than ten and five bowed for her.

"Your Grace is looking very lovely tonight," he offered with a shy smile.

"Thank you. I trust the journey went well?" she asked quietly so no one else could overhear.

"Yes your Grace."

"I was hoping to give this to your master Lord Edmure but he seems quite busy at the moment. Can you see that this is sent by raven immediately? The King has written another letter to negotiate the release of his sister. Its very urgent and must be delivered right away." She said with a shining smile and wide innocent eyes.

As she handed the boy the letter she made sure to brush her hand innocently against his own. The boy shivered and his cheeks went scarlet.

"Of cou- course Your Grace." the boy stuttered before turning and exiting swiftly.

Ella knew getting a raven out would have been impossible, all of the servants were fully aware of her and Robb's recent dispute and her being imprisoned in her own chambers. Since Edmure had just arrived, it was unlikely his servants would have learned the gossip already and she took advantage of that. Flirting with the poor boy didn't hurt either.

Ella smiled and waited a few minutes longer until Edmure noticed her waiting and dismissed his sister who gave Ella a nasty glare. She asked about his young Frey wife who had been too exhausted from the journey to join the feast. Ella guessed his young wife was probably too ashamed and scared to shower her face after what her family had done. Ella couldn't help but feel pitty for the poor girl. She knew what it was like to be used as a pawn and powerless to stop it.

So with her heart pounding with the fear of being caught she said goodbye and rejoined Robb and Stannis who were still engrossed in their demands.

xxx

Tywin Lannister sat silently as his eldest son bickered back and forth with a very inebriated Cersei across the dinner table.

"You are a fool and a coward. Robb Stark will crush you all and I'll laugh as both your heads are removed!" Cersei spat at them both.

"My dear sweet sister, you do realize if Robb Stark takes the city then your head would be taken right along side ours," Jaime taunted back.

"Oh I know that," Cersei laughed as she spilled some of her wine onto her dress, not caring in the least bit.

Tywins eyes remained cold as he stared at the scene before him. The woman had lost her mind and was getting nuttier by the second. Someone should put her our of her misery; but the hope that he could still marry her off to gain more allies kept her safe for the moment.

"Father your awfully quiet. What is your take on this subject? Will the Young Wolf take my head before or after our sweet Cersei's?:

"The Stark boy is a fool, he won't make it past the city gates before Joffrey's army takes him," Cersei slurred before letting out a very unladylike burp.

_This is enough_, Tywin thought. "Joffrey is dead you foolish woman!"

Cersei seemed unaffected and instead gave him a smirk. "The greatest fools are ofttimes more clever then the men who laugh at them." She quoted, using his own words against him.

Tywins fists slammed against the table knocking his goblet over. "It is time for you to retire,"

"Oh how forgetful of me. I didn't recall that I had a bedtime. Are you sending me to bed without my dinner as you did Joffrey?"

"Hush. We all know the only thing that passes between those lips is wine. Stop embarrassing yourself and retire before I make you," he threatened.

Those fiercely green eyes of his did the trick and she stood, swaying slightly before she allowed the a servant to help her to her chambers.

Jaime couldn't help but murmur under his breath, "Oh I think far more things pass between those lips besides wine."

This only managed to grant him a dark look from his agitated father.

"One more word like that and you will be escorted to bed too."

Jaime was no fool and decided to heed his threat. He did not want the Seven to write songs about the golden knight who was sent to bed by his father.

Deciding to change the topic Jaime leaned back lazily in his chair. "Have you heard from my brother? He should be close to Riverrun by now."

"He had a bit of trouble at Acorn Hall but should be arriving any day now."

"What kind of trouble?" Jaime asked with a frown, clearly worried for his little brother.

"Some of Renly's men attempted to capture him. They were forced to flee and half of our men were killed but in the chaos they managed to escape them."

Jaime sat up in his chair with a sneer on his handsome face.

"My brother was almost captured again and you are just now telling me?"

"Watch your tone." green eyes narrowed on him before he continued. "I've been distracted the last few days with planning a war. He's fine so I see no real reason to worry." the last words were said nonchalantly as he waived his hand dismissively.

Jaime chose not to argue but inside he seethed. His father had sent his brother on a death mission. With rumors of Stannis army North of Riverrun and Renlys south, it would be highly unlikely he made it to discuss a treaty with the Young Wolf. Even if he managed to make it by some miracle, Robb Stark was likely to remove his head in spite. Tyrion was in a very dangerous position and seeing his father so uncaring stirred even more resentment within him. With a final glare he stood without asking for permission and turned his back on his father as he swiftly exited the room.

Jaime Lannister was done waiting idly by while his enemies circled around them like vultures. Since arriving back to Kingslanding Jaime discovered his whore of a sister wasn't worth the paper she wiped her ass with, and his father was even less worthy. The two remaining siblings he had were both in very dangerous positions with their enemies and he was done sitting back and doing nothing. He knew what he must do. Let Cersei and his father stay in Kingslanding with all of the other filth.


	29. Chapter 29

This chapter is dedicated to TraduccionesNortia for your really sweet review. Sorry this isn't very long but I think I've made up for it with the make up scene!

My next chapter will be longer and include some classic Tyrion hijinks!

I've made another video for this story, spoiler alert... and I'm prepared to get some angry reviews from some of you die hard Robb fans. I've said this before, this is a Robb/Ella story, but there will always be some angst and drama that comes along. Don't get too upset or jump to any conclusions. The video is called 'To build a home' and its on my youtube page. Link is on my profile.

**Chapter 29**

Ella had been in the middle of a peaceful sleep when the door to her chambers began to shudder from the force of someone knocking. She had immediately sprung up from her bed, peeled the furs off her and slowly made her way to the door. Grey Wind had been sleeping next to her bed and when he didn't bother to get up Ella took a wild guess at who was at the door.

With an irritated sigh she unlocked the door and threw it open to find Robb leaning against the door frame. She watched as his eyes drifted from her bare feet all the way up to the top of her thin almost see through night dress. She could have sworn his lips twitched as he saw her.

She offered him a small smile in return, but the next emotion that crossed his face was far from friendly.

What happened next seem to go in slow motion. Robb pulled out a very familiar looking piece of parchment and held it out of her to take.

Ella just stared at him, her mouth slightly open.

"I believe this is yours," the words were said impassively but the fire in his eyes showed his true emotions.

She hesitated, wondering if she should deny it, but came to the conclusion that he wouldn't believe her and lying would only make things worse.

So instead she laughed.

She laughed at the insanity of the entire situation.

She laughed that after everything they had been through, this was how it was going to end. He would likely execute her next her siblings.

_How ironic._ So she continued to laugh.

_No big deal._ _Her own husband would likely kill her, no problem. Nope. None at all._ She laughed even harder.

Clearly this is what it felt like to lose ones mind.

xxx

Several minutes later she sat in stunned silence, biting back the growing lump in her throat. Every muscle of her body felt tense. Her jaw ached and it took her a second to realize that her teeth had likely been clenched since he pulled out her letter.

He hadn't so much as spoken one word to her, just pushed himself into the room past her as her suddenly wobbly legs took her to her over to the bed.

She watched in silence as he stared out the window with his back to her.

She wanted to cry, maybe even beg for forgiveness but her adrenalin was pumping so fast that the fight or flight instinct was taking over, and she was waiting for his next action to decide which one it would be.

"Have you always lied to me?" he asked, his voice coming from just a few feet away. Ella barely contained the yelp of surprise that threatened to escape. She shuddered instead. He didn't touch her as he stepped around to lean casually against the door.

"N-no." She stuttered out, forcing herself to make eye contact.

The look he gave her had her looking to her lap instead.

"It would be best if we did not start this night with lies." His eyes looked almost black in the low light of the room and absolutely predatory. There was no doubt that he was indeed the Young Wolf as everyone called him. He looked almost feral.

It took all of Ella's willpower to keep from jumping out of the bed and running away from him. If she did that, it would all be over. She knew he would not tolerate her running, not after this. So fighting the urge to run she took a deep breath and let it out.

"I'm not lying. You know me, you know I wouldn't lie to you unless I had to."

He laughed, but the sound came out all wrong. Anger suddenly cursed through her. How dare he accuse her of lying to him when he gave her no other choice. If the situation were reversed, and it was his siblings who were about to be slaughtered, he wouldn't just sit back and do nothing. How can he expect her to?

Her anger allowed her to feel a little brave. "You gave me no choice. If it were your family you would do anything to protect them, how can you expect me-"

"I expect you to do as I say! You're family murdered my father. How am I supposed to be a King and expect people to follow me when my own wife betrays me every chance she gets!" Ella flinched back.

For a second his eyes looked sad, but then anger took over again.

"If I hadn't had my men stationed with orders to shoot down all ravens leaving the castle, that letter could have gotten thousands of my men killed. You could have gotten me killed!" Robb shouted as tears filled her eyes.

She hadn't thought of that. She wrote that letter to Tyrion, warning him that they needed to get on the next available ship and to cross the narrow sea as soon as possible. She hadn't meant for it to give away Robb's plans per say. She didn't consider them using that information to plan their own attack.

She could have gotten Robb killed. She felt as if she would be ill.

"Oh god Robb. I didn't..." she choked a little. "I didn't think about that. I just wanted them to get out of there and maybe cross the narrow sea. I didn't think I'd be putting you in danger." Tears now streamed down her cheeks as she started to sob uncontrollably. She could have gotten him killed. She could have gotten her own husband killed. She was a complete fool and unworthy to be his wife. She wiped her nose on her sleeve and grimaced at doing such a thing.

Her sobs only grew as her hand clenched the letter in her hands. He would never forgive her. She cried even harder.

"Ella," his voice sounded strained. When she didn't respond and continued to stare down at the letter he said her name again, this time more gently.

"Ella," He then pushed himself off the door to stand fully in front of her.

"Shh, its okay." he whispered as he moved closer and pressed his lips to the top of her forehead.

"Please stop crying, I love you so much. Don't cry," Each word was accompanied by a kiss pressed to her hair. She couldn't help but to cry out in response, squeezing her eyes shut. It couldn't be helped, she had betrayed him, could have gotten him killed and here he was comforting her. He seemed to understand this because a few moments later he was sitting on the bed pulling her into his lap.

Soon his kisses were turning from sweet and soothing to something more. Soft pecks turned to nips and then licks. She cried out again as the cacophony of sensations overwhelmed her. When she felt his hands slide under her gown she couldn't help but moan and reach for his tunic, pulling it up and over his head. When her gown soon joined his shirt on the floor, he hesitated.

It took a while for her mind to process that he had stopped. Not wanting this to come to an end, she reached for the lacing of his breeches as she tried to pull them off of him. Her mind felt like mush and her only real conscious thought centered on trying to get him naked as soon as possible.

As soon as his breeches were loose enough, she immediately tried to yank them down. His hands reached out to stop her, his breathing was erratic. "Love, we cannot do this. The Maester says you still need a couple of weeks to recover," he tried to sound firm.

"I need you," she panted as she reached for his pants again.

He groaned and grabbed her wrists, pinning them behind her.

"You're making this very difficult," the frustration in his voice would have normally made her laugh, but she wanted him too badly to care.

"Please," she begged, arching her back up so that her hips rubbed against his hardness.

"Gods woman," he growled.

"Make love to me, show me I'm yours," she breathed.

His eyes glazed over as he stared at her lips. She knew she had won.

Slowly he nodded.

"We must take this slowly, tell me if you feel any pain," he whispered urgently before he pressed his lips to hers.

She nodded and watched as he quickly removed his boots and then breeches. His member was hard and already leaking, making her quiver in anticipation. Her wetness ran down her thighs and she would have been embarrassed by how soaked she was if she hadn't needed him so badly.

He gently urged her to lay on her back as he spread her legs.

He took a moment to look at her exposed sex as he ran his finger through her swollen folds. He captured her lips in another passionate kiss, as he settled between her spread thighs. He wrapped one of her legs around his waist while she did the same with the other. She felt the heat of him, pressed against her sex and cried out like a bitch in heat. She felt like a she wolf in heat, aching for him so badly.

He ignored her pleas as he ran the head of his cock through her heat, covering himself in her wetness.

"You promise to tell me if you feel any discomfort?" His voice sounded strained but he refused to budge until she agreed.

"Yes." She choked out, desperate for him.

"Do you love me?" he asked, his eyes looking wild.

"Yes, more than anything," she responded with tears filling her eyes.

"Never lie to me again, promise me," he urged as his own eyes started to tear up.

"Never again, I promise."

And with that he thrust into her.

They both cried out.

"You are so wet." He thrust into her. "And so incredibly tight." He kissed her neck and closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of her. One of her hands found his bicep and held on, the other was grasping onto his side.

His lips and tongue moved from her earlobe all the way down her chin and onto her neck. His thrusts were gentle and shallow, making her push her hips harder, needing more friction. He began sucking at the flesh at the base of her throat before using his tongue to lathe over it.

"Robb, please," she cried out, begging him to give her more.

"Shh," he soothed as his lips moved down to trace over a nipple. When he began to lightly suckle, her thighs began to quiver.

_"Oh gods, harder Robb, please..."_

__He could only grunt in response as he focused on the muscles in his stomach, he needed to focus on anything but her or it would all end too soon. The feel of her clenching around him had him moaning and speeding up.

_"Yes, more."_ she begged.

His hands moved down to cup her bottom as he lifted her body to meet his thrusts, which were now increasing. Her legs started to shake as ecstasy took over. Her nails dug into his back as she clamped down on him, milking him into ecstasy right along with her.

He was careful not to allow his weight to fall on her, instead he rolled them both so that she was draped across his sweaty chest.

Both breathed heavily for several minutes until he spoke.

"We shouldn't have done that, are you okay?" The worry in his voice was ruining the moment. She took a moment to see if she felt any pain. When she felt nothing but the tingle between her legs and his seed leaking out of her she smiled.

"I'm perfectly fine." More than fine.

His eyes studied her for a moment before he relaxed.

"Lets get some sleep." He mumbled with half closed lids as he pulled the furs up over them. She nodded sleepily into his chest and allowed sleep to take her. She missed sleeping in his arms and vowed to never allow a fight to keep them from sharing a bed again.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN- I wanted to thank you all for your reviews. You have no idea how awesome it is to see others excited to actually read my story. **

**Chapter 30**

Ella studied Robb as he listened to his mother list all of the reasons why she should stay at his side, rather than return to Winterfell for her three youngest children who desperately need their mother.

She couldn't help but notice how withdrawn his face looked. Every once in a while he would have a flicker of something in his eyes, but soon that dissipated as his mother continued to go on.

"You cannot expect me to return to Winterfell without Sansa, a mother doesn't leave her child behind-"

Biting her lip she made a decision. One that wouldn't go over very well.

"Lady Stark, the King has made his decision, and we both must respect his wishes no matter our own feelings. You must know this is for the best, he will be able to focus on ending this war if he knows we're all safe Surely that's more important than our own reluctance to leave his side."

It was not often that Ella addressed Catelyn so directly, but one look at her troubled husbands face and she spoke without the slightest loss in momentum.

Catelyn scoffed.

With unease she continued. "We should trust Robb, he will do whats best for our family."

Catelyn scoffed again shaking her head in disbelief.

Ella turned to look at him, the light of the fire next to him flickered in his blue eyes, illuminating them and she saw how grateful he was for her support. Even if his mother chose not to listen.

"Am I to listen to the advice of a dewy-eyed. flighty, naive little girl who flutters about using her pretty smiles and golden curls to get her way?" Each adjective was painfully spot on, but she said them with such restrained animosity.

Ella sighed.

"I am your sons wife, your Queen and I would appreciate you treating me with the same respect I show you," Something crossed Catelyns face, something dark and cold. Something that had been festering for a while now and Ella knew it was all about to be unleashed on her.

"Ha," Catelyn laughed with mirth.

She closed her eyes a moment as she inhaled slowly, hoping to find the strength to _not_ tell Robb's mother where she could go. When she opened her eyes Catelyn was still glaring at her.

"I'd like you to leave so I can speak to my son alone!" she hissed, anger barely concealed behind her Tully blue eyes.

Ella blinked for a moment then felt white heat blaze through her. How dare she order her to leave? However she kept her composer, knowing that if she stooped to her level, it would only make her look just as bad.

Robb however could not keep his composer.

"Mother I will not tell you this again. She is my wife, my Queen and I will not have you treating her this way. If you cannot speak respectfully to her, then you will not speak to her at all. Before you make your decision, I would think on it if I were you. I'm Lord of Winterfell, King of the North and everything I have I share with Ella. You are no longer Lady of Winterfell so think on that before you decide to spit such venom at her again!"

Cate gave him a look full of resentment.

"That girl will be your death, probably all of our deaths. She causes nothing but misery and if you had the good sense the gods gave you, you would send her back to her despicable family. You were lucky that she lost the babe. Now you can send her back without the worry of her carrying a Stark child. Just be done with it, send her back where she belongs!"

Ella could feel herself ready to lunge forward to introduce her fist to that bitches face when Robb's hands caught her. "That's it! You're to remain in your chambers until you remember how a proper lady is supposed to treat their Queen ," Robb growled.

Catelyn sucked in a shocked breath.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Robb's uncle Edmure enter the room. By the worried look on his face she knew he had been eavesdropping. Catelyn stood her ground, glaring at her son while Robb looked like he wanted to strangle her.

"Fine, may I go?" She finally snapped. Ella flinched a little at her tone.

"If I may," Edmure began, and Robb's eyes slid to him. "Beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider-"

"We're done here," Robb interrupted in dismissal. Ella decided that was her que to leave.

As she moved to leave, Robb's voice stopped her. "My Lady, stay a moment." Ella immediately grew cautious at this request and glanced over her shoulder at Edmure as he started to retreat with a reluctant Catelyn, then back to Robb.

His blue eyes fell to Edmure who lingered behind her shoulder. "The rest of you may leave," he declared, flatly. His eyes flickered to the weary guards that stood as still as statues just outside the door in the hallway. "_All _of you."

When they were alone she turned her attention back to Robb who was watching her with an unreadable look on his face.

"Would you prefer my mother remain here in Riverrun rather than going back to Winterfell with you?" The question took Ella by surprise.

"No," she answered without thought then added "I don't want your family to be split up. Your brothers and sister need her as much as I think she needs them. She's acting this way because shes hurt that you've taken my side against her. I think she may lighten up on me once she's back home with her children."

"I'm thinking she may be better off here for now," he disagreed. "I don't trust her anymore. At-least here Edmure can keep an eye on her. Back at Winterfell she will have no one to reign her in. Besides, she treats Jon so cruelly. I'm asking a lot from him, I hate to repay that kindness by sending the woman who takes every opportunity she can to humiliate and demean him."

"She is cruel to your half brother?" It wasn't until the words had left her mouth that Ella realized she sounded shocked. _Well she was shocked. _Everything Robb had told her about his half brother was always positive. Even Arya seemed to worship the ground he walked on. So hearing that he was treated so badly was shocking.

"My mother blames Jon for my fathers mistake. She's treated him like a rodent who invaded her home since he was an infant. Her cruelty towards him has no bounds and I'm fairly certain without my father or I to keep her in check she will surely make his life a living hell. I'm asking a lot from my brother, too much really. It would weigh greatly on my conscious if I allowed her to abuse him once again."

Ella couldn't help but feel pity for Jon Snow. It must be awful to grow up in a home with the only mother figure you know treats you like you're a burden. It's no wonder Jon joined the knights watch, he was probably seeking a refuge and a place where he could be accepted.

Robb stepped closer so that he could pull her into his arms. He held her tightly as he rested his cheek against her hair.

A smile crossed her face as she listened to his heart beating. "You're a good brother. I think you're right. She should stay here until you return. Gods knows I won't be able to keep her in line."

He chuckled at that before placing a kiss on her head. "I think we should retire for bed, It's been a long day and I'm craving my wife."

"Then take me to bed." Ella said with a mischievous grin. A squeak escaped her lips when she was suddenly swept off of her feet and into his arms.

"Your wish is my command," he purred as he covered her mouth with his.

xxx

Hours passed, maybe even days or weeks. Time held no place here. Tyrion did not know how long he and Bronn had been stumbling through the forest, but he was aware if they didn't find help soon Bronn wouldn't make it and finding another treasure like Shagga was very unlikely. No, no more mountain men who love baring axes will be coming to his rescue.

Poor Bronn was surely cursed by the gods to have only a drunken dwarf as his savior. While almost being captured by Renly, Bronn had taken an arrow to the shoulder. He had tried to clean it the best he could, but it was clearly infected and after the fever set in, he was left to guide them to Riverrun.

And while Tyrion was good at many things; fucking, drinking, out-witting, plotting and even black mail, cleaning wounds and navigating were not among them. He was soon pulled from his thoughts when Bronn tripped over a tree root and fell face first into a muddy puddle.

"Oh damn." he cursed. He angrily shook his little fist up to the sky. "Screw you!" he shouted up at the trees.

With a grunt he finally managed to pull the delirious man from drowning in just a few inches of water. but he knew moving him would be impossible. Things turned from bad to worse when he heard footsteps approaching. Debating on hiding or standing his ground, his choice was made for him when a tall, well built dark haired boy spotted him.

"Are you okay?" the boy called.

Tyrion examined his face for any signs of ill intent but sees none. The boy looks oddly familiar and appears to be just as lost as they are.

"No. My friend here is hurt. Where are you headed?" he calls back.

Once the boy is a few yards away Tyrion frowns. While the young man appears confused and exhausted, there's something else there he can't quite identify.

He steps closer and examines him more closely.

"I'm making my way North," he answers vaguely. There's a apprehensive look in his eyes that makes Tryion narrow his eyes on him.

"You're very familiar..." the boys blue eyes widen and he takes a step back.

Why he looks afraid. _How strange. _A boy built like a stag appearing to be afraid of a imp is simply unbelievable.

_Wait... Stag... _

"You're Robert Baratheon's bastard!" He shouts, pointing a stubby finger at him.

Tryion immediately regrets his words though when the boy turns to flee. He almost forgot how that evil little shit Joffrey had sent his men to murder every one of Robert's bastards. Everyone knows what Tyrion Lannister looks like, so the boy likely knew who he was. He now understood the wary look in his eyes.

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Gendry had only recently discovered his true heritage, and that was by mistake. One of the men from the brotherhood had been friends with Jon Arryn, who had been secretly keeping tabs on him while he was working as an apprentice for Tobho Mott.

After so many questions, it all finally made sense.

_The Kingsguard that was hunting him- The reasoning as to why Tobho fired him immediately after Ned Starks execution._

_It all finally fell into place. _

Finding out the truth didn't make him feel any better though. He had always felt bitter towards his absent father for getting his mother pregnant and abandoning them. Never once had he wanted to seek out the truth about his fathers identity. If anything it just made things much worse! He lost his lively-hood and was forced to flee for his life.

Running into a Lannister here of all places was just his luck. Thank the gods it was the Imp and not the Knight. Out running Tyrion Lannister shouldn't prove too difficult.

"Wait!" Tyrion shouted as he crawled to his feet to run after him. "I swear I mean you no harm. Joffrey is dead,- thank the gods," Tyrion raised his hands in a praying gesture before continuing,"I have no reason to turn you in or see you dead. If anything I'm in need of you're assistance!"

Gendry who had begun to retreat froze in his steps. He didn't like the thought of leaving a man and an imp alone to die in the woods. He was also lost, he had been heading in the direction he assumed Riverrun was in for several days now and it seemed unlikely he would be able to make it on his own, not that he doesn't deserve to rot in this forest after what he did- or rather _didn't do. _

He was a fool to not go with Arya when she asked him to. It only took two days for him to leave the brotherhood behind to follow her. But unfortunately without a map and a horse he was unlikely to find her anytime soon. The Imp may be able to point him in the right direction. So with a huff he turned around to face the half man.

"How do I know I can trust you?" he asked wearily.

Tyrion smiled like a shark. "Do I look like a threat to you?"

When Gendry only stared blankly at him he rolled his eyes. "Come boy, I have a weakness for bastards and I'm about to walk into the Wolves den. I couldn't possibly harm you. Besides, I'll pay you generously if you help us," his tone turned more serious, "I mean you no harm but I cannot say the same for my father. If one of his men happen upon you..." He trailed off with a hand gesture.

Gendry swallowed. The Imp said he was heading into the Wolves den. Did that mean-?

"You're headed for Robb Stark?" He tried to cover the hope in his voice.

Tyrion raised an eye brow. "Why yes, I see you are headed that way too?"

Gendry hesitantly nodded, offering no further explanation.

"Well, it seems its our lucky day. My friend here needs assistance," Tyrion nodded towards Bronn's crumpled figure.

"If you help him I have a feeling we will find the Wolves after-all, sooner the better because I need a good bath and maybe a good fuck. Hell- I think I'll have both!."

xxx

Ella slowly opened her eyes when she felt warm lips trace the back of her neck as a warm hand traced over her hips down to her thighs. She closed her eyes and pushed her naked bottom against his already hard member.

"Mmmm you're finally awake?" he breathed into her ear before sucking the lobe into his hot mouth.

"Mmmhmm," she moaned.

"Good, I need you," he responded letting one hand slip between her parted legs to cup her warm sex.

He groaned.

"I love how quickly you are always ready for me." He said as he deeply slipped two fingers into her wet slit while he cupped a full breast, pinching its hardened nipple.

Ella moaned, loving the way he was touching her. Her husband could unravel her in a way that she doubted any other could. Nips and licks were rained down on her shoulders and neck as he continued to bring her to the brink of ecstasy.

"Is all of this for me?" He made his point by removing his fingers to spread her wetness around her clit. toying with it.

She could only nod and cry out. He soon moved the other hand from her breast then to grasp her chin, turning it and bringing her mouth to his while he continued to thrust his fingers, teasing her by going too slowly and not deep enough.

Wanting to tease him back she moved her hand behind her to grasp his hard member, smearing the wetness that had leaked from the tip around the head before she moved down the shaft to pump him just as slowly as he was doing to her. He groaned into her ear, before gently biting it.

"Tell me you need me, tell me you love me," he begged.

Behind the lustful tone she could see how insecure he was about her feelings. Their recent fight had obviously affected his confidence in her love for him. She understood his feelings, understood how he could doubt her love after everything that was said and done. Its why she didn't hold his aggressive and _yes abusive_ behavior against him. He was just a boy underneath it all who was holding the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was responsible for saving his family, leading an army into war and trying to be a good King to his people.

It wasn't fair to him. Robb needed his wife to be by his side, to help him when it all became too much. No matter how much she wanted to save her family, she needed to be there for him even more. Robb was her life now and she needed to put him first from now on. And she would. His actions were forgiven without him saying a word just like she knew her harsh words and betrayal were forgiven by him. That's what you do when you love someone. You forgive them.

She was pulled from her thoughts when he removed her hand so that he could guide his hard, leaking member through her wet folds. They both moaned in unison at the feeling.

"Please, tell me." He urged, almost desperately. _He's just a boy underneath it all. Her boy._

"Robb, I need you, so, so much," she promised, and with a groan he pressed into her.

"I love you," He whispered back before he took hold of both hips and thrusting into her.


	31. Chapter 31

**This chapter is a re-post with a few minor corrections. **

**Chapter 31**

Ella burst into the chambers she shares with Robb, swiftly shutting the door behind her. She'd managed to force a calm gait all through the castle, only picking up her pace once she'd escaped the prying eyes of the servants. It wasn't until she saw the hallway that led to their quarters that she began to run, despite the steepness of the stairs.

Once she managed to make it to their room, she slammed their door and pressed herself against it, not caring if the sound woke her sleeping husband.

She sagged against the wood, slowly sliding to the ground.

Her feelings were _hurt_.

She'd expected a not so very kind welcome, but for some reason she'd thought it would be better after she explained her reasoning behind the late night visit.

It wasn't better. It had only gotten worse.

Ella now understood nothing she ever did would make that woman happy. Absolutely nothing.

Offering the bitter old hag Robb's forgiveness on a silver platter was something Ella would have had to work endlessly for. As it was, Robb refused to even eat in the same room as his her.

After their last argument, Robb refused to even speak to his mother. Every request she sent asking for him to come to her was immediately turned down and often whatever poor soul was roped into delivering the message to be dismissed with very sharp words and a fierce glare.

Ella, knowing Robb how stubborn his, realized this was the perfect opportunity to mend broken bridges between the two women. If she were able to get him get him to forgive his mother and take her back into his good graces, Ella may earn her respect. She'd even settle for civility.

Ella also thought that if they put their differences behind them, Robb's brothers may be more welcoming towards her. The thought of arriving to Winterfell without their mother who they've been without for so long would be heartbreaking. Not to mention they would likely blame her for their mother being ordered to stay behind.

The idea of going all the way up North, to such harsh coldness, with unfamiliar people and no friends or family was hard to take. Having the people there hate you, well that would be unbearable.

Would Robb's brothers blame her for everything that's happened? Ella's brother pushed Bran from that tower, making him a cripple for life. Ella's sister and nephew executed their father. Now their mother won't be returning _because of her._

But offering Catelyn Robb's forgiveness was naive.

She felt as stupid as Catelyn said she was.

Of-course that wasn't all the woman said.

_"I can help, Robb is angry but I know he loves you. He would never forgive himself if the last few days before he leaves are spent like this, you being kept prisoner while he refuses to speak to you. Please, just allow me to help. I'm not as bad as you think I am."_

_Catelyn laughed bitterly. "You're a Lannister, you're cut from the same disgusting mold as every other vile person in your family."_

_"I'm a Stark now." Ella offered with a smile, then continued, "Look, I understand why you hate my family, after everything they've done, I don't blame you. But I'm not like that, I would never do anything to hurt you or anyone else, I don't hurt people." _

_"You don't hurt people? What do you think you've been doing since the moment my son brought you into our camp? Robb almost lost his life because of you," _

_"I wasn't the reason he was hurt. That would have happened regardless, the Frey's turned on Robb because they are greedy and untrustworthy. That didn't happen because of me. I was as much a victim to that as Robb, and I paid dearly for that. I lost our child, your grandchild." tears filled Ella's eyes as she said the last part. _

_If Ella had been expecting sympathy, or even pity she would be greatly disappointed. Instead a sneer crossed Catelyn's face, making Ella take a step back. _

_"You losing that child was the best thing that's happened since he took you to his bed, as his whore." The word was spit with so much venom Ella flinched. "I pray to the gods that Robb realizes how dangerous you are. Keeping you around will bring nothing but pain and misery to him and everyone else that is forced to call you 'Queen'." _

_Ella fought hard not to cry. She needed to convince Catelyn she wasn't the evil manipulative temptress that she thought she was. She needs to be on good terms with her so that they can all return to Winterfell together. The children needed their mother and Ella needed Robb's brothers to like her. _

_"Please don't say that, I would do anything to go back to that day and prevent that from happening. I love Robb more than anything in this world. I only want to make him happy. Everything that you are accusing me of is based on the crimes my family committed; not me. I will do everything in my power to keep this family together, I don't want to go to Winterfell and have to tell the boys their mother won't be coming. Robb may die in battle and if that were to happen, he has instructed his brother Jon to take us and run. As it is now, Robb is determined to leave you here. If he is killed and Jon takes us away, you may never see your children again."_

_"How dare you! You use my greatest fear, losing my children to manipulate me? You're as wretched as the rest of your vile family. I will never, ever accept you as part of this family. Robb will see you for what you really are, a stupid selfish little girl. And when he does you will regret ever seducing your way into his bed. He will throw you out like the filth you are and I'll be there to watch. Now get out of my sight and don't come back!"_

Never had Ella felt so unworthy, so worthless, so _hated._

She let a silent sob escape as she buried her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Robb's voice coming from a few feet away made her jump.

"It's Nothing." She swiftly wipes away any evidence of her humiliation. She gets to her feet and tries to step past him.

He wouldn't be deterred though. Swiftly pulling her back, placing his hands on her shoulders to make her face him.

She tries to look away and not make eye contact but he let go and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Whats happened? You've been crying and its the middle of the night?" he looks down at her dress with a frown. "Why are you dressed?"

"Nothing happened. I just went for a walk and got a little sad. Its okay, lets go to bed- its late and you have long day tomorrow,"

Of course he sees right through her. "Tell me." he ordered, his voice commanding.

She's trapped in his gaze, unable to think of a way out of this. Finally she sighs knowing he will not give up until she tells him.

"I went to speak with your mother. I thought I could talk things over with her, make her see that I'm not what she thinks I am."

Robb's eyes go from questioning to sympathetic.

She's suddenly pulled into his arms, as he holds her tightly.

He pulls back to look at her."You shouldn't see her anymore. Right now she's too full of bitterness and hate. Nothing you do or say will change that. She's blaming you for everything because you're the easiest target for her anger. Whatever she's said to you, it isn't true. You don't need to try and win her forgiveness because you've done nothing wrong."

Ella shakes her head but he strokes her hair and smiles, going on. "You're the kindest, gentlest, most beautiful woman I've ever known. I love you more than any man has ever loved any woman, so next time someone says cruel words about you, know that you are everything to me."

His words undoubtedly has her crying again. He gently cradles her face, kissing the tears on her cheeks. She begins to laugh until he catches her lips with his, guiding her to sit on the bed. She watches as he kneels in front of her, pressing her knees against his chest. He then leans forward again to take her lips in another passionate kiss while working on removing her slippers.

Slowly, tortuously so he moves his hands up her legs, stopping to raise her gown over her knees. His hands massage her calf, then moves to lift her leg over his shoulder.

With a wicked smile he then bends and begins sucking on the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She loses herself in a maze of sensation that can only be described as heaven. He moves to suckle at her other thigh as a desperate, heavy hand snakes its way under her dress to stroke her swollen nub. Her body jerks as she releases small whimpers into the room.

"Robb, please." She begs desperately, "I need you in me." The sensations hes stirring within her are bringing her to the edge but not quite enough to push her over.

Her words came out in a breathy whisper, causing him to stop his ministrations as he looks up at her.

She wonders what he sees.

Does he see her heaving chest, trembling body, eyes glazed over with desire?

Before she can think further on it hes upon her; he came quickly and powerfully climbing over her body and in a moment she was flush against him. Warm lips molded against her mouth as his body pressed flat against hers, she could feel every inch of him. His hands tangled in her hair, gently yanking it back. She moans as he drags his lips from her jaw to her ear, taking her earlobe and scraping his teeth across it.

She gasps.

"Do you feel how much I want you?" he whispers against her ear, bringing her hand to cup his straining member.

Ella wasn't sure why she hadn't noticed before, but Robb was completely nude. They always slept naked but she had redressed before sneaking out to visit his mother. She must have been too distraught to notice of him being so exposed.

"Do you know how often I think of being inside you? You take over my thoughts, my dreams, you're even in my very soul." he continues to whisper as she pants beneath him. "I want to feel you soak my cock with your juices," his hand moves from hers as he thrusts a finger into her soaking sex.

He makes her cry out in ecstasy in only seconds.

Swiftly, he moves to his knees so that he is able to pull her still tied dress over her head. It gets caught halfway and he grunts in frustration before he flips her onto her stomach so that he can unlace her. She's in a daze until shes pulled to her knees as he enters her from behind.

Her cries echo off the walls in the chamber.

Her hands grip the furs for something to hold on to as he plows into her from behind. His hips are thrusting so hard his balls slap against her cheeks, coated by the wetness that is pouring out of her.

When she starts to feel the beginnings of another orgasm he pulls himself nearly all the way out of her heated sex before grasping her by the hips and slamming into her again at a new, deeper angle.

"Oh god!" she shouts.

He grunts in response.

Ella is lost in a sea of sensation, panting and mewling helplessly beneath him as he continues to pound into her.

Robb snakes a hand down between their sweat slicked bodies and gently rubs her nub, clearly trying to get her to cum with him. When her walls begin to spasm and clench around him, he finally allows himself to let go. His movements become jerky as he finds his release, thrusting once twice and three times before he pushes as deep as possible and holds her hips still as he releases his seed into her.

xxx

The next morning finds the smiling couple sitting in the their private dining room, Ella perched on his lap feeding him his breakfast while he smiles in what can only be described as utter blissfulness.

It wasn't often in the past year that Robb had genuinely been happy. Those few happy moments he experienced had only been in the company of the golden haired beauty sitting in his lap.

She feeds him another slice of apple before smearing a little jam across his nose.

"Hey," he protests and grabs a hold of her wrist before she can finish the job.

"What?" she asks innocently before leaning forwards and licking it off.

His member hardens and he groans knowing they don't have time to finish what she started.

"Aww, I'm sorry." she apologizes with a huge smile that says she isn't the least bit sorry.

Soon they both are leaving the privacy of their chambers to start the day. Robb goes to see Stannis off, while Ella heads to find Arya. She knows where to look right away, finding the young girl in the practice yard taunting her favorite victim.

The Hound looks utterly miserable with his new charge and wonders which he prefers, being Joffrey's dog or the never ending taunts from Arya. It may be a toss up.

She watches from the side as Arya once again hits the large man with her practice sword, this time smacking him the knee.

Ella holds in her laughter at the sight, before calling out to her.

"Arya, the King wishes for you to come to the dress makers with me," this earns Ella a scowl but the girl obeys and soon both women are entering the castle once again, their guards following closely.

"Why do I need to have more dresses made? What's wrong with this one?" Arya asks, pulling at the dark gray dress that's currently covered in dirt. Robb may allow Arya to keep practicing but he has made it clear she is to wear the proper attire for little ladies, at least until she is back home in Winterfell.

"That is much too big and covered in holes," Ella responds as they enter the room. The dress maker and her helpers all curtsy to the Queen making Arya roll her eyes.

"I'll never get used to that," Arya mutters under her breath.

Ella just smiles and starts examining the different fabrics. The one thing she hates about being a Stark now is the colors they usually wear. Dull blues and grays are not very enticing and she shudders at some of the textures of the heavy fabrics. She's always lived in the South where its usually warm. So these heavy fabrics are not very fashionable but she understands the need for them so she sucks in any complaints she would normally have and continues to look through them.

Arya's voice interrupts her.

"Do you think Robb will be able to get Sansa back?" Arya's voice is unsure, making Ella turn away from the fabric. She hadn't been expecting to answer a question like that.

She honestly doesn't know the answer, and a part of her doesn't want to tell the girl what she fears most. If Cersei realizes Robb is closing in on them, she may end up killing the girl for spite. So is Cersei capable of doing something so despicable? If you had asked her that question a year ago she would have said no, that Cersei wasn't capable of hurting innocent children.

Now though, Cersei _has_ hurt innocent children. Bran was just a little boy who saw the wrong thing and paid greatly for it. Cersei is likely much more viscous after Joffrey's death. So its very likely that she will kill Sansa before Robb can save her.

She can only pray that Jaime will be the man she knows he can be and prevent that from happening.

Arya's gray eyes are still focused on hers, waiting for an answer.

She won't lie to the girl, but she won't scare her either.

"I trust Robb, hes such a strong leader and he's won every battle he's fought. If anyone can save her it will be him."

Arya's lips curve in a small smile, obviously proud of her brother.

"I think so too."

**Okay, I wanted to thank you all again for the reviews. I've been blown away by the responses and they are all really pushing me to write and post faster. I've posted a teaser for the next chapter below... **

_He was going to kill her. He was going to kill her with his bare hands. Ella knew she had to do something. Because, damn it, she would not allow the bed where she had just made love to Robb in be her tomb. Robb was not going to come back and find her gruesome body after everything they've been through, all that they have done to bring them to this place. Just that morning he had been smiling as she fed him, looking like a boy again, not the man with so many worries and people depending on him for their survival. _

_No she would NOT have Robb's first happy day in who knows how long destroyed by this bastard. _

_Ella Stark would not die this way. _


	32. Chapter 32

**AN:** I wanted to once again thank all of those who left reviews, its so nice to see that other people are enjoying my silly little story. I also wanted to respond to headintheclouds who sent a message through youtube, I tried to respond but it says you have that option blocked. I got the Caroline videos from recording them from my dvr and uploading them to my computer. Its actually pretty easy to do. I'm not too good at editing them yet but its something i enjoy playing with. I use the Sony Movie studio program, you can get a trial version free.

I've just posted another video that's more Robb/Ella/Jon called Bloodstream.. once again I want to stress this is a Robb/Ella story... I just love Jon a lot and couldn't help but bringing him into the fold. Once again thank you for the reviews, they really make me want to write more.

**Chapter 32**

Swirling gray clouds grew darker with each passing moment, it was clear a storm was coming both literally and figuratively. Stannis just departed from Riverrun to travel west to where his ships were waiting in The Bay of Crabs. The journey wouldn't take long, and soon Robb would need to march his men South to set his trap.

He would need to send Ella and Arya to Winterfell soon. Robb knew their separation may be lengthy, Tywin Lannister was not one to give up so easily and Robb promised Stannis his army would remain until Renly and the Tyrell's were defeated as well. Robb had tried to convince Stannis to make peace with Renly, family was more important than any Iron Throne but Stannis would not hear it. He vowed would execute Renly for his betrayal.

This meant the Tyrell's would have to be defeated as well. They were one of the wealthiest houses in Westeros, second to only the Lannisters. Their army was large and would be fresh, unlike Robb's.

The only bright side was that Mace Tyrell was an old and tedious man who lacked political savvy, and if rumors were true his only real goal is to make his daughter Queen. Robb had a feeling Mace would retreat with his army once they realized that they would be defeated. Stannis' red witch claimed that Renly wouldn't survive to see Kingslanding fall, and Stannis seemed to trust her. Robb could only hope she was right, the longer the struggle lasted for the Iron throne the longer he had to be away from Ella.

Robb also knew once the Lannister's were removed from power, the South would need to be rebuilt. Already this war has caused too much, the roads were being controlled by groups of outlaws and villages were being pillaged on a regular basis. Robb couldn't very well leave the South in ruins. He would need to make the roads safer before he headed back North. He would leave Stannis and his men to do the rest.

From above, thunder clapped as if echoing his cataclysmic thoughts. Robb absentmindedly reached out and rubbed Greywind's head, appreciating his loyal companions company. He would cherish these last days with his loyal wolf, he hadn't told Ella yet but he planned on sending Greywind to Winterfell with them. He needed to know that the most loyal protector he had was there to watch over his girls. He knew Ella would start a fight over this. She had always said how she felt better knowing Greywind was there to protect him on the battle field. He knew there would be one hell of a fight when she learned of his plans to send his wolf with her.

"Your Grace!" a voice called, muffled by distance.

Robb spun around from his spot on the hill and watched as his uncle approached on horseback.

"What is it?" Robb asked with slight annoyance at being disturbed from his thoughts.

"We've captured the Imp your Grace!"

Robb doesn't know if he is hearing him right. "The Imp?" He questions in disbelief.

"Yes, he and two others were found just a little ways off the main road. Claims he was sent to negotiate a peace with you, on the orders of Tywin Lannister."

_How unfortunate for the Imp to come all of this way to be put to his own death. Tywin Lannister clearly cares very little for his own son to send him like a lamb to be slaughtered. _

Suddenly an ache swells in his chest with something new_... _

_Ella. _

If he hangs the Imp like he was planning to, it would _hurt_ her. While he knew he could never allow Tyrion to live, he doesn't exactly wish to do it with her still here. She would be devastated and likely do something foolish on their journey north to Winterfell.

No, he cannot allow that to happen. He would have to wait until she is safe under the watchful eyes of Jon.

It suddenly dawns on him that the Imp may be of some use alive. While he knows of Tywin's hate for his youngest son, he also knows of Jaime's love for his younger brother. Ella has told him a great deal of how close the two are. Jaime attacked his father after hearing of his brothers capture. He may be able to draw Jaime out of Kingslanding which would make the city much easier to attack. Tywin Lannister's attachment to his eldest is almost equal to his disdain for the youngest. He would likely send an army out to protect his heir if and when Jaime comes for Tyrion.

Ending this war may be a lot easier than he once thought.

xxx

Ella took a deep breath as she approached the doors of Catelyn's chambers. She was mildly shocked that Robb had removed the guards that were standing as her wardens, but decided not to dwell on the indecision of her husband, and chose to appreciate the luck of not having to sweet talk the guards.

She had decided after leaving Arya to each her lunch that she would bring Robb's mother a plate as a peace offering. She had even managed to find out what type of cake was her favorite and taken the largest piece possible.

After all the second best way to a woman's heart is by dessert.

With no further trepidation, Ella placed her palms to the heavy wood and softly pushed the large double doors open, soft enough not to disrupt the peaceful silence held within.

The door creaked open when a hand suddenly gripped her shoulder, making her squeal in shock. She dropped the plate as she whipped around to face the person behind her.

She was met with a pair of dark brown eyes that made a chill run down her spine. She vaguely recognized him as one of Robb's men that she had seen hanging around, but she didn't know his name.

"I apologize your Grace, Lady Stark is being given her bath and I have strict orders that no one besides the King is to enter."

Ella nodded, still feeling out of sorts before she looked to the plate on the ground with a frown. Before she could bend to retrieve it, he beat her to it, leaving her to stand awkwardly watching.

Finally she mustered up a smile and apologized for the mess. As she turned to leave she thought that a bath wasn't such a bad idea and swiftly made her way back to her chambers.

On the way there she heard the normal footsteps following her every step as usual and blocked them out as she tried to think of a new way to approach Catelyn. When she reached her chambers she still hadn't thought of anything. She opened the door to find one of her handmaidens folding a dress. The girl swiftly curtsied and promised to return with warm water for a bath. Ella moved over to Robb's desk and shuffled through his papers until she found a quell.

She vaguely heard the door crack open behind her, but assumed it was the handmaiden returning with the bath water. Therefore she didn't pay attention to the foot steps that approached until it was too late.

She turned and instead of seeing the small handmaiden that had been taking care of her since she arrived in Riverrun, she saw a broad chest wearing a dark brown leather tunic. Her eyes jumped from the tall mans chest to his face which looked downright viscous.

It was the same man she saw outside Catelyn's chambers, but the pure unadulterated hate in his eyes said this man was not here for anything good.

Ella immediately tried to take a step back but she bumped into Robb's desk. Maybe Robb had sent him.

"What do you need?" she whispered uneasily, after-all he is one of Robb's men and he may be in their chambers for a very important reason.

_Yeah Right_. If she hadn't been so terrified she would have scoffed at her own stupidity.

That was when he _smiled_ and her voice caught in her throat.

_That doesn't look very friendly. _The emotion in his eyes was enough to make her begin to shake.

_His eyes look so_... new warning bells should have gone off the moment his feral gaze snapped to her face, but she was too fixated by the animistic look in his eyes.

_He looked like he has rabies..._

She hardly had any time to react at all, before his hands seized her throat, shoving her head back against the wall roughly before lifting her off her feet and slamming her body unto the bed.

Ella cried out in shock but also in pain. His large hands were like unbreakable cages incasing her neck. And it hurt. Really _hurt. _Immediately out of instinct she began to struggle out of his iron grip but she froze suddenly. She was growing dizzy much sooner then she should have.

The sensation coming from her neck was not only agonizing but peculiar. She felt almost as though her vision was becoming distorted and she would collapse at any moment. Her hands, that had been struggling to pull his hands away suddenly gripped onto something that he had been clutching in his grip. It was a piece of cloth, or a rag but there was a greasy substance smeared on it. She turned her trembling palm towards her for confirmation.

It was some type of dark green paste.

_What the fuck was that, and why the hell was he using it as he strangled her?_

Black spots started to swim before her eyes and she realized he was actually going to kill her. Her eyes begged with him but he showed no sign of remorse, only a look of loathing unlike anything she had ever seen before.

He was going to kill her. He was going to kill her with his bare hands. Ella knew she had to do something. Because, damn it, she would not allow the bed where she had just made love to Robb in be her tomb. Robb was not going to come back and find her gruesome body after everything they've been through, all that they have done to bring them to this place. Just that morning he had been smiling as she fed him, looking like a boy again, not the man with so many worries and people depending on him for their survival.

No she would NOT have Robb's first happy day in who knows how long destroyed by this bastard. Ella Stark _would not_ die this way.

She did what was instinctive. She brought her leg up, and she swiftly connected her knee with her attackers groin, making him groan in pain. . Not a moment later, his hands slackened on her throat, giving her the opportunity to slide out from underneath him.

He was just tall enough that she managed to climb underneath his spread legs as she scrambled to get away from him.

She didn't get too far before he grabbed her dress and started to pull her back. She kicked and fought as hard as she could. The unmistakable sound of fabric tearing echoed throughout the room and she mentally breathed a sigh of relief when she was able to get to her feet and run, leaving him standing behind her with a hand full of her torn dress.

She wanted to curse when she realized he was in between her and the door.

So instead she rushed to the corner of the room where Robb kept his discarded armor. Her hands fumbled through the leather and metal until they found his belt, and on that belt a dagger she knew he kept sheathed. The moment her fingers closed around the dagger, she whipped back around to take a defensive stance facing the man, regarding him with wide frightened eyes.

"Why are you trying to kill me?" she managed to gasp out, half in anger half in terror.

He lifted his tousled head to glare at her in disbelief. Her mouth hung open as she watched his eyes flicker between the dagger and her face. She could tell he wanted to charge her again, but knew the blade would probably end up in his gut.

_**"Your Grace**_…" he began between gritted teeth, his tone warning and _very _irate. **"You're not looking so much of a Queen now," **he taunted.

Ella took a second to look down at herself before she shook her head. She probably looked like a deranged animal. She was also aware that her legs were still practically swamped in part of her torn dress that she had dragged with her. Her chest rose and fell heavily as she watched him, waiting for any sign he would attack her.

"You look like a whore with your tits hanging out like that," the man taunted making her eyes drop to her chest. Indeed she was flashing one breast. She felt disgusting as his beady eyes soaked in the view.

_Bastard is getting off on this. _

"I'm not afraid you." She pursed her lips and tried to look dignified, flashing boob and all.

"Sure you are." He was goading her now with that teasing smirk on his lips.

"_No, but you will be_. My husband has a temper."

His eyes flashed as he stood up straight, seeming to have finally recovered from her blow and glowered at her as he slowly stalked towards her. She felt her back bump against the wall as he drew closer.

"You're mouthy. I kind of like it."

"Stay back or so help me I will gut you like a fish," she threatened.

He stood there, just glaring at her for a minute, obviously waiting for the right moment to attack her again.

Ella was _trembling_.

"Who sent you?" She forced herself to ask, already suspecting the culprit.

When he didn't answer she let out a humorless laugh.

"So it was her? Lady Stark pay you to murder me?" She laughed again in disbelief. What a nightmare of a women.

When his eyes gleamed and he let out snort, she shook her head in confusion.

"That bitch didn't send me. I doubt she will be doing anything for a while,"

Ella's eyes went large and she gasped.

"W-what do you mean?" her hand holding the dagger shook. He took advantage and took another step closer.

"The old bitch had more fight in her than you. I had to break a few bones just to get her to stay still. Funny that the lady had more fight in her than you, not so much of a lioness are you now?"

Ella could hardly breathe. He_ hurt_ Catelyn. He _hurt_ Robb's mother.

"Is... Is sh- Is she okay?" She managed to ask between panic filled gasps.

"She isn't dead if that's what you're asking. I want _'The King of the North'-_" he said the name mockingly, "To know what its like to have the people you love most hurt and not able to do anything to stop it."

His eyes were even more hate filled if that was even possible and she knew he was seconds from launching at her, the dagger seemed to not frighten him like it should have. She needed to stall him.

"Why, what did Robb do to you?" she asked trying to get more time... Surely someone would find them. Where were her guards? She had a feeling if they weren't dead yet they would be soon. Robb would be taking heads for this.

His smile disappeared, "Unleashed hell when he decided to start a war," he stalked closer to her. They were too close, just a few more steps and he could likely be able grab her.

"Don't even think about it, asshole." She leveled her blue eyes to his. "I'd rather die than allow you to touch me."

"Well then I guess we'll just have to start with your slow and painful death, then." Two more steps closer.

She grimaced. "M-maybe I was little rash. I-I think maybe we can negotiate," she tried.

"Give me that," he snapped and his hand closed over the hilt of the dagger in her hand. He heard her gasp in pain as he yanked the dagger from her hands, the handle dragging painfully against her flesh. His other hand ran up her side and over her cheek, in almost a caress.

She let out a blood curdling scream.

He chucked. Eyes never leaving hers, he decided to put her statement the test. Removing his hand from her face he let it fall to her exposed thigh. His gritty hand cupped her porcelain skin and ran down the length of her leg until she almost threw up in her mouth.

He smirked and his hand soon moved as if it would travel up under her torn dress, but at the last second he balled his hand into a fist and punched her hard in the stomach.

The sound of her screaming echoed through out the room. She fought him as hard as she could, but soon he had moved the same rag from before over her nose and mouth where he held it there. Her vision began to swim and she realized whatever was on the rag was making her go unconscious. She idly wondered if it would be better to be out for this part, and hoped he offered the same to Catelyn.

She felt her legs being spread as she fought to stay awake and then suddenly something heavy was draped across her chest, making it almost impossible to breathe. She struggled for air and was thankful the rag was no longer held to her face. As the room started to come back into focus she caught sight of a familiar face standing over her, holding what looked to be like a lantern with a furious look on her face as she looked down upon the scene.

Arya.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

Robb was vaguely aware of the strong hand on his shoulder, gently, but forcefully urging him back. "If you kill him he won't be able to tell us if he has accomplices."

He shoved the hand away. He _did_ want to kill him. And as his grip around the man's neck slowly tightened, Robb found himself, for the first time in his life, straddling the fine line of becoming something so dark and so violent, that there was no coming back from it.

He knew there were many hoping he would fail, many that didn't want him to be King. He was well aware of how many enemies he had out there, but it wasn't until hearing that his mother and wife were attacked by one of his own men that he truly realized the extent of his vulnerability and utter powerlessness. Who can he really trust with those he holds most dear? The man before him pledged on his honor that he would follow Robb in war, help him in battle and protect his loved ones.

He can trust no one- no one besides Jon. Not even his most loyal banner-men. He clenches his jaw as the realization grinds inside him.

"I want to know_ why_," he said through gritted teeth, "Why did you do this?."

The man smiled widely, blood dripping from his mouth. "I will never tell you anything - _Your Grace_."

An eerie smile formed on Robb's face, his grip tightened. "Oh I think you will."

Seconds later Robb twisted his arm until a loud crack emitted through the room.

The beaten man coughed, blood spewing from his lips. "Is that all you've got?"

"No," without hesitating Robb shoved the man to his knees twisting his dislocated arm back as he pulled his dagger out.

And that's when he sees it. Just a flicker at first, but then it's slowly spreading until it's painted all over the mans face.

_Fear_.

"No!" Dacey Mormont screamed, using all her strength to pull him back roughly.

Robb grudgingly released his grip, causing the traitors body to slump against floor. He glared at the man, clenching and unclenching his fists, the reality of how close he had come to losing control was slowly sinking in.

"You're going to kill him and what good will that do? Dead men reveal nothing!" Dacey chided.

"I had it under control," he shouted back as he struggled to control his anger.

"That's your idea of control?" she pointed at the bruised and bloody body on the ground. "This is not how we do things! It's not how _you_ do things."

"He hurt my mother!" he yelled, his voice echoing throughout the room. "He tried to hurt my wife!"

Dacey ran a hand over her face. She swore her allegiance to her King and vowed to protect him from anything, and that included himself. "I know, trust me. I know." Her voice was softer now, the anger replaced by compassion. "But killing him isn't going to take their pain away, you must get answers before you take his head. He had help, he couldn't have taken out so many guards without someone helping him. We need to find out who it is, the Queen isn't safe if his conspirators are walking around pretending to be protecting her."

Robb finally turned to her, his eyes wet with tears. "I know, but my mother deserves justice."

Dacey sighed and placed her hand on his shoulder. "She will have her justice, I swear it."

Robb shut his eyes and exhaled, trying to pull himself together.

"We need to bring in the best torturers you can find, I want to know who has been helping him before morning."

"Yes your Grace."

When Robb made no move to leave she frowned.

"I will over see this, you should go and be with the Queen."

His face went blank. "I'm needed here."

She stared at him incredulously. "No, your wife needs you. Probably more than anyone else right now. Have you even seen her since this afternoon?"

Robb shook his head. "I don't deserve to be with her right now."

Dacey narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not true."

"It is. I should have been there. I should have stopped him from hurting my mother, and if Arya hadn't walked in he would have done the same to Ella."

"Maybe that's true," Dacey said, never one for a pity party. "But the Queen loves you. And right now, she needs you. She needs her husband. So you can sit here and be in the way or you can go be with your wife until we get the answers we need."

He sighed. Some part of him needed to hear that.

She continued. "Go. Go be with your wife. I'll send someone to retrieve you when we know more."

Robb took one last look at the man who had hurt his family before exiting the room. He hoped they got the information they needed quickly, this is one execution he will be looking forward to.

xxx

The days after his departure from the Wall are still a haze in his mind. Days spent riding, nights spent hovering beside a warm fire as Ghost stood watch. Truth be told Jon took his time, the thought of returning to Winterfell seemed bittersweet.

Robb's last letter was to inform him that he would soon send his Lannister bride, and Arya home without Catelyn Stark. She would remain in Riverrun until Robb is done with the war. He should feel thankful that he wouldn't have to be near such a cruel woman but the truth is that he'd rather put up with Catelyn's cold glares and cruel words than be stuck babysitting the Lannister girl who would likely be a spoiled, hateful wench just like Queen Cersei.

Jon couldn't help but feel bitter towards his brother's choice in bride. Her family had murdered their father, crippled Bran.

Unbidden, his thoughts wandered back to his previous encounter with the Lannister's and how they had treated them, the way the Kingslayer and the Queen looked down their noses at them. What kind of monsters hurts a little boy? Someone who is evil, that's who. Tyrion seemed to be the only decent one among them, and his kindness clearly stemmed from years of mistreatment from his own family.

Tyrions words echoed through his head... _All dwarfs are bastards in their father's eyes._

Now thanks to the Lannister's his father is gone.

His dislike for all Lannisters is only part of his dread. Returning home where he would have constant reminders of his father- that is what he dreads the most.

His father had promised he would tell him the truth about his mother. Now he will never know.

Now he will have to protect the girl whose family slaughtered his father. The thought makes him feel ill, but he pushes it back down, feeling it slowly subside.

He tries to comfort himself with the knowledge that his brother, the King of the North has asked him to protect the people he loves most. Truth be told its an honor to help his brother. After learning that his father was arrested and then executed, he had wanted to forsake his vows to help his brother rescue his sisters. Sam and the others had stopped him, but now he can actually be of use to Robb. He knows Robb almost as much as he knows himself, and he knows how hard it must have been for him to ask for his help.

So with a heavy heart he silently vows to protect those that are important to his brother. No matter who they are.

xxx

Having a small entourage of armed men in their chambers is not a good way to spend an evening, but apparently her overprotective husband doesn't care because ten well armed men surrounded her now. Ella wants to snap at them to get out and give her some peace, but she already knows it will do no good.

"...you'll be pleased to hear that the traitor is locked away and the King is currently questioning him," Edmure assures in what Ella assumed was supposed to be in a comforting tone.

Under other circumstances, those words would have been reassuring, but Ella still has not been told what exactly has happened to Catelyn and whether she is okay.

In the last few hours since Arya had saved her from being brutalized and likely killed, Ella had been kept in the dark. Robb of course came straight away, vowing to make things better and to keep her safe. He could't stay long and she understood. He needed to check on his mother, and she even begged to go with him but was flatly refused. He would not allow her to leave their chambers until he was sure that there weren't accomplices lurking. After all- the man had managed to kill 7 of his best men without anyone noticing.

Still though, Ella wanted to be out of this room and to be able to see Catelyn with her own two eyes. That man was a complete psychopath and who knows what he did to her. Thank goodness Arya came when she did, she nearly bashed the mans head in but it was no more than he deserved. Robb wanted him alive- though the look in his eyes when he left her promised that the man would get exactly what was coming to him.

Ella was soon bored with Edmure's assurances and turned to look at Arya, who like her was ordered to remain in the chambers until Robb said otherwise.

The girl remains quiet for once, her eyes not meeting with Ella's. Instead, her gaze is locked to a spot on the floor, as if it promises to reveal intriguing answers to the many questions both of them have. The normal mischievousness that is always present within the young girl is all but gone now, replaced by what can best be described as unrestrained rage. Ella can't see that much of Arya's face – but what parts are visible shows a clenched jaw that reminds her of Robb.

_Hasn't Robb and Arya been through enough?_ _How much more pain can they take?_

A smoldering pit of fury starts to build within her as she watches Robb's little sister, after everything the little girl had been through- everything she had seen- she now has to face this. There is truly no justice in this world, and like Jaime always says, the gods are cruel.

"...after long considerations, and lengthy discussion with the Kings War Council, it was decided that an extra hundred men will accompany you back North after this attack." Edmure drones on, oblivious to Ella's impatience.

_What _are_ they gonna do to the man who attacked us? S_he wonders, not really listening.

She knows how her own father would have dealt with a situation like this, Tywin Lannister has a penchant for some rather unsavory punishments – ones that would be considered to be quite cruel in Robb's eyes but she also knows that her husband has a terrible temper and the look in his eyes before he left her told her that torture was on the agenda.

"... the Imp had to be moved from the dungeons up to a private chambers to keep the prisoners separated until the truth behind this horrendous attack is revealed." The unexpected words startle Ella out from her little reverie and her eyes dart back Edmure.

**_Say_ what?**

Ella fumbles for a few seconds before she manages to get her lips to form proper words. "I don't think I heard you correctly, care to repeat that?" she all but shouts at the now startled man.

Edmure blanches. "I apologize your Grace, I thought you were aware-"

Arya snorts from across the room. The first noise she's made since they all but dragged her back into the chambers kicking and screaming after they refused to allow her to leave to be with her mother.

"Of-course Robb didn't tell her about the Imp, _you imbecile!_" Edmure's mouth drops as his face tightens. Ella can tell he's obviously annoyed with being addressed that way by the likes of a mere child, _a girl at that. _

"We captured him earlier today, the King is keeping him prisoner for the harm he's inflected towards our family and this realm." Before Ella can question him further Arya interrupts. "He's got my friend Gendry locked in a cell too! That's what I came to tell you after lunch," Arya's eyes go back to Edmure as she glares at him.

"Gendry has done nothing wrong except assist the Imp with his hurt bodyguard. There is no reason he should be locked up like a criminal!"

Ella couldn't help but agree, but she was under no position to assist this boy until Robb returned. She was locked in her chambers for goodness sake. But seeing as Arya had been so quiet before, she wanted the girl to keep talking. Frankly the look on the girls face was starting to worry her.

"Is this the boy you spoke of? Your friend?" Ella asked with the best smile she could muster at the moment.

"Yes. Well, he-" Arya stopped and gave Edmure a dirty look, clearing not wanting to go one while he was hovering. Ella immediately understood.

"Lord Tully, will you please go and check on my husband. I would like to know when or if he is planning to come to bed tonight."

Edmure looked like he wanted to argue but Ella gave him a look of dismissal. He took the hint and bowed his head before turning to go.

"And please take them with you," she nodded her head in the direction of the guards.

"My Queen, I am under strict orders that these men are not to leave until the King returns."

"They can wait in the sitting room. I plan on changing for bed and I do not think my husband would appreciate me giving them a show."

Edmure's face colored in embarrassment as he stuttered out "Yes your Grace. I think his Majesty would agree on that," he addressed the guards "Follow me."

Ella wanted to roll her eyes at him. Men, especially noble men were so predicable and easily manipulated. Mention womanly things and they flee as if their ass are on fire.

"I will return shortly your Grace." He bowed again before leading the men out. Once the door closed Ella turned towards Arya expectantly. She patted the seat next to her in invitation which Arya looked at in distaste before finally sitting down. It was clear the little girl was becoming restless, once again Ella compared her to a wolf. Arya belonged outdoors, running freely, not sitting indoors knitting like a proper young lady. This was a quality that Ella cherished in the girl, and her unbridled determination had easily won over her respect as well.

Ella had no doubt that when she was old enough she would be a fearsome warrior. The girl has everything a warrior would need and then some. Survival instincts, bravery, talent, dedication, tenacity, wisdom and one of the best judges of character she had ever come across. The girl could look at someone and in a matter of seconds and decide if they were good or bad. If all of that wasn't enough, Ella was sure after more training that she would be able to wield a sword just as well as any man, if not better.

The girl is a force to be reckoned with.

Ella also wanted to know more about this boy that seemed to mean so much to the girl who normally didn't seem to take much interest in any boy, cute or not.

"Well?" Ella asked with a grin.

Arya rolled her eyes. "What?"

Ella gave her a look that said she wasn't going to give up so easily. When Arya saw this she sighed. "I told you before, Gendry is my friend. We both escaped Kingslanding together."

Ella gave her a look that said go on.

"He's Gendry, there's not much else to say." she said vaguely, shrugging her shoulders.

"So you think he's innocent of any wrongdoing?" Ella refused to state the obvious, that she felt Tyrion is innocent of any wrong doing so clearly Gendry was being punished unfairly as well.

"Of-course he's innocent. Gendry is good, he wouldn't hurt anyone and he is no fan of the Lannisters. Joffrey's men were sent to capture him, he would never willingly help a Lannister."

Ella nodded, knowing the girl was speaking the truth. When Arya resumed her pacing she decided to ease the girls worries as much as she could.

"I'll speak to Robb, and make sure Gendry will be released. I promise you that." And she meant it. She would not allow this boy who somehow captured a piece of Arya's heart to be punished for doing only what he thought was right.

Arya stopped her pacing to study her face, clearly trying to see if she could believe her. Whatever she saw she must have convinced since her face finally relaxed and she moved to sit near the window.

Both girls decided to wait for Robb's return in relative silence. Arya brooding while Ella bit her nails down to the quick. A nasty habit that she usually didn't allow herself to do, but the waiting was agony and she needed something to distract herself with.

Hours later the door was opened and a very stern faced Robb strode in, eyes instantly seeking out Ella. She had been laying on the bed playing with Grey Wind's fur as he sat against the side of the bed. Arya instantly jumped to her feet, moving to get in between Robb and Ella.

"How's mother?"

Robb sent Ella a derisive look that made her worried.

"She's well. She's in bed sleeping, which is what you should be doing." Robb moved to go around her but Arya side stepped, once again placing herself in front of Ella.

"I'm not tired, besides I want you to release my friend Gendry. He didn't do anything wrong and shouldn't be punished!" Ella wished she could see the look on the girls face, her voice alone was commanding enough that she was expecting Robb to give into whatever she desired.

So his next words shocked her.

"You will go to bed and we will discuss this in the morning." The look on his face showed he meant business.

Arya was not one to be trifled with though.

"I will NOT go to bed while my friend is in a dungeon with the rest of the scum. You will release him or I'll-"

"Enough!" Robb shouted, making Ella flinch. By the look on his face she knew things were about to get ugly.

Arya's face turned red; she took a deep breath in preparation of saying something, but was cut off when Ella spoke.

"Robb, you need to release him, the boy has done no wrong and if anything he's kept her safe. Surely that earns him his freedom."

He turned his back on Arya as he turned to Ella. His eyes snapped to hers with a look that said he didn't appreciated being ganged up on.

"I will not offer any leniency to a man who aided my enemy, you should be thanking me for not removing the boys-"

His words were interrupted by the distinct sound of metal scraping metal. Arya had unsheathed Robb's practice sword and was pointing it directly at the back of his head, though she maintained some distance between the blade and her brother's flesh.

Robb spun around with narrowed eyes. "What are you doing?" he asked, a red flush spreading across his cheeks.

"Proving something," Arya answered simply.

_Oh shit, _Ella thought.

"Arya, please put it down. You do not need to prove anything, he is wrong and I swear to you that I will have the boy released at once!"

Robb turned his head to glare at his wife. "You will do no such thing!" He then turned back to his sister. "She will do no such thing," he said more firmly.

"Release him," Arya's inexperience and lack of strength was obvious by the way the blade shook as she strained to hold it upward.

"Arya put it down, before you get hurt." Robb yelled.

"Before _I_ get hurt?" Arya asked incredulously.

He laughed dryly. "Do you know how silly you look with all of this foolishness?"

**_"Silly?" _**Robb barely managed to jump out of the way as a wild swing was aimed at his head.

"Arya!" Robb yelled in shock, his blue eyes wide.

With a grunt she swung again, her movement were slow and sloppy, and the heavy sword was too much. Robb took advantage and grabbed his sister by the waist causing her to drop the sword with a thud.

Ella quickly moved forward and grabbed it, moving away from the struggling pair. She quickly hid the sword under the bed before turning to address them both.

"Stop it, both of you!" Ella's voice rang through out the room making the pair freeze.

"Now, you will release that boy or so help me I'll make the biggest scene I can- and it will be in front of all of your men!" Ella's voice was calm but Robb could hear the meaning behind the words... She was good at making scenes. _  
_

With an irritated sigh he finally nodded, clearly feeling defeated. He set Arya to her feet and she quickly moved across the room to stand next to Ella.

Robb could only stare at the pair, knowing he had no chance in hell to fight them both.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

Ella stood in stunned silence. Had she just heard her husband correctly?

The devastated look on his face told her it was true.

Catelyn Stark was dead.

"How- what caused it? You said just last night that she was doing well."

Robb rubbed his tired eyes and sat at the end of the bed, burying his face in his hands.

"The Maester thinks her head injury was worse than we first thought. Something about swelling of the brain, I don't-" his voice cracked and Ella wasted no time as she threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him as far as they would go. He buried his face into her chest and cried, heart breaking sobs escaping him.

She held him tightly, running her fingers through his auburn curls. She placed kisses all over his head as she rocked them.

"I'm so sorry,"

Robb allowed her to comfort him for several minutes before finally easing himself out of her lap and wiping away the evidence of his tears.

"I can't allow anyone else to see me like this, I have so many things I need to do." He stood from the bed and went over to his desk to rifle through his maps and letters for a piece of parchment. When he started to scribble she finally spoke.

"Who are you writing?"

Robb didn't look up, "My brother Jon. He needs to break the news to the boys before they hear it from someone else. I'd rather they hear this from someone they love and in person. They've become orphans in less than a year."

"When are you going to tell Arya?" Ella asked, biting her lip.

"I should go tell her now, you know how servants talk. Everyone within the Keep will know before breakfast."

"May I come with you?"

Robb's eyes met hers once he was finished with the letter. He looked relieved that she offered. He nodded his head yes and soon both were leaving their chambers to find Arya.

xxx

"How did she take it?" Ella jumped at the voice behind her. She sighed when she saw it was Dacey Mormont.

"Better than I thought she would. She's strong."

"The King asked that I come and inform you that he will be leaving the Keep. He will be back in the morning."

Ella didn't ask where he was going. Didn't have it in her.

"Okay."

Dacey nodded, slightly bowing and turned to go. Ella stared after her.

Suddenly the room seemed to spin and Ella barely made it to the chamber pot before she started to gag. The stress she was under was too much and she knew she needed to get this out of her system while she was alone.

Once she was finished she started to sob as she stood and slumped against the wall. She placed her hands over her mouth to muffle the cries. Her body shook violently, and she had to close her eyes tightly because the world around her was entirely too real. The world seemed colder, harsher, and her care free happy life was quickly replaced by pain and anger. The threat of the impending war was always in the air, and she had lived and breathed it for months now.

When her silent sobs subsided, she stood on shaky legs and closed her eyes tightly against the reality of their situation. She took a deep breath and tried to control her emotions. She was heartbroken for her husband and his siblings, but she knew she would need to be strong for them. She would not mourn Catelyn, instead she would focus all of her energy on being a strong wife and Queen for those she loves.

She managed to stumbled over to the looking glass and stared at her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes and her cheeks looked too thin. Long gone was the girl who always smiled and danced around Casterly Rock without a care in the world. She looked exactly how she felt, tired and stressed.

She needed to do better. If Cersei ever taught her anything, one thing stood out above all else. A woman must hide her true feelings behind smiles and grace. No one must know when you're upset or angry. The people you surround yourself with will see this as a weakness, and Ella could not afford to look weak right now.

She pinched some color back into her cheeks and quickly combed the tangles from her golden hair. She sucked in a breath and stood up straight, giving herself a little pep talk before she left her chambers to face the world.

xxx

A little bit later Ella made her way up to Arya's room with a plate of food. The girl hadn't left her room and her hand maiden informed her that Arya refused to eat.

After knocking and receiving no response Ella gently opened the door. She found Arya laying on her side, facing the opposite wall.

"I brought you some food," Ella said as she set the plate down on the small table next to the bed. She awkwardly started to wring her hands, waiting for the girl to acknowledge her.

She didn't.

"Arya?" she asked, as she slowly approached the bed.

No response.

"Arya…" She said, more gently this time.

The girl finally looked up at her. "I had a dream this would happen…" she told Ella softly.

The little constant pit in Ella's stomach shivered. "When…?"

"A few nights after my father was killed. I kept having terrible nightmares... Gendry used to wake me up when I started to scream." Arya looked embarrassed to be be admitting it.

Ella moved to sit next to her, placing a gentle hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles, trying to comfort the girl as much as she could.

The sound of her voice startled her.

"I'm going to kill the man who did this," Arya's voice sounded dead.

Ella frowned. "Robb will take care of it, he will not allow this to go unpunished."

"I'm going to gut him slowly, and make him watch as I removed his insides." she went on.

"Arya-" Ella said softly, wincing at the sound in her voice.

"I'm going to make him wish he had the luxury of getting his head removed. I'm going to make him scream until he chokes on his own blood."

"Arya, please stop-"

"He will die slowly," she continued, without pause. "And painfully."

"Stop it!" Ella cried.

"NO!" she shouted right back, finally pausing her threats.

They stared at each other, both too tired, too exhausted.

Arya finally looked away towards her swaying feet as they dangled off the edge of the bed. "I… I don't know what we're going to do, Ella. I just don't."

Ella nodded, she didn't either.

And then the girl crumbled. Ella suspected the girl hadn't crumbled since the execution of her father, but she did then.

Ella pulled her into her arms and held her close. "It's going to be fine, I promise it is."

Arya held her closer.

She didn't know what they were doing to do, but she had a good idea where to start.

"Let's go get Gendry out of that cell," Ella told her, touching her hair.

A small smile graced Arya's lips, "Okay."

And so they went. Robb would be furious that they went to the dungeons but Ella didn't care. He had promised he would release the boy and instead he left them behind, doing gods knows what. Arya needed this and she would give it to her.

xxx

Ella stared at the long line of cells and muttered a few curse words under her breath.

Several of Robb's men stood around guarding the many prisoners being held within the dungeon.

The men went into attention when they saw them, taking in both her and Arya's appearance. Ella held her chin high, mustering up the courage of a true Queen.

"No-one is allowed down here," The one in the front told them, but allowed his eyes to roam over her appreciatively. She had never seen these men before and she idly wondered if they were really Robb's men or his Uncle's.

She cleared her throat. "I'm the Queen, do not presume to tell me where I'm allowed," she snapped. She was most certainly not going to be talked to like this by the help. "Go find the person in charge."

The man attempted not to smile.

"I'm in charge." He sneered.

She gulped.

"I insist that you allow us through," she replied, ignoring the snickers of the other men. "Now!"

"No. Now, be good girls and go off," he replied. "I will be more than happy to escort you back to your chambers."

He winked at her, and she gasped.

"How _dare_ you!" She snapped. "Do you have any idea who I am? My husband, **_The King_** will personally cut your worthless head off for daring to speak to us this way!"

Ella looked to the other guards standing around, "I want him arrested and then I want you to release Gendry Waters into our custody immediately. The King will deal with this scum upon his arrival."

The doors to the right opened and Ella held her chin up high, watching through narrowed eyes as two additional guards entered and went over to whisper to the man she had been arguing with.

"She's wanting us to release the boy Gendry," the guard murmured, and Ella scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"No one releases the prisoners," the thin guard murmured back, taking a moment to examine Arya who had been eerily quiet during the whole encounter.

"I told her, sir. She says she's the Queen," the guard continued.

Ella's nostrils flared as she let out a humorless laugh.

The thin guard stopped, raised a brow, and looked to Arya once more.

"Who are you?" he asked in a accusing tone.

"I'm Arya Stark you imbecile and I'm going to shove my sword up all of your asses if you don't release Gendry immediately!"

Ella looked to Arya in shock, and sure enough the girl had her sword drawn and pointed towards the closest Guard's waist. With a raised brow she added, "Or maybe I'll take something else entirely."

Every man in the room winced and took a step back. Ella was too busy wondering where the hell she hid that sword, she didn't remember seeing the girl retrieve it as they left her chambers.

The thin Guard in front quickly recovered from his shock. "No one is released without the King's say so, get them out of here before they cause anymore trouble."

Ella's mouth dropped open.

"Excuse me!" She snapped him. "I will most certainly _not_ be dismissed! I am the Queen and if you do not do as I say, I will personally make sure you and your incompetent…" She gestured to the other guards. "…men are enjoying the rest of your days in this disgusting dungeon."

The Guard stared at her for a moment.

"Take them out of here," the man finally said, and the other guards nodded. One walked forward and went to grab her. Ella, of course, let out a high pitched scream of indignation as he began dragging her out of the dungeon.

"Let go of me! I'm the Queen god dammit!" She shouted and fought as hard as she could.

"No fussing, Miss." He held her as if she weighed nothing, and proceeded to carry her up the stairs.

"How dare you!" She continued protesting all the way until the fresh cool air from outside hit her face, and she blinked in surprise when she realized they were in the courtyard.

Edmure's furious voice interrupted her struggles. "You dare to manhandle the Queen? Take your hands off of her!" The guard relinquished his hold on her as Edmure pulled her behind him.

The two men stood in a stand off, both refusing to back down.

"Where's Arya?" Ella shouted frantically once she realized she had no idea where the girl was.

Ella didn't wait for a response as she charged back into the castle, heading back down to the dungeons.

What she found shocked her. Two of the Guards from before were laying in a puddle of their own blood, the one who had winked at her was still alive but barely.

Fear took hold of her as she feared the worst. Where was Arya? Was she taken? Was she hurt? Her mind raced through all of the possibilities and she felt as if her heart would stop beating.

Edmure finally caught up and headed further down, past several cells. Ella followed, as if in a daze.

"Oh no," Edmure said as he stopped in his tracks. Ellla pushed past him to see what had him frozen.

What she saw was horrific.

The man that attacked her, the man that killed Cate was laying on his side whimpering. His guts spilled out onto the filthy floor in front of him. The only sounds were his painful whimpers and the keys that still jangled from the open cell door.

Ella covered her mouth as she began to gag, while Edmure cautiously approached the gruesome scene. He looked at Arya as if she were a wild animal.

"Arya, please put that down." He tried to sound gentle but it came out as terrified.

Ella's eyes finally moved up from the whimpering man to the girl standing over him.

Arya's eyes met hers in challenge.

One look said everything. _  
_

"We can go get Gendry now."

Ella's mouth dropped open.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

Robb wasn't in the Keep five minutes before his uncle Edmure is rushing towards him, guilt written across his features. Behind him Arya is being held by several Guards, the look on her face is clear.

She **_did_** something. Something pretty bad if the number of Guards surrounding her is any indication.

Ella of-course is no where to be seen. Which also means that whatever Arya did, caused Robb's men to lock his Queen away. His strict orders if something happens, Ella is to be locked away until he arrives.

Arya punches the nearest man in the gut and elbows the next in the nose.

Robb's eyebrows dart upwards at the unexpected site. For a moment, he isn't sure whether his eyes are playing tricks with him, and he blinks a couple of times, but the image doesn't change or even flicker. He wants to laugh but knows whatever has occurred will surely ruin his day.

So with a sigh Robb dismounts and heads toward his little sister, who has her hands full of one of the Guards hair.

xxx

He'd expected to enter Arya's chamber and find something completely different. Perhaps a remorseful look, or even maybe a few tears.

It's not a lot to ask for after considering the horrific site of the bodies he just observed. His men left them there for him to examine first hand. They probably didn't think he'd believe a little girl could do such a thing.

Robb knows better. _Or now he does. _

When he enters her chambers, she's skulking around until she spots him. Before he can even close the door she's standing in front of him, glare in place. Her entire demeanor showing that she's not happy with being locked in her room.

As if she's got anything better to do than sulking after her failed attempt at going to the practice yard for the day. She has the nerve to ask why she's being held prisoner. Like she didn't just murder three people.

"Why did you do it?" He asks, frustration clearly pouring through his voice.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DO IT? HE DESERVED IT, HE KILLED MOTHER AND ATTACKED ELLA. YOU SHOULD HAVE DONE IT YOURSELF! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A COWARD!" Arya shouted back.

Robb is speechless.

xxx

Arya hadn't expected that to feel so good, but darn the look on his face brought a warm bubble of triumph to her stomach. He should have killed the man, not left him in cell. She felt absolutely no guilt about killing those Guards either. Not because of the way the manhandled her, nor the way they spoke to Ella. It was more personal than that. The look in those pigs eyes when they eyed Ella did it. They looked at her like a piece of meat, like they wanted to violate her the way that man violated her mother. And that's what makes this whole thing _personal_.

Since her escape from Kings Landing she's come across all kinds of men. Some were out to rob, some were out to just bully, and some are just bored and violent. She's been there, done that and never really felt resentment about it, because at least she had the means to fight and to protect herself, the playing fields were even. Even if she was just a _girl._

But a man who goes after a woman, a raper, that is what she can't abide by. The man who killed her mother came into her chambers, and took her unprepared. Not only unprepared, but helpless. Powerless. Arya remembers the look of panic in Ella's eyes when she entered her chambers to find that man on top of her. She was unable to do anything, unable to stop it. It makes her angry all over again to remember it. And those Guards eyed Ella like they were already imagining it, doing the same as that disgusting man did to her mother.

She was glad she killed them. She'd do it again if she could.

Nope, no guilt. None. Not even a little.

She notices that Robb is studying her warily, his blue eyes narrowed. No doubt he's reading the emotions that are playing across her face, no doubt he knows full well that she doesn't feel anything.

She wonders why her brother hasn't become a savage like her yet? With as much as they've all been through, he should be killing everyone who hurts their family too. Ella was stabbed in the stomach, their child murdered just down the hall as he took several arrows to the chest, yet he is looking at her as if _she is the monster_.

We'll you know what.

**_Screw. Him. _**

He dare sit on his high-horse and look down on her for doing what he didn't have the balls to. He won't get another word out of her.

No apology, nothing. She'll keep on protecting their family, kicking ass and taking names for anyone else who dare try and hurt them while he rides off to his stupid battles that accomplish nothing. If she had been born a boy she would be the one riding South, but instead she would be massacring everyone who opposed them until every last one of their enemies were strung up for all to see. _No one_ would mess with a Stark again.

Now she realizes the awful truth of the world. Those like her father and brother, they are weak because they fail to do what is necessary. They fail to do what it takes to protect their family, and they die because of it, their loved ones die because of their own weakness to do what is necessary.

No more will she do what her father or Robb would do. She will do she must to protect those she loves.

They will all pay, every last one of them.

"Since you obviously feel no guilt, no remorse for what you've done, I cannot and will not allow you to roam freely throughout the castle as I have allowed before. You will remain locked in here until I see fit, you will obey my orders or I'll make your current living arrangements more suitable for your actions. Think on that and I'll return in the morning."

He pretends not to notice the silent outrage in her eyes, and when she refuses to respond he leaves, slamming the door behind him.

xxx

Robb storms down the hall away from Arya's chambers in a rage.

The girl refused to say a single word after confessing to brutally killing his own men. The look in her eyes said it all. She called him a coward. Him, when all that he has done has been for his family, raising an army and riding South to rescue them. He'll admit he's made a lot of mistakes, but never was he cowardly.

The knowledge that Arya, _even now_, has certainly not paid a second's thoughts to all that she's done since he left them just yesterday, without even an inkling of remorse, while Robb's stomach is churning from the image of her committing such an act.

He wants to see some type of remorse on her face for what she's done, though however justified it might have been, just a little guilt for taking another's life would appease him.

He wonders what he will find on Ella's face. Has she gone completely mad too? Will she look at him as if he were wrong and call him a coward? The thought makes him sick, yet he cannot walk fast enough their chambers. Just her presence is pulling him to her, he needs to see her no matter what expression is on that beautiful face.

Opening the door relieves his worry. Her eyes are red and swollen from crying, and just the look she gives tells him everything he needs to know.

_She feels guilty._

That sets Robb's mind at ease for the moment, at least. Next order of business, find out exactly what led her to taking Arya down there to begin with. So with a stern face he closes the door behind him.

"Explain."

And so she does.

xxx

Sitting down, Robb pours himself a generous helping of wine, and downing it in three big gulps. As the wine goes into his body, it pushes the tension out, letting it slowly drain away from him. Sighing heavily, he slumps in his seat, enjoying the feeling of relaxation that he so desperately needs right now.

Ella's story confirmed his suspicions. She was doing what she thought best, trying to comfort Arya the best way she knew. Everything she did was with good intentions. It was his sister who clearly didn't feel the same way. She took advantage of Ella's kind but naive heart and did what she wanted.

Ella was foolish but not malicious. How can he punish her for that?

The answer is easy. He cannot, because no matter how foolish she may be, he would never want to see her heart blackened the way it has in his sister. Just the thought of Arya's cold grey eyes made his chest ache.

And just what the hell is he supposed to do with Arya _now_?

Keep her locked up in her room where she can't do any damage to anyone else?

No, because he cannot allow her to fall into the wrong hands once he leaves to march south. He must send her up North where she's safe and cannot be used as leverage against him, though at this point anyone that decides to take her hostage would be likely murdered in their sleep. The girl looks like a child but she's far from it. He observed the bodies himself and knows he will be having nightmares for some time.

He wonders how his father would handle this situation if he were still alive, seeing as how he wasn't ever taught how to handle you're murderous siblings when they refuse to feel remorse for their horrific actions.

His thoughts drift back to his previous encounter with his unrepentant sister, and how she looked at him as if he would never be able to understand. Suddenly he realizes that's the problem. He cannot understand her mindset, cannot fathom how a little girl could butcher people so sadistically.

Yet, he never really did understand Arya at all. Even growing up, he could understand Sansa much better. That didn't mean he didn't find Arya entertaining, most of his funniest childhood memories included him and Jon laughing at the chaos their little sister could cause the whole household.

_Jon._

He understands Arya on a level he never could. He would know what to do with their little wayward sister. He needed to get the girls to Jon as soon as possible. Ella so that she would be safe and Arya to keep her from butchering anymore of his men who dared look at her wrong.

Absently Robb's hand goes for the almost empty pitcher of wine again but Ella is there, pouring it for him. He finally notices what she's wearing, _or more accurately what she isn't wearing_. The shift is almost completely see-through and he can make out the shape of her rosy nipples underneath the thin material.

The rosy buds are hard.

He gulps.

She smiles knowingly and sets the pitcher back on the table, curling her finger around a strand of hair.

"I think I'll go to bed, why don't you join me?" The look she gives him as she turns to walk away has him up and on his feet.

He removes his clothes as he stalks towards her, following her as she backs away with wide eyes. Just when she looks like she's about to make a run for it he bends and throws her over his shoulder, making her giggle and slap at his back.

"Robb, don't!" He smacks her bottom before dropping her onto the bed, grinning as she tries to crawl away. He doesn't allow her to go far before he takes both ankles and yanks her to the edge of the bed.

He quickly pulls her thighs apart as he drops to his knees. He mercilessly attacks her tender flesh, savoring the taste of her and the way her moans echo throughout the room.

His tongue strokes her until he's pulled _not one_ but_ two_ orgasms out of her, before he stands and flips her on her stomach. He then pulls her to her knees, his hands massage her cheeks as he and spreads her, loving what he sees waiting for him.

She's absolutely dripping, her folds glistening and swollen, _and all for him_.

He teases her by smacking her left cheek and then the right, allowing his hand to glide between her folds to gather her wetness. He lightly strokes his hardened length, barely able to contain his excitement. His strokes quicken as he situates himself to place his swollen head between her glistening folds, barely pushing inside.

Ella whimpers and pushes her bottom back, trying to make him push in but he pulls back and spanks her bottom for her disobedience.

"Oww," she complains but he hears how much she wants this, she's _enjoying it_.

Robb decides to test the waters and pulls back a little, slapping her bottom with his very hard member.

He's greeted with a moan that nearly has him finishing all over her sexy pale curvy bottom.

When she balances herself on one arm so that she can reach between between their bodies and stroke her very swollen nub, Robb can no longer take it. He slams into her _hard_.

Foreplay was over, and he would not be gentle with her.

He bent forward, pressing his chest to her back. His hands reached to cup her breasts as he thrust into her harder, each time his skin slapping against her cheeks, making her cry out with the force of it.

"Oh gods, Robb, oh gods don't stop. Please," she screams.

"I won't love." he promises with the most brutal thrust yet.

He could feel her walls pulse around his member and he knew she wouldn't last much longer.

He let go of a breast to grab a handful of her hair, yanking back and forcing her to kiss him.

All sense was lost as they kissed, sounds of their bodies meeting and their moans filled the room until she came, falling onto the bed, no longer able to hold herself up.

Robb found his own release soon after, collapsing on top of her with a loud groan.


End file.
